Too much Passion
by MagicisFidem
Summary: "Algún día vendrás a mí de rodillas, rogándome que te acepte... y te destrozaré".Seis años atrás, Draco Malfoy amenazó a Hermione con aquellas palabras. Ella trató de olvidarlo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a una terrible decisión: tres meses en la cama con Malfoy o su padre iría a la cárcel. Era posible que Hermione se hubiera visto obligada a arrodillarse, pero nunca cedería..
1. Argumento

Holaa! Sé que desaparecí hace mas de 8 meses pero vuelvo con nuevo Fic. Está basado en la novela de Lynne Graham, The heat of Passion; Pero solo basado. Me refiero a que no voy a copiar y pegar… Es sin magia, no Hogwarts, no enemistad en el colegio… sino una nueva historia

Les dejo el argumento y déjenme un review si quieren que empiece a publicar o no. Muchas gracias.

* * *

**Too much Passion**

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama general a Lynne Graham

"Algún día vendrás a mí de rodillas, rogándome que te acepte... y cuando ese momento llegue, te destrozaré".

Seis años atrás Draco Malfoy le dijo a Hermione Granger esas palabras. Ella luchó contra él hasta el fin, pero sin remedio. Ahora se enfrentaba a una terrible decisión: tres meses en la cama con Malfoy o su padre iría a la cárcel. Era posible que Hermione se hubiera visto obligada a arrodillarse, pero nunca cedería... porque también recordaba la última promesa de Draco: "Nunca te perdonaré".

* * *

Adelanto capítulo 1:

Pelo tan rubio que parecía del color de la nieve contra una almohada de lino, piel firme y pálida contra una sábana intensamente blanca, ojos color plata atigrados mirando con descarado gesto de crueldad y triunfo los suyos... Hermione se estremeció con violencia, rechazando la imagen que había surgido en su mente.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la sacó con brusquedad del torbellino de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Un review siempre saca una sonrisa, aunque sea crítica.

**R.I.P. Richard Griffiths, que descanse en paz nuestro tío Vernon. Aun no puedo creer que se haya ido, increíble.**


	2. Un viejo enemigo

Hola a todas! Gracias por los reviews y la buena energía Espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

Disclaimers: Personajes de J. K. Rowling, trama gral de Lynne G.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Pelo tan rubio que parecía del color de la nieve, contra una almohada de lino. Piel firme y pálida contra una sábana intensamente blanca. Ojos color plata atigrados, mirando con descarado gesto de crueldad y triunfo los suyos... Hermione se estremeció con violencia, rechazando la imagen que había surgido en su mente.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la sacó con brusquedad del torbellino de sus pensamientos.

Contestó a la llamada de mala gana, tras cerrar a sus espaldas las puertas del salón de su casa para no molestar a su padre.

- ¿Hermione...?

Hermione se quedó petrificada, y su bello rostro, enmarcado por una, ahora sedosa melena castaña, palideció intensamente.

Aquella voz... aquella inolvidable voz. Profunda, oscura y densa como la miel. Decía su nombre como nadie lo había dicho nunca. Hacía seis años que no la oía, pero la reconoció al instante. Y sin poder sustraerse al horror que le produjo, notó que la garganta se le cerraba.

- Esperó no haberte sobresaltado – susurró Draco Malfoy, mintiendo entre dientes.

Hermione apretó los suyos. Deseó introducir la mano por el cable del teléfono y abofetearlo. Y al sentir aquello de nuevo, aquel arrebato de violento odio que sólo él lograba despertar en ella, su cuerpo le produjo un intenso pavor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Estoy de un humor muy generoso - dijo él con lentitud -. Me siento predispuesto a ofrecerte un encuentro...

Los dedos de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza en torno al auricular.

- ¿Un encuentro? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es posible que aún no hayas visto a tu padre? – murmuró él.

- Lo he visto - susurró Hermione sin molestarse en añadir que Henry Granger seguía en la habitación contigua.

- La malversación de fondos es un delito grave.

- Tenía deudas de juego – protestó Hermione en voz baja -. Se asustó... ¡no pretendía robarle el dinero a la empresa! Sólo lo estaba tomando prestado...

- Hablando eufemistamente, claro - dijo Draco en tono burlón.

- La empresa Granger era suya - le recordó Hermione con impotente amargura.

-Pero ya no lo es - replicó Draco con suavidad -. Ahora es mía.

Hermione sintió una intensa punzada de culpabilidad. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Draco Malfoy nunca habría entrado en sus vidas. Si no hubiera sido por ella, la empresa seguiría perteneciendo a su padre. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Henry Granger no se habría visto enfrentado a una acusación por malversación de fondos.

- Papá tenía intención de devolver el dinero - dijo, sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía -. ¡Si no hubiera sido por la auditoría, nunca lo habrías averiguado! - añadió, desesperada.

- ¿Por qué crees que hago ocasionales auditorías por sorpresa en mis empresas? – preguntó Draco -. Los empleados como tu padre se vuelven codiciosos y a veces son atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Hermione tembló, oyendo el ensordecedor latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

- ¡Mi padre no es codicioso! Sólo estaba desesperado...

- Estoy deseando verte esta noche. Me alojo en el Dean Gate Hall. Estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte cuál será mi suite. A las ocho - especificó Draco -. Esperaré un minuto pasada la hora. Si no apareces, no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

- Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo - exclamó Hermione, enfurecida por el sadismo de Draco -. ¡Prefiero verte en el infierno antes que volver a poner un pie en ese hotel!

- Debió ser todo un espectáculo verte salir de allí con un sólo zapato esa tarde - murmuró Draco provocativamente -. La doncella encontró el otro bajo la cama. El zapato de Cenicienta...

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - murmuró Hermione entre dientes.

- Y, por lo que recuerdo, estuviste a punto de dejar algo aun mucho más íntimo.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, Hermione colgó el teléfono antes de que Draco pudiera recordarle más detalles sobre la inexcusable debilidad que mostró aquel día. Lo último que quería en aquellos momentos era pensar en lo que sucedió en el Dean Gate seis años atrás.

Quiso gritar, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Hermione no gritaba, porque Hermione odiaba perder el control. Había crecido sollozando silenciosamente tras puertas cerradas, tapándose los oídos para no oír los gritos de su madre a su pobre padre. Y juró que ella sería diferente y que controlaría su temperamento por todos los medios. Sería fuerte sin pasión. Y si permanecía alejada de la pasión, nada lograría dañarla.

Lo peor de todo era tener que mirar atrás, ver cómo había roto sus propias reglas y cómo había sufrido a causa de ello. Tratando de huir de aquellos atemorizantes ecos del pasado, Hermione volvió junto a su padre.

Con el rostro grisáceo, por la tensión, Henry Granger alzó la mirada y siguió hablando nada más verla, tan centrado en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera quiso saber quién había llamado.

- Tuve que entregar todas mis llaves... incluso las de mi coche. No me permitieron volver a entrar en mi despacho - dijo con evidente dolor -. Luego fui escoltado al exterior del edificio por dos vigilantes de seguridad... ¡Fue una pesadilla!

Esas debieron ser las instrucciones de Draco. ¿Acaso no merecía su padre un poco más de consideración?, se preguntó Hermione. ¿No podía haberle permitido mantener al menos un poco de dignidad?

- Papá... – a punto de llorar, Hermione se acercó a su padre para consolarlo, pero él se apartó.

- Yo habría tratado de la misma manera a un ladrón - dijo secamente.

- ¡Pero tú no eres un ladrón!

Henry Granger no respondió.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse responsable. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que su padre tenía problemas. Una semana después de que Draco comprara la empresa Granger, la madre de Hermione abandonó a su marido y solicitó el divorcio. Y es que la fuerte cantidad de dinero que produjo la venta fue una tentación irresistible para Jean Granger. A pesar de que su matrimonio nunca fue bien, él se quedó desolado. Adoraba a su mujer. Siempre le fue leal y le perdonó todas sus aventuras. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por conservarla a su lado… la única persona que se sintió aliviada con la marcha de Jean, fue su hija. Esta pudo ver cómo su padre se convertía en un adicto al trabajo, porque eso fue todo lo que le quedó. Y mientras la empresa florecía, obteniendo todos los beneficios que tan feliz habrían hecho a su madre, Hermione no pensó en la amargura que debía sentir aquel viejo al pensar que la empresa ya no era suya y que todos esos estúpidos beneficios llegaban demasiado tarde para salvar su matrimonio.

Pero apostar...

- Era un lugar al que ir, algo que hacer – explicó Henry mientras su hija lo miraba, estupefacta. - Entonces empecé a perder y pensé que no podía seguir perdiendo siempre...

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos y entonces el señor Granger se levantó pesadamente del asiento y se encaminó con paso cansino hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Hermione, con sus ojos color miel casi rojos por la angustia.

- A casa... Necesito estar a solas cariño. Compréndelo por favor.

Desesperada, Hermione corrió tras él por el pasillo

- ¡Podemos enfrentarnos mejor a esto juntos, papá! Quédate, por favor - rogó.

- Lo siento. Ahora no Mione – dijo Henry sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a su hija a la cara.

¿Enfrentarse a la vergüenza, a la publicidad, al juicio? ¿A la pérdida de su casa, de su trabajo, de su dignidad? Hermione no sabía si su padre sería capaz de soportar todo aquello. Iba a ser muy duro, sobre todo para un hombre de su edad. ¿Pero qué alternativa había? La única manera de sobrevivir era enfrentándose a los problemas. Si Hermione había aprendido algo en aquellos años, era esa verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró mantener la mente centrada en los problemas de su padre. El pasado volvía a perseguirla, el pasado que había enterrado hacía seis años...

**Flashback**

_El día que conoció a Draco Malfoy estaba en Londres haciendo algunas compras para su despedida de soltera, en compañía de una amiga. Faltaban menos de dos meses para su boda con Ronald. Sí, en ese entonces tenían solo dieciocho años. Pero ella creía estar profundamente enamorada y no pudo negarse a aceptar… No llevaba el anillo de compromiso, pues una de las piedras se había soltado y la había llevado al joyero para que lo reparara._

_Estaba hablando con Parvati en un cruce de calles esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar. Alguien la empujó involuntariamente haciéndole caer al asfalto, prácticamente bajo las ruedas de la limusina de Draco, conducida por su chófer._

_Hermione no recordaba la caída, pues perdió el conocimiento. Lo que sí recordaba era su confusa recuperación de la conciencia antes de que llegara la ambulancia y la visión de unos extraordinarios ojos grises ante los suyos. De pequeña había tenido un libro de cuentos sobre un lobo con los ojos parecidos a los de un iceberg. Naturalmente, se quedó mirándolos asombrada. Nunca había visto de cerca unos ojos de aquella tonalidad._

_- No la muevan... no hables... - Draco no paraba de dar instrucciones en todas direcciones._

_- Estoy bien..._

_- No hables._

_- Quiero levantarme... – Hermione trató de moverse._

_Una mano, pálida y firme se lo impidió._

_- Quiero levantarme... - insistió ella, mirando con creciente vergüenza el grupo de curiosos que se estaba formando a su alrededor._

_- No vas a levantarte. Podrías haberte dañado la columna vertebral._

_- Mi columna está perfectamente - dijo Hermione, empezando a enfadarse -. Yo estoy perfectamente._

_- Eso lo decidirá el médico - Draco siguió mirándola con increíble intensidad. Entonces alargó una mano y le acarició con un dedo la mandíbula -. Nunca me perdonaré haber hecho daño a algo tan increíblemente hermoso..._

_Parvati resultó ser totalmente inútil en aquella circunstancia. Se puso histérica y alguien tuvo que calmarla. Hermione se encontró de pronto en una ambulancia privada, acompañada por Draco en lugar de su amiga._

_- Ella nos seguirá en mi coche - aseguró Draco, interponiéndose en el camino de los enfermeros a la vez que les decía lo que debían hacer._

_Hermione no se encontraba con fuerzas para quitarse a Draco de encima. La cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía náuseas. Cerró lo ojos para escapar de él, diciéndose que aquel dominante desconocido sólo tratada de calmar su conciencia por un accidente del que en realidad no había sido responsable._

_Hermione fue conducida a una clínica, en la que fue sometida a un minucioso examen antes de que la llevaran a una elegante habitación individual._

_- Quiero irme a casa - protestó, dirigiéndose a la enfermera -. Esto no es necesario._

_Draco entró en aquel momento, desprendiendo ondas de vibrante energía física que parecieron cargar de electricidad la atmósfera de la habitación._

_- ¿Dónde está Parvati? - Susurró Hermione, asombrada al comprobar que el desconocido seguía por allí._

_- He hecho que la lleven a casa. Estaba demasiado alterada como para servir de ayuda. Tengo entendido que tus padres están de viaje y no volverán hasta mañana. ¿Quieres que me ponga en contacto con ellos? - - Ni siquiera sé tu nombre - dijo Hermione._

_- Draco Malfoy- murmuró él con una brillante sonrisa -. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Sólo quiero irme a casa... ¿Nunca escuchas lo que te dice la gente?_

_- No si no quiero oírlo - contestó Draco._

_- No era necesario todo esto - Hermione señaló a su alrededor, avergonzada -. Me he caído. Tu coche no me ha tocado. No pienso demandarte ni nada parecido. No tenías por qué..._

_- He querido hacerlo - la interrumpió deslizando una descarada mirada por la esbelta figura de Hermione, que resaltaba bajo las sábanas -. No pude apartar la mirada de ti - añadió, elevando la vista hacia su ruborizado rostro -. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de ello. Pero también supongo que estarás muy acostumbrada a que los hombres te presten toda su atención._

_- No desde que me he comprometido - murmuró Hermione con rigidez, enfadada por la forma de mirarla de aquel hombre. Parecía que estuviera contemplando un escaparate._

_Él entrecerró los ojos al oírla._

_- ¿Perteneces a otro hombre?_

_- ¡No pertenezco a ningún hombre! - espetó Hermione._

_- A mí sí me pertenecerás - murmuró él con convicción._

_Hermione pensó seriamente que estaba loco. Nadie le había hablado nunca así. Un verano estuvo en Grecia y notó que el feminismo aún no parecía haber hecho demasiada mella en aquel país, pero la primitiva actitud de aquel hombre de aspecto tan sofisticado y aparentemente cultivado le dejó asombrada._

_- Voy a casarme dentro de seis semanas - le informó escuetamente, observando de forma involuntaria sus varoniles rasgos y apartando con rapidez la mirada al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo._

_- Ya veremos... - dijo Draco, y a continuación rió indulgentemente, como si se dirigiera a una cría que hubiera dicho algo inocentemente divertido._

**Fin Flashback**

Hermione volvió al presente y notó que estaba temblando. Su primer pensamiento fue para su padre. Dijera lo que dijera, no debía quedarse solo en su casa. Tomó su abrigo, salió del pequeño chalet que tenía alquilado y subió a su coche.

( … )

- Pero su padre está en el trabajo, señorita. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo en casa a esta hora del día? - Preguntó la asistenta de su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo, tratando de mantener una expresión despreocupada.

- Pensaba que hoy terminaba antes.

- A mí no me ha dicho nada, desde luego.

- Entonces lo veré más tarde - dijo Hermione, y volvió a su coche.

¿Dónde estaría su padre? - se preguntó angustiada. ¡No debería haber permitido que se fuera en el estado en que se encontraba! Pero él había insistido en que necesitaba estar a solas. Ella no era su guardián. ¿No debía respetar sus deseos? Aquellos pensamientos no bastaron para calmar su inquietud.

Reacia, volvió a su casa. Draco... no podía apartar a Draco de su mente. ¿Acudiría al hotel para arrastrarse ante él y rogarle? El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? Conocía a Draco Malfoy. No habría forma de que perdonara a su padre. Draco quería venganza. No podía tocar a Hermione, pero sabía lo unida que se sentía ésta a su padre. Ni la mente más oscuramente maquiavélica podría haber maquinado una venganza mas dulce.

"Algún día vendrás a rogarme de rodillas que te acepte... y te destrozaré."

Según recordaba Hermione, su labio superior se humedeció de transpiración al oír aquello.

Draco Malfoy destruyó su vida. Destruyó todo lo que era querido por ella. Su amor por Ronald, su felicidad, su tranquilidad... y, finalmente, su autoestima. Luchó contra él hasta el límite de su resistencia, y así llegó a conocer su propia fragilidad . Estremeciéndose de desagrado, Hermione apartó aquellos recuerdos de su mente, pero la humillación y la vergüenza mantuvieron la misma intensidad de siempre.

Draco era un total depredador. Implacable e intolerante con todo el que se mostrara más débil que él. Hermione nunca olvidaría la forma en que la miró el día de su boda, sin molestarse en ocultar en lo más mínimo su odio. Él, el gran hombre, increíblemente rico y atractivo... había sido rechazado. Hasta el último momento, Draco esperó que ella cambiara de opinión y se arrojara a sus pies.

- Nunca te perdonaré.

Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida. A esas alturas, Hermione estaba temblando y Ronald prácticamente tuvo que sostenerla para que se mantuviera en pie. Y mientras se prolongaba la farsa de su matrimonio, ella nunca llegó a perdonarse a sí misma.

Se llevó una mano a las palpitantes sienes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la concentración. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado antes que su padre tenía problemas? Lo cierto era que se había visto demasiado ocupada con los suyos.

Ron estuvo enfermo mucho tiempo antes de morir.

Su negocio se fue a pique con la recesión, dejando tan sólo deudas.

Su padre insistió para que volviera con él a casa, pero Hermione se negó. No quiso volver a ser la niña de papá que fue antes de casarse. En aquella época, ni siquiera tenía un trabajo. Durante su adolescencia sólo pensaba en casarse con Ron y en tener hijos. Apartó aquel recuerdo con impotente amargura.

Draco la había invitado al Dean Gate para regodearse con la caída de su padre. Era tan sádico que quería verla sufrir en persona. ¿Por qué darle esa satisfacción si sabía que no serviría para liberar a su padre del castigo? ¡No estaba dispuesta a asistir a su cita en el Dean Gate Hotel!

Hermione salió del coche. Hacía frío y llovía, como aquel otro día de funesto recuerdo. Irguió ligeramente los hombros y alzó la cabeza mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento. Lo hacía por su padre. Era su deber. ¿Qué más daba que se sintiera físicamente enferma ante la perspectiva de ver a Draco Malfoy de nuevo?

Si Draco disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, tal vez lograra persuadirlo para que suavizara el castigo que sin duda tenía planeado para su padre. Naturalmente, habría que devolver el dinero. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería vendiendo la casa de su padre. Y ya que las casas no se vendían de un día para otro, Draco tendría que estar dispuesto a concederle algo de tiempo. Todo lo que le pediría sería que no obligara a su padre a arrastrarse por los tribunales.

¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir?, se preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la recepción del Dean Gate Hotel. Sí, era mucho pedir de un hombre como Draco.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla? - preguntó una amable recepcionista, haciendo salir a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

- Mi nombre es Weasley. Tengo una cita con el Malfoy a las ocho.

- Un momento... señora Weasley - dijo la joven recepcionista, fijándose en el anillo de casada de Hermione.

Hermione se apartó unos pasos mientras la recepcionista llamaba por teléfono.

- Lo siento, señora Weasley...

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- El señor Malfoy dice que no reconoce su nombre...

Hermione se ruborizó al comprender. Draco quería ignorar su nombre de casada. Respiró profundamente para contener su furia.

- Trate con Granger - dijo.

- ¿Granger? - repitió la recepcionista, perpleja.

-Sí, dígale que la señorita Granger está aquí.

Unos segundos después, la recepcionista le dijo que podía subir.

Hermione entró en el ascensor. Siempre había odiado aquel lugar. Allí era dónde su madre solía reunirse con sus amantes. Y allí era donde ella perdió su dignidad.

Seis años atrás, había hecho aquel mismo trayecto para enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no podía explicarse cómo estuvo a punto de acabar en su cama. Los dos juntos... como animales, ella medio desnuda, él tocándole todo el cuerpo, ella correspondiendo... Obsceno, pensó, sintiendo una punzada de repugnancia. Y de no ser por la ruidosa entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, aquel desagradable incidente podría haber llegado aún más lejos de lo que llegó.

Fue la inconsciencia de la juventud lo que la condujo a aquella situación. No se dio cuenta de con quién se enfrentaba. Draco Malfoy era un tiburón, extremadamente listo, insidiosamente calculador y terriblemente peligroso. El miedo podría haberla protegido, pero Hermione no aprendió a temerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero ahora sí estaba asustada. Lo suficiente como para satisfacer al sádico más despiadado. Estaba asustada por su padre, un hombre a la antigua, que había crecido en un mundo muy distinto al de Draco Malfoy.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la suite y cerró brevemente los ojos. «Arrástrate.», se dijo. «Eso es lo que quiere». Y si Draco obtenía lo que quería, tal vez le resultaría menos atractivo destruir a su padre. Llamó a la puerta y ésta fue casi inmediatamente abierta por un joven.

- Adelante, señorita Granger - dijo seriamente.

La suite no había cambiado. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre el sofá color limón y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar que todo empezó allí.

Oyó que Draco decía algo en francés. Hijo de padre ruso y madre francesa, dominaba ambos idiomas con igual soltura. Hermione se puso rígida al verlo aparecer, a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

No pudo apartar los ojos de él. La repelía. Cada centímetro de su sensual cuerpo la repelía, y había cierta atracción mortal en aquel exceso de repulsión, se dijo Hermione. Se movía como un tigre al acecho, tenía el rostro de un ángel caído y el poderoso magnetismo de un hombre intensamente viril.

Contempló los oscuros planos de sus impasibles rasgos, los claros ojos grises bajo las rubias cejas y las mandíbulas angulosas que le daban un gran toque aristocrático. Miró sus labios finos pero habilidosos, antes de apartar rápidamente la vista.

- Seguro que es un amante voraz - murmuró con voz ronca la madre de Hermione cuando lo conoció -. Tiene una carga sexual increíble. Se puede sentir a varios metros de distancia... cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas lo sentiría.

De pronto el silencio se hizo insoportable.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

- Quítate el abrigo.

* * *

Cha cha cha channn….

¿Quieren saber que sucede a continuación? Dejen un** review!**

Hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Yo personalmente amo leer Dramiones, y creo que de este sencillo acto que hago, puedo hacerles pasar un buen rato entreteniéndose con una nueva historia.

Aclaración: Hermione tiene 24 años al igual que Draco. Sí, se casó con Ron a los 18… peeero es VIUDA como se habrán dado cuenta.

Dicho sea, mi más sentido pésame a las familias del mas de medio centenar de fallecidos tras la "tragedia climática" o a mi parecer negligencia gubernamental que ocurrió en Buenos Aires la noche anterior. Por mi casa no se inundo nada… y lastimosamente el colegio tampoco. Fuck

**Reviewwwwws!**

_Nicole de Felton_


	3. Reencuentro

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews a las que pudieron dejar, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Por supuesto que acepto sugerencias!

Sin más que decir, respondo reviews de las personas sin cuenta en ff. y debajo el capítulo

**Emily:** Que no seas de las que leen fics recién empezados y en consecuencia no debes dejar muchos reviews, pero con esta historia lo hayas hecho, me deja sin habla. Muchas gracias! Significa mucho. Espero que sigas la historia y si hay algo que quieras preguntar o que no te guste no dudes en decirlo Saludos

**KANAME :** Tu review me mato de amor! No se que decirte, me alegra que te guste la historia y la forma en que escribo, lo hago de la mejor manera que puedo. Además de la inspiración en Rowling y otra novela. Muchas gracias por el review y por haber hablado sobre la tragedia de la inundación en mi país, significa mucho. La gente acá esta ayudando mucho y es bastante solidaria, pero el gobierno cualquier cosa! Así es Argentina… Te mando un beso enorme! Espero que sigas la historia y ya sabes que cualquier duda o critica, las puertas están abiertas

**dracoforever :** Lo mejor es que te parezca interesante! Siempre voy a tratar de acabar los capítulos para dejar con justamente, ganas de mas. Espero que te guste, muchísimas gracias por el review!

Gracias a **minako marie , BlueJoy, LuniitaCullen, Serena Princesita Hale, En Resumen soy un Heroe, BereLestrange, Melanie Lestrange , karina349 y selene lizt** por los reviews! Siempre un gusto!

Disclaimers: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen Ojala Draco fuera real. Rowling rules

* * *

Capítulo 2:

- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

- Quítate el abrigo.

Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua.

- No voy a quedarme...

- Entonces vete - murmuró Draco con un despectivo gesto de la mano -. Me haces perder el tiempo.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en un sillón.

- Te he preguntado por qué me has hecho venir.

- Quería mirarte - Draco deslizó sus dorados ojos por la esbelta figura de Hermione, deteniéndola brevemente en la sorprendente plenitud de sus senos para deslizarla a continuación con insultante frialdad hasta las femeninas curvas de sus caderas.

Hermione nunca se había sentido cómoda con su propio cuerpo. Sus voluptuosas curvas y su melena atraían las miradas de los hombres como un imán. Ambas cosas llamaban la atención a la clase equivocada de población masculina, no a la que ella deseaba. Se parecía a su madre y odiaba saberlo. Si no hubiera poseído aquella figura y aquel pelo, no habría tenido la atención de Draco Malfoy seis años atrás, estaba segura.

Sus ojos brillaron como amatistas mientras soportaba el examen de Draco con la cabeza tan alta como podía sostenerla.

- ¿Te apetece beber algo? – preguntó él, arrastrando la voz.

- No, gracias.

Draco se sirvió una copa de champán.

- No me gusta beber solo, pero tengo entendido que temes probar el alcohol cuando estás conmigo. Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenua.

- ¿Qué estás celebrando? - preguntó Hermione con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz, ignorando la pulla sobre el alcohol.

- Que eres viuda - replicó él con suave énfasis, recordándole a Hermione con brutalidad que no tenía inhibiciones y que no sentía ningún respeto por los patrones normales de comportamiento.

- Mi padre...

Draco irguió por completo su metro ochenta y cinco y alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

- Me ha robado a mí y a sus empleados. Los dos lo sabemos ¿Hace falta que hablemos sobre ello?

- ¿Tienes que ser tan inflexible con él? - preguntó Hermione, avanzando unos pasos -. Cometió un error...

- Las cárceles están llenas de personas que han cometido graves errores - interrumpió Draco - ¿Robar? Un delito tan sórdido, y a la vez tan personal...

- ¿Pe... personal? - tartamudeó Hermione involuntariamente.

- Sólo pagué el excesivo precio de la empresa de ingeniería Granger por ti, como gesto, de buena fe hacia tu familia...

- ¿Buena fe? - Hermione dejó escapar una amarga risa de incredulidad -. Tú no sabes lo que es la buena fe. Fue chantaje. Trataste de presionarme jugando con la situación económica de mi familia...

- Estaba demostrando que sé cuidar de los míos - interrumpió de nuevo Draco con precisión.

- ¿Los tuyos? – repitió Hermione con asco -. ¡Nunca fui tuya!

Draco alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

- Fuiste mía en el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez, pero no tuviste valor para enfrentarte a la realidad...

- ¡Cómo te atreves¡

- ¿Y cómo te atreves tú a entrar en la habitación en la que yacimos juntos y a negar lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - preguntó Draco con hiriente desprecio.

Hermione deseó golpearlo. Deseó gritar desde el fondo de su humillación. Pero no se dejó arrastrar.

- Mi padre... - dijo, a propósito.

- Nunca he tenido un empleado más consentido - interrumpió Draco-Le concedí completa autonomía para dirigir una empresa que ya no era suya y a cambio esperaba lealtad, no que me robara.

- ¡Puede vender su casa y devolverte cada penique! - dijo Hermione, furiosa -. ¿No te basta con eso?

- La casa de tu padre tiene dos hipotecas. ¿Por qué crees que robó? - replicó Draco secamente -. No quiero oír hablar más del tema.

- Está terriblemente avergonzado de lo que ha hecho - Hermione no sabía que la casa estaba hipotecada. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su decepción.

- Este asunto me aburre - dijo Draco, mirándola irónicamente -. Sólo me interesa tu padre como medio para conseguir un fin. No podrás influir en mi opinión con ruegos sentimentales. No hay sentimientos en los negocios...

- ¿Así que sólo me has hecho venir para regodearte? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con ojos brillantes -. Me pones enferma, Draco. Me mantendré junto a mi padre hagas lo que hagas...

- Te gustan los hombres débiles ¿no? – dijo Draco con voz sedosa -. Puede que llorando un poco y haciendo que sonara música de violines lograra que vinieras a mí...

- Nunca acudiría a ti por propia voluntad - dijo Hermione con creciente rabia -. Odié desde el principio tu actitud ególatra y tu ignorancia frente a las cosas que realmente importan.

- No tengo nada de ignorante - la réplica fue muy tranquila, pero la temperatura subió al instante en la habitación -. Tengo sangre rusa. _Cualquiera_ desearía tener ascendencia en Rusia

Por un instante, Hermione sintió la tentación de reír. Pero se contuvo al toparse con la feroz mirada que le dirigió Draco, sintiendo al instante una llamada de alarma en su cabeza. Aquel temible y terrible genio... Volvió instintivamente la cabeza para medir la distancia que la separaba de la puerta.

- Y tú no eres mi igual. Lo demostraste hace seis años - añadió Draco -. De hecho, dejaste muy claro tu grado de estupidez.

Hermione apretó los puños.

- ¡No me llames estúpida! Lo que me faltaba…

- ¡ ей-богу! (n/a Por Dios en ruso) - murmuró él con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Si te presiono un poco más me arrancarás la camisa y me rogaras que te tome como lo hiciste la última vez?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? - preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

- Fácilmente - Draco abrió expresivamente las manos antes de añadir: - No siento ningún respeto por ti. ¿Qué esperabas?

La rabia de Hermione empezó a superar su capacidad de control. Temió perderla en cualquier instante.

- Te portaste como una cualquiera...

- ¡Miserable canalla! - espetó Hermione, impulsada por una tremenda ola de agresividad.

- No fuiste leal conmigo, ni con Weasley - dijo Draco en tono cáustico -. Él te ofreció matrimonio. Yo te ofrecí algo menos seguro. Elegiste el anillo de bodas. Y perdiste...

- Me casé con el hombre al que amaba... ¡no perdí nada! - replicó Hermione ardientemente, sintiendo cómo palpitaba la adrenalina en sus venas.

Draco echó atrás su atractiva cabeza y rió roncamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no pensaste en mí en la oscuridad de la noche? ¿Que no añoraste la pasión que sólo yo podía darte? Si reaccionaste con él como reaccionaste conmigo, debió salir corriendo horrorizado.

Hermione se lanzo contra Draco como una leona. Dos poderosas manos la agarraron por las muñecas, conteniéndola. Una insolente sonrisa curvó la dulce boca de Draco.

- Vistes como una remilgada bibliotecaria, pero en el fondo de tu corazón eres una leona, ¿verdad? Sólo con rascar un poco la superficie aparecen los dientes y las garras. Eso me gusta, y me excita.

- Maldito estúpido... ¡¿Puedes callarte?! - gritó Hermione.

- ¡Y también te excita a ti! - Draco la atrajo hacia sí cuando ella trató de darle una patada. Sujetó ambas manos de Hermione con una de las suyas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo despectivamente -. Toda esa frustración sexual clamando por ser satisfecha... Podría poseerte ahora mismo, contra la pared, en el suelo, y te encantaría - aseguró con ofensiva seguridad -. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

¡NUNCA! - exclamó Hermione, mirando a Draco con toda la furia que pudo desde su ignominiosa e impotente posición -. La mera idea de que vuelvas a tocarme hace que me sienta físicamente enferma.

- No te bastó con una lección, ¿verdad? - murmuró Draco con voz ronca -. ¿No recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando te hice el amor?

- ¡Aquello no fue amor! Fue simple lujuria.

- Y tú tienes un problema con eso que yo no tengo - dijo Draco con voz aterciopelada. Y entonces riendo sarcásticamente, soltó a Hermione y la apartó de sí.

Hermione permaneció donde estaba, temblando angustiada. Había perdido el control. El control físico y mental. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Seis años atrás, cuando tenía dieciocho, era bastante más ingenua e inconsciente de lo que se consideraba en la actualidad. Los últimos minutos eran como una mancha oscura en su mente. No quería examinarlos. Draco, la había hecho enfadar tanto que se había puesto violenta, y saberlo le hacía sentirse avergonzada además de horrorizada.

Tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. El latido de su corazón estaba locamente acelerado. De pronto, sus senos parecían sorprendentemente sensibles. Era enloquecedoramente consciente de que el encaje del sujetador oprimía sus pezones y de que su piel estaba estirada y tensa. Horrorizada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, miró al suelo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Vamos a centramos en los negocios - dijo Draco secamente -. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

- ¿En los negocios? - repitió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te he hecho venir por una sola razón. Podrías serme útil. Necesito una mujer que, represente un papel. Una mujer en la que pueda confiar para representar ese papel y dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo que le diga. Y creo que esa mujer podrías ser tú…

- Creo que no te sigo - dijo Hermione, parpadeando.

- Si estás dispuesta a ponerte en mis manos sin hacer preguntas durante un periodo que no exceda los tres meses, tendré en cuenta la posibilidad de tratar a tu padre con compasión y comprensión - dijo Draco con suavidad.

Compasión y comprensión. Esa clase de emociones eran ajenas a Draco. Hermione sintió que las sienes le palpitaban. No lograba concentrarse. Lo miró con gesto de incomprensión. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- Ese papel - continuó Draco, sirviendo champán en otra copa - implicará una intimidad considerable...

- ¿Intimidad? - susurró Hermione temblorosamente.

Draco la miró con inmensa satisfacción.

- Intimidad - repitió perezosamente, transformando la palabra en un inquietante mensaje sexual.

- ¿Qué... qué me ofreces exactamente?

- Tendrías que aceptar antes de que te diera los detalles - contestó Draco, mirándola con frialdad.

- Eso es ridículo

- No es habitual - dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no me fío de ti. ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? No tienes demasiados escrúpulos morales. Y aunque los tuvieras, debes pensar en tu padre.

- ¿Estás hablando de alguna clase de trabajo? - preguntó Hermione, poniéndose tensa.

La boca de Draco se curvó irónicamente.

- Podrías llamarlo así.

- ¿Y ese trabajo implicaría cometer algún delito?

- ¿Por quién me has tomado?

- ¿Sí o no?

- No.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

- Has mencionado la palabra intimidad... ¿te referías a una intimidad sexual? ¿O sólo era una broma?

Draco tensó su mandíbula.

- Te aseguro que no habría ninguna broma. Y sí, me refería a una intimidad sexual. Tu papel no sería creíble sin ella.

¿Por que seguía escuchando todas aquellas tonterías?, se preguntó Hermione con desagrado. ¿Estaba sugiriéndole Draco que se convirtiera en una especie de espía y se acostara con alguno de sus competidores para obtener información? No estaba entendiendo nada, pero esa idea resultaba repugnante.

- Evidentemente, lo que necesitas es una prostituta profesional – dijo echando atrás los hombros.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de oscura condescendencia.

- ¿Estás loca? Necesito una mujer que sepa comportarse como una dama...

- ¿Y no conoces ninguna? - interrumpió Hermione -. La verdad es que no me sorprende. ¿Y en cuántas camas se supone que debería meterse esa dama?

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione se ruborizó, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura.

- La única cama que tendrías que calentar sería la mía - añadió él sin esperar su respuesta.

Hermione lo miró con gesto de incredulidad. Dejó la copa de champán en la mesa y alargó una mano para recoger su abrigo.

- ¡No tengo intención de vender mi cuerpo para librar a mi padre de la prisión! - dijo con amarga claridad -. ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio, Draco? ¿No podías haberme pedido directamente que fuera tu querida? Pues la respuesta es no... ¡No, no y no! ¡Preferiría trabajar de prostituta por las calles!

Draco la miró con gesto impávido.

- Entonces, vete. No tengo más que decirte.

- Aún no he terminado - dijo Hermione en tono venenoso -. Hace seis años apareciste en mi vida como una sombra y trataste de destruirla. ¡No hay ningún ser humano vivo al que odie más que a ti! ¿Y por qué decidiste destrozar mi vida? Sólo por orgullo, egoísmo y lujuria. No te importó que estuviera comprometida con otro hombre o que amara a ese hombre. No te importó que pudieras herirlo tanto como a mí.

- Fuiste tú la que lo hirió, no yo.

Hermione se estremeció.

- Quisiste arruinar nuestra relación...

- Si lo hubieras amado de verdad, no habría tenido poder para hacerlo. Tú me diste ese poder.

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Hermione, ruborizándose.

Draco la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

- Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste.

Hermione sentía las rodillas como de gelatina. Draco la estaba acusando de haberlo alentado seis años atrás cuando, en realidad, lo que hizo fue luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su persecución. Pero, al final las fuerzas le fallaron.

- No debería haber venido - dijo pálida -. Nos odiamos, Draco. No creo que seas consciente de cuánto daño hiciste, y aunque lo fueras, no creo que te importara...

- Me dejaste...

Asombrosamente, la intensa furia y la incredulidad de Draco seguían allí, latentes, tan vivas como seis años atrás. Hermione no comprendía cómo podía conservar la fuerza de su emoción después de tanto tiempo. A fin de cuentas, Draco Malfoy no se enamoró de ella. Lo único que sintió por ella desde el principio fue deseo. La forma en que la miraba, en que la tocaba, en que le hablaba... El depredador y su víctima. Pasión y dolor. Eso fue lo que le ofreció. Y ella no lo dejó... huyó como si la persiguiera el diablo.

- Sigo pensando que no merezco la oferta que me has hecho – dijo Hermione, respirando temblorosamente -. Sigues ahí sentado en tu torre de marfil rodeado de todo tu dinero, y tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos.

- Eso no es cierto - replicó Draco secamente.

- Pisas a la gente. La manipulas. Hace seis años le gustabas a mi padre. Él no podía ver a través de ti como yo. ¡Oh, sí, pensaba que eras un gran tipo! – dijo Hermione con evidente desagrado -. Pero ahora no te importa lo más mínimo que sufra, ¿verdad? Lo único que ves es la oportunidad de humillarme. Pero no pienso darte esa arma, Draco. Yo también tengo mi orgullo - añadió, volviéndose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Draco estaba pálido bajo su ya blanca piel, pero era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a ceder un centímetro. Y Hermione no esperaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente pensaba que defenderse de aquellas acusaciones sería rebajarse.

- ¿Fuiste feliz con él? - preguntó Draco, mirándola con sus ojos grises, tan intensos como la inmensidad de los glaciares.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió lentamente. Era evidente que Draco no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho. Le estaba preguntando por Ronald.

- Era mi mejor amigo - contestó finalmente, apartando la mirada.

- ¿Y la amistad es tu sentimiento ideal para el matrimonio?

«No», pensó Hermione con tristeza, pero así fue como acabaron las cosas. Volvió a mirar a Draco y algo se agitó en su interior. El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado. Por un instante, experimentó un extraordinario tirón físico en su dirección, y lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquel instante la trastocó de arriba abajo.

- Yo habría sido tu amante, tu vida – dijo Draco entre dientes, y la rabia seguía allí, la rabia que Hermione había temido, surgiendo con un antagonismo que la hizo dar un paso atrás -. Sal de aquí - añadió con aspereza -. ¡Sal de aquí antes de que pierda el control y decida demostrarte lo sensible que puedo ser!

Hermione no necesitó otra invitación. Salió de la suite a toda prisa. Una vez en el pasillo, cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y profundamente. Draco le provocaba un torbellino de emociones. Siempre había sido así. Eran opuestos en todos los sentidos, pero por un momento... por un extraño e inquietante momento, Hermione había reconocido una inexplicable punzada de empatía. Había deseado rodearlo con sus brazos. No podía escapar a la sensación de que le había hecho daño. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que siempre había deseado hacerle?.

Cuando estaba con Draco Malfoy, no se reconocía a sí misma. Siempre había sido así. Con otras personas, era introvertida y tranquila; nunca salía a relucir su mal genio ni la violencia que él era capaz de provocarle. Hacía qué surgiera todo lo malo de su carácter. Le hacía sentirse como si pudiera transformarse en una mujer como su madre... ¿y no era eso lo que más la asustaba?

Entró en su coche sin recordar haber salido del hotel. La forma en que se sintió cuando Draco la acarició seis años atrás aun la perseguía. Entonces supo que no sólo se parecía a su madre, sino que también podía comportarse como ella. Aquél fue el descubrimiento más devastador de todos; saber que existía aquella debilidad en su interior, aquella capacidad de olvidarlo todo... lealtad, amor... y de perder completamente el control en los brazos de un hombre.

Sabía que de no haber sido por la entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, Draco no sé habría detenido. El sexo era una fuerza terriblemente poderosa, si uno se sabía tan vulnerable como Hermione. Un momento de debilidad cerca de un hombre como Draco bastaría para hacerle perder completamente el control. En realidad, tuvo suerte de escapar sana y salva.

Pero jamás sé le ocurrió pensar que seguiría igual de «sana y salva» durante seis años, tras cinco de matrimonio. Ningún hombre la había tocado durante ese tiempo. Era virgen, nada menos. Y estaba segura de que a Draco le encantaría saberlo. Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que lo averiguara. Le parecería realmente jocoso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Hermione trató de atajar aquellos pensamientos y puso el coche en marcha. ¿Cómo era posible que a Draco se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle aquella insultante propuesta? Nada menos que pasar tres meses en su cama como penitencia por haberse casado con otro hombre... Y la absurda forma en que se lo había planteado.

Mientras aparcaba el coche sintió que las sienes volvían a palpitarle dolorosamente y apretó el volante con fuerza. Era demasiado tarde para acudir a casa de su padre. Iría a verlo al día siguiente a primera hora y se aseguraría de que acudiera a consultar a un abogado. Era una crisis y ella sabía enfrentarse a las crisis. Durante años, su vida había pasado de una crisis a otra prácticamente sin interrupciones.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y enseguida reconoció al hombre que se hallaba en el exterior.

* * *

¿Quién estará en el otro lado? Será Draco o un nuevo personaje, o el papá de Hermione? ¿Qué creen? En el capítulo que viene, empieza la historia en sí, la convivencia, las nuevas vivencias entre Draco y Hermione que me imagino, hace que por lo menos se quieran ¿no? Jajajaja. Hasta la próxima. Avisen por faltas de ortografía y si no les gusta algo, y si quieren agregarle algo a la historia! Gracias

(_Feliz por la clasificación del Barcelona a semis de la Champions. Gracias a esta alegría que parecía imposible por los obstáculos, terminé lo suficientemente inspirada como para subir el segundo capitulo. Gracias Messi, hoy más que nunca, sos Dios_)

**Reviewwwww! Por favor**

Nicole de Felton


	4. Acepto

Hola! Aca de vuelta con otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten Muchas gracias a todas las que empezaron a seguir esta historia y a las que pueden dejar un review, les estoy mas que agradecida.

Contesto los reviews de las que no tienen usuario y a continuación el capítulo!

KANAME: jajaja Claro que es difícil resistirse a Draco, de todas maneras la petición de Draco no es tan desubicada como lo parece, tiene un transfondo que se va a ver en este capítulo. Amo los Dramiones demasiado y me encanta hacerte pasar un buen rato mientras lees esta historia porque sé lo que se siente esperar por un nuevo capítulo de un fic! Cambiando de tema, de qué pais sos? Aca en Argentina ya no se habla de la catástrofe porque hay cientos de miles de mas problemas que ni te voy a ennumerar. Aca todos los dias pasa algo nuevo! Jajajaj. Un beso enorme espero que disfrutes el capitulo y no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias por dejar un review siempre

Isabel: No, no es Draco el que la fue a perseguir, pero muy cerca… Gracias, significa mucho que te guste y espero que este capítulo sea tambien de tu agrado. Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por el review de verdad que me saca una sonrisa enorme cada vez que recibo alguno.

Violeta15 ¿Te gustó? Espero que este capitulo tambien. Aca esta la actualizacion decime si te gusta el rumbo de la historia, y si no acepto sugerencias con muchooo gusto

mirak04: Te gusta la trama de Draco tirano y Hermione orgullosa? A mi tambien! El Dramione es lo mejor que hay y mientras no hayan faltas de ortografia me leo cualquier cosa. Muchisimas gracias por el review, significa mucho. Disfruta del capitulo!

Gracias a: **Yuuki Kuchiki, LuniitaCullen, ValeenG, tokio2323, AraMalfoyG, Serena Princesita Hale, BlueJoy, minako marie, BereLestrange, selene lizt, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black** y sobre todo a ** tyna fest ** por los reviews, se los agradezco muchisimo! Espero que disfriuten del capitulo y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o corrección las puertas estan abiertas.

Disclaimers: Rowling sos la dueña!

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y enseguida reconoció al hombre que se hallaba en el exterior.

- Hola, doctor Bonelli - saludó tras abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Edgardo Bonelli era un viejo amigo de su padre. Su mujer y él tenían una casa de reposo privada.

- Te he llamado antes, pero no estabas - dijo él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Hermione, sintiendo una punzada de ansiedad al ver el gesto preocupado del doctor.

- Tu padre va a pasar un par de días con nosotros, hasta que se recupere...

- ¿Pero por qué...? Supongo que ya sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿pero qué le sucede?

El señor Bonelli suspiró.

- Henry lleva unos meses recibiendo tratamiento para la depresión.

Hermione se puso pálida.

- No me había dicho nada...

- La muerte de tu madre fue un golpe muy duro para él.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuatro meses atrás, recibieron la noticia de la muerte de su madre en un accidente de avion. Desde el día en que se fue hasta el día de su muerte, ni Hermione ni su padre volvieron a ver a Jean. Su madre no quiso volver a tener ningún contacto con ellos. Los borró de su vida e inició una nueva en el extranjero.

- Pero pareció aceptarlo muy bien - protestó, Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- ¿No pensaste en ningún momento que se lo tomó demasiado bien? - murmuró el doctor. - Creo que aun tenía la esperanza de que volviera. Pero cuando Jean murió, perdió toda esperanza. Entonces fue cuando la depresión se inició y él comenzó a jugar. Y ahora se ha metido en un buen lío...

- Sí - susurró Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No ha tenido fuerzas para hacer frente a esta situación, Mione. Esta tarde se ha tomado unas pastillas para dormir...

Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Afortunadamente, no tenía demasiadas. Su asistenta lo encontró tumbado en el cuarto de estar y pensó que había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón cercano y agachó la cabeza mientras el doctor seguía hablando.

- Ella fue la que me llamó. Cuando vi las pastillas, me puse en contacto con el médico que trataba a Henry y decidimos que la casa de reposo sería una solución mejor que el hospital local.

Hermione quiso agradecer a Bonelli que hubiera mostrado aquella discreción, pero no logró encontrar su voz.

- Cuando despertó, me juró que no había tratado de suicidarse. Dijo que estaba desesperado porque no lograba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y al ver que las primeras pastillas no le bastaban para quedarse dormido, tomó algunas más.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sabré que pensar dentro de unos días, cuando haya hablado más con él - contestó el doctor-. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo ponerme en contacto con el tal Malfoy.

- ¿Con Draco? - preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que aceptará verme? Quiero explicarle que lo último que necesita Henry en estos momentos es una acusación formal.

Hermione apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que esa noche podía haber perdido a su padre. Si éste no había podido enfrentarse al primer impacto de lo sucedido, ¿cómo iba a soportar todo lo que quedaba por venir? Denuncias, juicio, vergüenza, y sentencia. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- No va a haber ninguna acusación formal. He visto a Draco esta tarde y se ha mostrado muy comprensivo...

- ¡No sé mostró muy comprensivo cuando hizo que echaran a tu padre de su despacho!

- Le he explicado la tensión a la que ha estado sometido papá y me ha prometido que no lo llevará a juicio. - repitió Hermione, retorciendo las manos mientras tomaba una decisión.

- ¿Y el dinero? Supongo que Henry no tendrá forma de devolverlo...

- Draco está dispuesto a perdonarle la deuda...

- Debe de ser un hombre muy decente - dijo el doctor Bonelli, moviendo la cabeza -. Supuse que querría escarmentar a tu padre para dar ejemplo a los demás empleados. Desde luego, me alegra saber que voy a poder transmitir la buena noticia a tu padre - añadió, levantándose para salir.

- Iré a visitarlo mañana - dijo Hermione.

Él hizo una mueca.

- ¿Te sentirías muy dolida si te aconsejara que le concedieras un par de días para recuperarse?

- No - mintió Hermione.

- Piensa que te ha decepcionado y no creo que quiera que lo veas hasta encontrarse mejor.

- No hay problema - dijo Hermione rígidamente.

- Tiene que enfrentarse a problemas muy graves, Hermione. Ha perdido su trabajo y su autoestima.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, Hermione marcó el número del Dean Gate Hotel y pidió que le pusieran con la suite de Draco. Este contestó, con un gruñido de impaciencia.

- Soy yo - dijo Hermione con voz tensa -. He cambiado de opinión.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos largos segundos. Se prolongó mientras Hermione temblaba en su extremo de la línea con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. Tal vez Draco nunca había esperado que aceptara su propuesta... tal vez había estado jugando con ella.

- Enviaré el coche a buscarte - no hubo ninguna emoción en su respuesta. Hermione no pudo creer lo que oía.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora.

- ¿Ahora? - repitió ella, incrédula.

- Ahora. He esperado seis años para esto. No quiero esperar una hora más.

- No puedo ir a tu hotel a esta hora de la noche – susurró Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no? - la profunda voz de Draco se espesó audiblemente-. No vas a volver a casa... Además, te aviso que si no vienes, el trato queda cancelado.

- ¡Eso es totalmente irrazonable!

- Pero es lo que quiero - afirmó Draco.

- No siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Draco, riendo con suavidad, y a continuación colgó el teléfono.

Hermione tuvo al coche esperando una hora. Hizo el equipaje como si fuera a irse para el fin de semana. En el fondo de su mente, una voz no dejada de repetir: «no es posible que hayas aceptado». Tomó una foto de Ronald de la mesilla de noche y la miró tensamente. Fue sacada el día que abrió su estudio fotográfico. Iba vestido de traje, cosa nada habitual en él. Era un chico pelirrojo y delgado, de estatura media, con suaves ojos celestes.

- No me importa... esa clase de cosas no son verdaderamente importantes - dijo Ron con calma, cuando Hermione le mostró su vergüenza y dolor tras aquella tarde en la que estuvo a punto de compartir la cama con Draco Malfoy -. Por supuesto que te perdono.

Ronald y su familia se trasladaron a la casa de al lado cuando Hermione tenía diez años. Él era un chico introvertido, sin grandes ambiciones. Su única pasión era la fotografía. Era una excepción entre el resto de sus hermanos, todos apasionados por el rugby y los deportes. Y Hermione era una niña solitaria, dolorosamente consciente desde pequeña de que su madre no tenía tiempo para ella ni para su padre.

Ronald la oyó llorar en la caseta de las herramientas un día que Hermione volvió del colegio más temprano de lo que era habitual y vio a su madre semidesnuda con un desconocido. Saltó la valla y acudió a consolarla. Hermione estaba tan dolida y asombrada por lo que había visto que se lo contó. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la escuchó, ofreciéndole el afecto y el consuelo que buscaba. Le dijo que no debía contarle a su padre ni a nadie lo que había visto. Él también fue muy ingenuo al asumir que la madre de Hermione no había hecho una costumbre de aquella clase de cosas. Hermione no era mucho mayor cuando supo que siempre había otro hombre en la vida de su madre y que su padre simplemente trataba de simular que no sabía nada.

Y también averiguó muy pronto que las aventuras de su madre eran pasto del cotilleo popular. Aquello le produjo un intenso sentimiento de humillación durante su adolescencia. Y a lo largo de ésta, Ronald estuvo allí para consolarla. Fue su mejor amigo, su héroe adolescente. Para cuando Hermione cumplió los dieciséis años, ambas familias empezaron a verlos como inseparables. Pero mirando atrás, Hermione recordó que Ronald nunca habló de amor, matrimonio o niños con ella; no hasta que su familia y otras personas empezaron a bromear insistentemente sobre cuándo pensaban casarse.

Ron se fue a estudiar a Londres un año. Volvía a casa tan sólo algún que otro fin de semana, y Hermione pensó que lo estaba perdiendo. También se preguntó si alguna vez había sido suyo para perderlo, si Ronald estaría tratando de borrar la idea generalizada de que estaban destinados el uno al otro desde su infancia.

Entonces, de pronto, la navidad que Hermione cumplió diecisiete años, Ronald le pidió que fuera su novia. A pesar de que insistió en que no debían tener ninguna prisa para casarse, Hermione se sintió en el cielo. No había nada que no pudiera contarle a Ronald, nada de lo que no pudieran hablar. Se complementaban en todos los aspectos, no como sus padres, que no se complementaban en ninguno.

Había sido tan inocente... reflexionó ahora, metiendo la foto en la bolsa de viaje. Había estado tan ciega hasta el amargo final... ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta por fin de que cualquier varón medianamente normal habría estallado al enterarse de que su futura esposa había estado a punto de meterse en la cama de otro hombre una semana antes de su boda? Aquella traición debería haberle importado a Ronald. Y no debería haberla perdonado con tanta facilidad... Irónicamente, Hermione se sintió mucho más disgustada por lo sucedido que él. Quiso cancelar la boda, pero Ronald le rogó que no lo hiciera, diciéndole cuánto la necesitaba. Finalmente Hermione se dejó persuadir...

La limusina se fue acercando al hotel y con cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión fue creciendo en el interior de Hermione.

Cuando entraron en el hotel, el chófer la condujo, directamente al ascensor. El hombre que estaba en aquellos momentos en recepción miró un momento a Hermione, pero no dijo nada. Ésta se ruborizó intensamente al imaginar lo que podría haber pensado. ¿Creería que iba a ofrecer un «servicio» a un cliente? ¿No era cierto que los hoteles ignoraban discretamente aquella clase de idas y venidas?

Un camarero abrió la puerta de la suite de Draco. Éste estaba junto a la chimenea, hablando por teléfono en fluido italiano. Al verla, apartó el teléfono un momento y dijo:

- Estaba a punto de cenar sin ti.

La mirada de Hermione cayó sobre una mesa exquisitamente preparada para dos. No había comido desde el desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. El camarero encendió los candelabros, bajó la intensidad de las luces y descorchó el vino.

Draco colgó el teléfono y cruzó la habitación en dos largas zancadas. Con manos seguras, deshizo el lazo del cinturón del abrigo de Hermione y lo deslizó de sus tensos hombros como si estuviera desvistiendo a una muñeca.

- Sirva el vino y váyase - le dijo al camarero, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Hermione y conduciéndola a la mesa para que se sentara.

Hermione tomó su vaso de vino en cuanto estuvo servido.

- Sólo un vaso - dijo Draco en tono irónico -. No me gustaría que me acusaras por segunda vez de haberte emborrachado.

Hermione se ruborizo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me temo que el recepcionista ha pensado que venía a... a ofrecerte mis servicios.

- No creo - dijo Draco con voz sedosa. - Una buscona de clase nunca vestiría tan mal.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

- No he venido aquí a ser insultada.

- Has venido aquí a aceptar lo que yo decida ofrecerte - replicó Draco, deslizando una despectiva mirada por la blusa y la falda de Hermione -. Al ver que te retrasabas he supuesto que te estabas vistiendo para la ocasión...

Hermione rió amargamente.

- ¿Qué ocasión?

- He encargado toda tu comida favorita – así era. Hermione no se había dado cuenta. Draco debía tener una increíble memoria -. Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti - añadió, como si esperara que lo aplaudieran.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre mi padre - dijo Hermione precipitadamente.

- No me has mirado a los ojos ni una vez desde que has entrado en la habitación.

Involuntariamente, Hermione alzó los ojos, y se topó con los de Draco, que brillaban de impaciencia. Era evidente que no le estaba dando las respuestas adecuadas.

- Esto no funcionará, si no lo puedes hacer mejor – añadió él secamente.

- No me amenaces - le advirtió Hermione tensa -. Respondo aun peor cuando me amenazan. Y ahora, ¿podemos hablar sobre mi padre?

- Prefiero comer manteniendo una conversación más ligera.

Hermione lo mandó al infierno con la mirada. A continuación, hundió el cuchillo en el paté con repentino apetito. Tomó los dos platos siguientes hablando tan sólo cuando se vio obligada a hacerlo. Si alguno perdió el apetito fue Draco, que, finalmente, apartó su plato soltando una imprecación y se levantó.

- Te comportas como una cría caprichosa.

- No es cierto Draco - replicó Hermione, comenzando a comer el postre con mucha calma - Querías que viniera y he venido. Querías que comiera y lo estoy haciendo.

- No denunciaré a tu padre - Draco habló en un tono totalmente carente de emoción.

- No podrá devolverte el dinero...

- Debe hacerlo - la mandíbula de Draco se tensó – Debe devolver el dinero.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione amargamente -. No tiene trabajo y no creo que pueda conseguir uno. Y aunque venda todo lo que tiene, aún te deberá dinero.

- Entonces le daré otro trabajo.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida por aquella inesperada y generosa oferta.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí no, desde luego. Necesita empezar de nuevo para esta segunda oportunidad. Déjalo en mis manos – dijo Draco, arrastrando la voz -. Le encontraré algo.

- ¿Y el dinero? - insistió Hermione.

- Lo devolverá. Si se siente tan avergonzado como dices, querrá devolverlo. No querrá seguir en deuda conmigo.

- Pero...

- Además - interrumpió Draco -, esa oferta de trabajo estará condicionada a que acepte seguir tratamiento para su adicción.

- ¡No es ningún adicto! - exclamó Hermione, saliendo en defensa de su padre.

- Cualquier hombre capaz de jugarse más de lo que tiene es un adicto. Necesita seguir una terapia para poder enfrentarse a la tentación en el futuro. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? - preguntó Draco secamente, haciéndole sospechar a Hermione que le había concedido bastante más de lo que tenía planeado.

Sin embargo, ella esperaba más. Quería que la deuda quedara cancelada, como le había dicho al doctor Bonelli. Fuera o no irrazonable, quería evitar toda causa de tensión para su padre.

- Me estás consiguiendo muy barata ¿no? - preguntó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la oscura mirada que le dirigió Draco.

- ¿Quieres que firmemos un contrato por los tres meses que vas a compartir mi cama? ¿Con una cláusula especificando lo que cobrarás y otra diciendo que podrás quedarte con toda la ropa y las joyas que te compre? Por mí no hay problema - Draco movió una mano, dejando claro que así era -. He oído decir que esa clase de contratos suelen firmarse en Estados Unidos. Pero antes tendrás que decirme qué precio le pondrías a ese perfecto cuerpo tuyo.

- ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! - exclamó Hermione, furiosa.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Draco mirándola con gesto despectivo.

- En este momento - murmuró Hermione -, todo lo que quiero saber es qué esperas que haga durante estos tres meses.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Draco se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Quiero que simules ser mi prometida - dijo con evidente tensión.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su asombro.

- ¿Porqué?

- Tengo mis motivos - replicó Draco con una seriedad que dejó perpleja a Hermione.

- No veo por qué no puedes explicármelo...

- Sólo te diré esto - Draco la observó con gesto distante antes de continuar -. Hace años que no mantengo ningún contacto con mi padre y ahora se está muriendo. Deseo pasar una temporada con él, y, para facilitar ese deseo, necesito una prometida que me acompañe a su casa.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo una intensa curiosidad a pesar de sí misma. Supuso que Draco pretendía reconciliarse con su padre, ¿pero para qué necesitaba presentarse ante él con una falsa prometida? Sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias...

Frunció el ceño.

- Una vez me dijiste que no tenías familia.

- En el verdadero sentido de la palabra «familia», era cierto. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Me enviaron a un internado. Mi padre volvió a casarse y al cabo de una temporada decidió olvidar mi existencia. Él tenía su vida y yo la mía hasta que hace unos años, volvimos a encontrarnos por iniciativa suya... – los fuertes rasgos de Draco se ensombrecieron visiblemente -. Lo que sucedió entonces cercenó completamente todo lazo familiar - concluyó con aspereza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Hermione, frustrada al ver que Draco no parecía tener intención de continuar.

- Como todas las mujeres, eres incurablemente curiosa - dijo él, sonriendo con sarcasmo -. El conocimiento es un arma poderosa en manos de una mujer calculadora. No cuento mis intimidades a nadie Hermione... nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

Hermione se sintió como si la hubiera pillado espiando.

- Sólo quiero una cosa de ti - continuó él -. Una buena representación. Mi padre no es ningún estúpido. No se le engaña fácilmente.

- No quiero engañar a nadie.

- Por eso tendremos que ser amantes de verdad cuando vayamos. La intimidad, como la química sexual, es algo que puede sentirse - afirmó Draco con ronca convicción -. Lo único que simularemos será nuestro amor… y, por supuesto, mi intención de casarme contigo.

Amante... Hermione se puso rígida ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por llegar. Pero aún sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que Draco quería montar aquella farsa. Y entonces, el cinismo le sugirió cuál era. Su padre estaba muriendo, y probablemente era un hombre muy rico. ¿Habría impuesto alguna condición especial en su testamento para que su hijo heredara? ¿Le habría exigido que se casara? ¿Y sería el frío dinero lo que impulsaba a Draco a montar aquella representación?

- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Hermione se quedó helada al oír a Draco. Éste le tomó una mano, haciéndola levantarse lentamente del asiento.

- Estás temblando... ¿por qué? Has estado casada varios años. No careces de experiencia - los rasgos de se endurecieron claramente al decir aquello.

-…

* * *

¿Le dirá Hermione la verdad? ¿Será su virginidad un problema o creen que Draco va a querer acostarse con ella hasta las ultimas consecuencias? ¿Qué pasará a la hora de dormir?

Espero que les haya gustado. **En el principio del proximo capitulo se viene una grande!** Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por todo, si les gusta ya saben que simplemente aca abajo pueden dejarme un** review!**

Gracias por todo, espero que les guuuuuuuuuuuuste de verdad

**LO MAS IMPORTANTE AVISENME POR INCOHERENCIAS O FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA! POR FAVOR**

( _No pude abstenerme en mi odio hacia el gob. de mi país y al doctor le puse "Edgardo Bonelli" por los periodistas anti kirchneristas Marcelo Bonelli y Edgardo Alfano. Ya se que fue infantil al extremo… Si les molesta cambio el nombre enseguida, de verdad! )_

_( Martes que viene no se pierdan la Champions League con el Barcelona vs Bayern Munich. La tenemos complicada frente al Bayern pero bueno… será lo que Dios quiera. DESEENME SUERTE)_

_Y ahora me voy a bañar porque debo irme a la Plaza de Mayo para participar de la protesta llamada #18 Abril que se basa en manifestar en contra de las politicas que se aplican en Argentina. No importa de donde sean lo mas probable es que la noticia recorra el mundo. Todo por la patria!_

Y de paso, mis condolencias a Venezuela que es gobernada por un colectivero! Tooooo much esto!

**REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS! por fiii!**


	5. ¿Si o no? YA PUEDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW

**ESTE ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO. ACTUALIZADO EL DIA 24/4 EL CAPITULO NUMERO 4 DEL FIC. SI CREIAN QUE ESTE DEBERIA SER EL 5 Y ES EL 4, ES PORQUE BORRE EL DEL ARGUMENTO**

Hola! Primero que nada gracias por los 20 reviews que me dejaron en el ultimo capitulo, jamas habia recibido tanto! Muchas gracias de verdad. Es el mas largo que hice hasta ahora :)

Contesto reviews que no tengan cuenta en ff. Y sigue el capitulo.

**GRANDE BORUSSIA DORTMUND!** GRANDE GRANDE GRANDE (del Barça no quiero hablar)

KANAME: Gracias por dejar siempre un review! Yeyy Mexicana, tengo varias ciber-amigas de allá. Bueno, hablando del fic. Hermione no se si quiere tener su primera vez todavía, la pobre esta traumada por la madre, pero pronto pronto proonto va a llegar. Cómo se va a enterar Draco no te puedo decir, peeero supongo que su actitud va a cambiar a partir de eso ¿no?. Bueno espero que te guste, no te robo mas tiempo. Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por estar siempre, por supuesto que me encanta que seas algo asi como mi fan, pero prefiero que seamos amigas jajaj. Ya que no tenes una cuenta aca, podrías si queres, pasarme tu Twitter. Jeje el mio es AryaMalfoy. Gracias por todo.

Isabel : No seas malvada! Como Draco se va a burlar? Hay una posibilidad de que lo haga un tiempo después, pero no en el momento. Sería de lo mas cruel, y no quiero que el sea taaaan asi. Gracias por dejar un review y espero que el capitulo te guste lo suficiente como para dejar otro Un beso y de vuelta, muchas gracias.

mirak04 : Bueeeno, el padre cometio un delito, pero imaginate si te pasa a vos, que harías? Es comprensible de una hija, aunque sí, debería pagar por ser un ladron, o un intento… No te preocupes que Draco se va a enterar de su virginidad, aunque no se sabe exactamente cuando, será hoy? Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo… Y con respecto al Barcelona, dejemos eso de lado porque es una tristeza enorme. (al final del capitulo deje una nota hablando del tema, si te interesa) y obvio podes decirme tu opinión del partido. Un beso enorme

Negrilu: Te contesto por aca porque no me deja responderte Fanfiction :S Gracias por el review, significa muchisimo. Draco y Hermione tienen mas problemas que Romeo y Julieta, la diferencia es que estos dos se los crean solitos jajjajaja. Espero que te guste

Ahora si, el capitulo! Dejen un review para mi :(

Gracias a: tyna fest, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, azu23blood, BlueJoy, Zelda Black7, Serena Princesita Hale, LuniitaCullen, AraMalfoyG, minako marie, saris305, ThoseLionEyes, Lily Dangerous Black, Kirisuke y Negrilu por los Reviews, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Este en especial está dedicado a BereLestrange porque se convirtió en alguien incondicional, siempre me da buena energía, y sigue esta historia como nadie. 3

Disclaimers: Rowling, todo tuyio

* * *

Capítulo 4:

- Estás temblando... ¿por qué? Has estado casada varios años. No careces de experiencia - los rasgos de se endurecieron claramente al decir aquello.

- ¡Eso no cambia nada!

- Por supuesto que sí - murmuró Draco, deslizando un dedo por los botones de la blusa de Hermione y desabrochando el superior, accediendo así al ensombrecido valle entres sus senos -. ¿Fuiste una esposa fiel?

- Cla... claro que lo fui – contestó Hermione, sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

- ¿De verdad? Me cuesta creerlo - murmuró Draco mientras desabrochaba el siguiente botón.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con voz más aguda de lo normal.

- No fuiste fiel a tu marido antes de la boda… ¿por qué ibas a serlo después? Si hubieras sido mi prometida, te habría matado. Desde luego, no habría seguido adelante con el matrimonio.

Hermione sintió que los oídos le zumbaban mientras una mano acariciaba la protuberancia de sus senos. De pronto sintió la cabeza muy ligera y los senos llenos y pesados.

- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - preguntó Draco.

- ¡Sí!

- Así que le dijiste toda la verdad. Seguro que no - adivinó Draco con cruel diversión -. Dudo que le hicieras un relato detallado... o Weasley nunca se habría recuperado.

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! - exclamó Hermione, temblorosa, apartándose de él al darse cuenta de que tenía la blusa prácticamente abierta -. Solo nos hemos vuelto a ver hace menos de cinco horas, Draco...

- ¿Y que más da? A mí no me importa. Hace cuatro horas y media que habría llegado a este punto, con menos ropa si no hubieras sido tan testaruda...

- ¡Eso es repugnante!

- Pero cierto... ¿Aún no sabes cómo funciona la mente de los hombres?

Hermione estaba empezando a comprobarlo. Draco la miraba sin ocultar su ardiente deseo. Y la carga sexual que una vez mencionó su madre relucía en el ambiente como si hubiera fuegos artificiales. Rodeó la mesa, tratando de sustraerse al poder de aquella mirada.

-Draco...por favor...esta noche no... quiero decir - Hermione sacó la punta de su roja lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior -... en realidad no puedes desear realmente hacer..

- Lo deseo - Draco se acercó a ella, dejándola perpleja al inclinarse y seguir con su propia lengua el rastro de la de Hermione. Ésta sintió al instante un intenso calor entre sus muslos, una sensación largamente enterrada, pero nunca olvidada. Se echó atrás violentamente, haciendo que una lámpara cayera al suelo.

Draco ignoró el accidente y la tomo por el brazo para impedir que se agachara a recoger los trozos rotos.

- Quiero darme un baño – excusó ella, desesperada.

- Y supongo que también te gustaría que bajara a fumar, aunque ni siquiera fumo, mientras te preparas para mecerte en la cama como una ruborizada recién casada - dijo Draco irónicamente.

- Sí... qué buena idea - replicó Hermione con amargura -. Y Puede que con un poco de suerte encuentres a una prostituta en el bar, porque es evidente que esa es la única clase de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

Un silencio electrizante cayó entre ambos. Draco dejó caer la mano con que la sostenía. Era evidente que las palabras de Hermione lo habían molestado.

- ¿Es así como piensas que te estoy tratando? - dijo entre dientes.

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

- No era esa mi intención - murmuró Draco.

La mirada que le dedicó Hermione dejó muy claro que no creía lo que acababa de oír.

- Bajaré - añadió Draco. - Espero no encontrarte borracha cuando vuelva.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Cary Grant y Doris Day... en That Touch of Mink - contestó Draco irónicamente -. ¿No has visto esa película?

- Me temo que no - admitió Hermione secamente.

- Creo que no hará falta que te compre el vídeo. Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien sola.

Y se fue. Hermione no supo muy bien cómo había logrado que se fuera, pero le relajaba completamente. Reprimiendo un bostezo entró en el dormitorio. Sacó de su bolsa de viaje lo necesario y fue al baño sin mirar una sola vez la cama.

Era evidente que Draco se sentía atraído por ella, pero no lograba comprender por qué. A fin de cuentas, sus experiencias con otras mujeres tenían que haber sido más satisfactorias y completas que las que tuvo con ella. Pero estaba claro que deseaba tenerla en su cama cuanto antes.

Tras ponerse un camisón de algodón, salió del baño y se metió en la gran cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando apoyó el rostro sobre la almohada. Todo aquello era una absurda farsa. Draco asumía que ella no carecía de experiencia en la cama tras cinco años de matrimonio... Un doloroso gemido escapó de la garganta de Hermione. Seis años atrás creía sinceramente que su apetencia sexual era prácticamente nula. Ron siempre se había limitado a darle unos castos besos. Nunca le había pedido más. Y Hermione decidió que en ese terreno encajaban tan bien como en los demás. El sexo no jugó un papel importante en sus vidas antes de su matrimonio. Y ella se sintió orgullosa de aquel hecho, convencida de que los lazos que la unían a Ronald eran más sólidos que los que surgían entre las parejas en el calor de la pasión. Le asustó mucho descubrir que podía resultar tan atractiva a los ojos de un hombre como Draco. No supo cómo interpretarlo. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva conocer a un hombre que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que utilizaba cualquier excusa para tocarla y que lograba ruborizarla sólo con mirarla.

Sí... Draco la deseó. Fue Ron el que nunca la deseó. En su noche de boda, se emborrachó, y siguió borracho durante toda la luna de miel en el Caribe, sin consumar el matrimonio.

Hermione pasó por un infierno e interpretó la falta de interés de él y sus borracheras como un castigo por su vergonzoso encuentro con Draco. El sentimiento de culpabilidad la mortificó noche tras noche. Pensó que estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que merecía y que le había hecho tanto daño a Ron que éste ni siquiera se sentía capaz de tocarla.

¿Con quién podía haber hablado de algo así? Ronald se negó a hacerlo, enterrándose totalmente en sí mismo cada vez que Hermione lo intentaba. El que era su mejor amigo dejó de serlo y se transformó en un lejano desconocido. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que no la quería como un hombre quería a una mujer y que, si ella aceptaba, estaba dispuesto a vivir un matrimonio fingido y a volver a ser su mejor amigo.

Se quedó dormida preguntándose cuánto tiempo seguiría Draco abajo y si ya se habría arrepentido de su acuerdo con ella. A pesar de todo durmió profundamente, pues estaba exhausta.

Y cuando subió, Draco sonrió apreciativamente al verla.

( … )

Hermione despertó de un largo y relajado sueño. Al abrir los ojos vio a Draco a escasos centímetros de ella. La miraba burlonamente con sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer se había dormido esperándome. Puedes llegar a resultar muy perjudicial para mi ego.

Hermione se sentó con una sonrisa y miró su reloj.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? - preguntó -. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente divertida que transformó sus poderosos rasgos. Alargó una mano y la deslizó por el cabello de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera apartar la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por la hora - dijo con suavidad -. Ayer superaste con creces a Doris Day. Te libraste de mí con total maestría. Salí de aquí sintiéndome una mezcla de adolescente idiota y un completo miserable - deslizó la mano a la mejilla de Hermione, mirando con intensidad sus ojos miel -. Y luego te metiste en la cama y te quedaste profundamente dormida. Cuando duermes con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada no pareces tener mas de dieciocho años. Y también parece que nunca te hubiera tocado un hombre... - su profunda voz se volvió más ronca al decir aquello -...como si fueras una princesa de cuento. El día que nos conocimos, eso fue lo que pensé al verte tumbada en el suelo con tu vestido de verano. Entonces abriste los ojos y vi que eran del color de la miel, dulce. ¡Dios santo! Nunca había deseado a una mujer como te deseé a ti en esos momentos.

La grave y espesa voz de Draco tenía una hipnótica cualidad que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Sentía la calidez de su mano en su mejilla y bajó la vista para ocultar su turbación.

- Hasta entonces tampoco había tenido que luchar nunca por una mujer... pero me gustan los retos, y tú te convertiste en un auténtico reto con tus frías sonrisas, y tus heladas miradas - continuó Draco - .Yo sabía que esa no era la verdadera Hermione. Luego descubrí que era solo una representación...

- No- protestó Hermione -. Tú descubriste algo que no era real, una mujer que creaste con tu mente, que sólo existía en tu imaginación.

- Existió aquí en mi cama. Apasionada, valiente e irresistible. Y quiero volver a tenerla.

Hermione trató de apartar la cabeza, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- Eres muy testaruda - dijo, sujetándola por el pelo.

- ¡Y tú eres un egoísta que sólo sabe pensar en si mismo! No pienso darte lo que quieres. Representaré el papel de tu prometida, pero la representación termina en la puerta del dormitorio - replicó Hermione furiosa.

- Ni lo sueñes - dijo, Draco sucintamente.

- ¿Quieres tu ración de carne? - preguntó ella vehementemente -. ¡De acuerdo, tómala! - dijo liberándose de la mano de Draco en su pelo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y añadió: - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando?

Se puso tensa al ver que la cabeza de Draco descendía hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes de desafío. Si su idea de la diversión era hacer el amor con un cuerpo inanimado, que lo hiciera.

Draco tomó su boca en una explosión de silencioso calor, bloqueando con su cabeza la luz, apoyando con firmeza las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de ésta como una descarga eléctrica. Aferró a Draco por los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de apartarlo, pero él no la soltó.

Una rica y creciente oscuridad empezó a formarse tras los párpados cerrados de Hermione. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alejar las sensaciones que Draco estaba despertando en ella.

Pero su traicionero cuerpo fue en busca de aquellas sensaciones. Sus pezones se endurecieron, sus muslos temblaron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. La excitación fue creciendo en espiral mientras Draco penetraba con su lengua en el húmedo interior de su boca. Hermione entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y le devolvió el beso, apasionada y salvajemente, retorciéndose debajo de él.

Unas finas manos deslizaron el camisón hacia bajo por sur brazos, aprisionándola, y Hermione no pudo soportarlo, luchando por liberar sus manos de las mangas. Pero en cuanto lo logró, Draco la sujetó por las muñecas, sujetándolas contra la cama por encima de su cabeza.

La punta de su lengua se deslizó sobre uno de los erectos pezones y un torturado gemido de placer escapó involuntariamente de la garganta de Hermione. Los labios de Draco rodearon lentamente el pezón y ella echó atrás la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

- No - gimió.

- Sí - dijo Draco con voz densa, explorando la orgullosa protuberancia de oscura carne con su boca, lengua y dientes hasta que Hermione perdió todo el control y sólo deseó que continuara.

Entonces, él le soltó las manos y le quitó el camisón de un solo movimiento. Unos dedos largos y firmes acariciaron sus tiernos senos, jugando con la sensibilidad que Draco había despertado en ellos, y un largo y creciente gemido de frustración escapó de la garganta de Hermione.

- Por favor... - jadeó, ajena a todo lo que no fueran las inmediatas exigencias de su palpitante cuerpo.

- ¿Me estás rogando? - susurró Draco en tono aterciopelado junto a su oído.

- Draco... - dijo Hermione, temblando bajo sus manos.

- Dime - la boca de Draco encontró un punto increíblemente sensible bajo la pequeña oreja de Hermione, provocándole un ardiente deseo que se manifestó casi con violencia entre sus muslos.

- ¡Para! - Hermione apenas reconoció aquella voz como suya.

Y, de pronto, Draco la soltó. Apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama, la observó con ojos calculadores. Totalmente desorientada Hermione le devolvió la mirada sin comprender nada, excepto la dolorosa excitación de su cuerpo.

- No te atrevas a volver a decirme que no me quieres contigo - murmuró Draco con suavidad, contemplándola con frío desapego -. Puedo hacer que me desees. Eres una mujer muy sensual. Fuiste creada para la pasión...

Hermione cubrió con la sábana su desnudez.

- No... - dijo, aturdida por la crueldad de Draco.

- Sí. Hace seis años podía hacerte arder sólo con mirarte...

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Te ruborizabas, tus ojos parecían echar fuego y te retorcías en el asiento como una gata. Me deseabas... pero no querías admitirlo - dijo Draco con fiereza.

Perpleja, Hermione enterró el rostro en la almohada.

- Al principio, pensé que todo era cierto. Parecías tan inocente, tan inmaculada. Supe que eras virgen...

- ¡Basta ya!

- Pero entonces llegó esa tarde en esta misma cama... Si no hubiera sido por el ruido que oímos en la habitación contigua, te habría poseído sin que hubieras opuesto la más mínima resistencia. ¡Después de eso, eras mía!

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Hermione atormentada por el recuerdo.

- Ninguna mujer, con o sin experiencia, responde así a un hombre y se casa a la siguiente semana con otro, insistiendo en que lo ama locamente. Al menos, ninguna mujer decente...

- ¡Cállate ya, Draco! - gritó Hermione, dejando escapar a la vez un gemido.

Inicialmente quiso hablar con Ron para decirle que no podían casarse. Esperaba que, confesándolo todo, él se ofendiera y comprendiera que no podían seguir adelante. En lugar de ello le preguntó si amaba a Draco. Y, con total convicción, ella le dijo que no. Las emociones que Draco despertaba en ella nada tenían que ver con el amor. Lo único que veía era lujuria y egoísmo y eso la asustaba, pues había crecido viendo a su madre demostrando aquellas habilidades y lo último que quería era parecerse a ella. Lo que Draco le hizo sentir la dejó petrificada. Y la oferta de amor incondicional de Ron pareció un santuario seguro. En aquellos momentos, se sintió desesperada y humildemente agradecida a su lealtad y afirmaciones de que la necesitaba...

Unos firmes dedos se cerraron repentinamente en torno a su muñeca, haciéndola alzar la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco quitó la alianza y la arrojó al suelo.

- No necesitas eso estando en mi cama. Además, Weasley nunca significó demasiado para ti ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

- ¡Porque no puedo olvidarte con tu virginal vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia para casarte con otro hombre! - replicó Draco con rabia.

- ¿,Y por qué te molestó eso? ¡Nunca tuviste intención de casarte conmigo!

- Y eso te dolió, ¿verdad? - preguntó Draco mordazmente.

- ¡Te odiaba! ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? ¡Y, desde luego, no tenía intención de convertirme en tu muñequita de compañía!

Porque Draco nunca le dijo que la «cuidaría», que podría tener todo lo que deseara. Desafortunadamente a él no le interesaba el matrimonio ni los compromisos serios, porque según Draco, nunca duraban para siempre. Pero le prometió que lo pasaría muy bien mientras durara. Nunca la amó, ni se preocupó por ella... ni siquiera la respetó. Ella sólo era una estúpida chica de una pequeña ciudad que había estado a punto de caer en sus garras.

Draco se levantó dando la conversación por terminada al dirigirse al baño. Hermione oyó como corría el agua de la ducha, sintiendo como poco a poco remitía el deseo de su insatisfecho cuerpo. Ahora sabía con certeza que seguía siendo tan vulnerable como había temido. Y, tuvo que reconocer con amargura que Draco había demostrado su punto de vista. Lo deseaba, probablemente tanto como un adicto necesitaba la droga, sabiendo que era peligrosa y destructiva, pero sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerla, y el mayor esfuerzo por rechazarla. Y, si era posible, lo odiaba aún más por haberla obligado a asumir aquella verdad. Los tres meses siguientes iban a ser un infierno. Un ejercicio de constante humillación.

Media hora después, tras llamar al doctor Bonelli y averiguar que su padre había pasado una buena noche, Hermione se reunió con Draco para desayunar. Mientras caminaba hacia él por la habitación, vestida con unos pantalones holgados y una larga blusa verde, fue furiosamente consciente de la crítica mirada que le dirigió.

- Hoy vamos a Londres a comprarte un nuevo vestuario y un anillo - dijo Draco en tono tajante -. El jueves volaremos al Caribe.

- ¿Al Caribe? - repitió Hermione, perdiendo parte de la frialdad que trataba de mostrar -. ¿Vive allí tu padre?

Draco ignoró su pregunta.

- Eso te da tres días para que resuelvas los asuntos que tengas pendientes aquí.

- ¿Y mi trabajo? - dijo Hermione de repente.

- ¿Trabajas? - preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

- Soy secretaria. Ahora estoy de vacaciones porque mi jefe también lo está. Pero no creo que esté dispuesto a concederme tres meses...

- Dile que has encontrado un empleo más interesante.

- No te importa nada que pierda mi trabajo, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione, dolida.

Draco la miró con gesto impasible.

- Cuando esto termine, podrás elegir un nuevo puesto en cualquiera de mis empresas.

La completa falta de emoción con que dijo aquello dejó helada a Hermione.

- No, gracias - replicó secamente. - Nunca estaré tan desesperada.

El teléfono sonó y Draco se levantó rápidamente.

A pesar de sí misma, Hermione lo siguió con la vista. Llevaba un traje gris de corte italiano que le quedaba como un guante, haciendo resaltar sus musculosos hombros.

«¿Pero que estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Hermione, cerrando brevemente los ojos y despreciándose a sí misma. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Era como si Draco hubiera conjurado el lado oscuro de su carácter y éste estuviera tomando el control de su personalidad. Su mente se llenó de inquietantes recuerdos de lo sucedido hacía menos de una hora, haciendo que la piel le ardiera. Se sirvió café con mano temblorosa, mortificada por su falta de disciplina mental. Ya era hora de que empezara a controlarse, ¿pero cómo iba a lograrlo en aquellas circunstancias?

( … )

Un camarero cargado de paquetes acompañó a Hermione hasta el dormitorio. Tras dejarlos sobre la cama, se ofreció a ayudarla a abrirlos. Hermione se lo agradeció pero le dijo que podía irse. En cuanto salió, cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio.

Ir de compras con Draco Malfoy había resultado una actividad auténticamente embarazosa. Había hecho que la trajeran y la llevaran de un lado a otro, haciéndole probarse los vestidos que le gustaban a él y obligándola a desfilar con ellos como si fuera una concubina.

El anillo de compromiso tenía un diamante de tal tamaño que le pesaba en la mano. También le compró unos pendientes a juego y un delicado reloj de oro que debió costarle una fortuna.

- ¿Qué te parecería una cadena para el tobillo? - preguntó Hermione, pretendiendo mostrarse sarcástica.

Pero, al parecer, a Draco la idea le pareció estimulante. Sus ojos brillaron mientras la miraba y su expresiva boca se curvó sensualmente.

- Creo que eso lo compraré por mi cuenta - murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

Era peligroso mostrarse sarcástica con Draco.

- Esta noche cenaremos fuera - dijo cuando la limusina, los dejó en su apartamento de Londres.

Una hora y media después, Hermione se miró con desprecio en el espejo. El vestido azul que llevaba puesto delataba cada una de sus respiraciones, por no hablar de sus curvas. (n/a link junten espacios para ver el vestido bodaestilo blog / vestidos – de – fiesta – en – pronovias / 21-01-2009 / ) Era un vestido hecho para hacerse notar y Hermione nunca había sentido aquella necesidad.

«Pero estás interpretando un papel», se recordó. Y, tal vez, si lograba demostrarle a Draco que podía interpretarlo bien, éste se sentiría menos impulsado a llevársela a la cama.

Pero se desanimó de inmediato al recordar lo insistente que fue su persecución seis años atrás.

Recordaba que al día siguiente del accidente se empeñó en llevarla personalmente de la clínica a casa. Ya había avisado a sus padres sin que ella lo supiera. Su padre recibió a Draco como si éste la hubiera salvado de las garras de la muerte, y la habitual expresión de aburrimiento de su madre se evaporó en cuanto lo vio.

Draco se quedó a comer. Henry y él hablaron de negocios, y cuando Jean hizo una rápida referencia a la boda de su hija, Draco sonrió.

-Hermione es muy joven para casarse - dijo.

- Demasiado... - asintió Jean, sin molestarse en ocultar la poca estima en que tenía a Ronald Weasley.

Más tarde, la señora Granger fue a la habitación de su hija.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo burlonamente -. Así que te has buscado un millonario.

- ¡No me he buscado nada! – replicó Hermione con desagrado.

- A veces pienso que me entregaron el bebé equivocado en el hospital - dijo, haciendo una mueca -. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Lo único que me pasa es que no me gusta.

- Qué lástima. Lo he invitado a unirse al resto de nuestros invitados el próximo fin de semana.

- ¡Mamá!

- Draco está forrado, cariño. Puede que decida invertir en la empresa si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. Así que sé amable con él, al menos por tu padre. Para mí es evidente que lo único que le interesa realmente a Draco Malfoy eres tú.

Llegaron flores para Hermione a diario durante la siguiente semana, y cada ramo iba acompañado de una tarjeta en la que simplemente aparecía las iniciales DM. Después, Draco llamó para invitarla a cenar. Hermione se negó y Draco rió. La siguiente tarde, Hermione se encontró sonriéndole glacialmente desde un lado de la mesa, con sus padres sentados a cada lado de ésta mientras Draco les devolvía su hospitalidad cenando en el Dean Gate Hotel.

Draco había entrado en sus vidas con espectacular eficiencia y velocidad, ofreciendo a su padre contactos y consejos para su empresa y halagándolo con su interés. Jean riñó seriamente a Hermione cuando ésta intentó convencer a su padre de que Draco Malfoy era un contacto que no le convenía.

- ¡Si la empresa va a la quiebra, será por tu culpa! - exclamó, furiosa -. Draco podría ayudamos... ¡pero no lo hará si lo ofendes!

Hermione se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al saber que la empresa familiar pasaba por serias dificultades.

Y la idea de que Draco Malfoy tuviera el poder de hacer y deshacer en Granger la horrorizó.

- Sabe cuatro veces más de lo que yo sabía a su edad - dijo Henry cuando Hermione trató de advertirlo sobre Draco-. Y ya me ha puesto en contacto con un par de personas muy útiles.

Draco se volvió un visitante asiduo en la casa de Hermione. ¿Fue ella alguna vez lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que su único interés era invertir en Granger? Sí, lo fue.

- Yo puedo ayudar a tu padre... - dijo Draco con voz sedosa una noche que se presentó cuando Hermione estaba sola en casa. -Quítate ese anillo de compromiso y podrás comprobar lo generoso que soy.

- No estoy en venta, Draco y mi compromiso con Ron no es algo con lo que piense negociar - explicó ella, tratando de contener su rabia.

Draco le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó mirándola enfurecido -. Ya sabes cuánto te deseo...

- ¡Porque no puedes tenerme! – replicó Hermione, luchando por liberarse de la inquietante proximidad del esbelto y fuerte cuerpo de Draco -. Ese es el único motivo por el que dices que me deseas, ¿verdad? ¡Tu ego no puede soportar que no me muestre interesada!

- Pero sí estás interesada - dijo Draco, casi divertido -. ¿De verdad crees que no sé cuándo me desea una mujer?

- ¡Quiero a mi novio!

- Weasley te trata como si fueras su hermanita...

- Eso no es cierto...

- Entonces dime cuando te besó así por última vez... - y antes de que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, Draco presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola sentirse como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo.

* * *

Fiiiin de este capitulo. Vieron que no lo terminé dejando con intriga. casi casi se acuestan, pero no. Hermione es fuerte! No puedo creer que Draco la trate como facil cuando es virgen. Ya va a tener su merecido -.-

Bueno, básicamente en el proximo capitulo van a cenar yyyy Draco le empieza a explicar el plan, lo que tiene que representar, y lueguillo viajan! A hacer de prometidos ¿se imaginan? Creen que se van a enamorar? O Draco ya esta enamorado? Hermione creo que lo odia demasiado jajaja.

Supongo que hoy terminaron de dispar sus dudas con respecto a Ron y Hermione y la virginidad.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Como veran actualizo el miércoles porque ayer** _el Barça perdio por GOLEADA. Hace un par de años que sigo al Barcelona cada fin de semana, cada copa, cada amistoso y nunca vi al club perder por goleada. 4-0 Fue algo terrible. De todas maneras es obvio que el equipo fue directamente a perder. Alexis Sanchez de titular? Minuto 80 y Tito no metio un solo cambio? Messi semi-lesionado y lo ponen desde el comienzo? Pedro ni la tocó. La idea del DT era permanecer con la posecion de pelota y si la perdian y se venia un contraataque concentrarse en la defensa, pero no le salió, porque no estaban ni Mascherano ni Puyol. Y ellos dos son los que saben ir abajo fuerte y claro para robar pelotas, para marcar bien. Mascherano ademas tiene unos remates cruzados a larga distancia que son espectaculares, siempre caen en Dani Alves, quien corre unos metros tira un centro y Messi anota… En fin, se notaron las grandes ausencias y se noto que el Barça no parecia querer ganar. Igual si hay un equipo que puede ganar 4-0 es el Barcelona así que a no decaer y esperar la próxima semana con ansias._**

_**Hoy estoy mas feliz que nunca. No sé si entraron a mi perfil pero desde hace mucho que sigo al Borussia Dortmund y hoy le gano al real Madrid 4-1. Estoy feliz por el Borussia, por Lewandowski que metio los 4 goles, y mas feliz porque es real Madrid el equipo que perdió. Me encanta que a los madrinistas se les haya borrado la sonrisa idiota que tenian desde ayer. Aaaaaaaahhh, PLENITUD.**_

Bueno, nada mas para decir, les mando un beso enorme! Y lo mismo que les dije la semana pasada. Si gana el Barça y clasifica a la final (casi imposible) el martes, subo el martes y si no el Miercoles. Gracias por leer, de verdad que sí!

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ASI ME ANIMAN UN POCO POR LA DERROTA HISTORICA DEL BARÇA**

Y PARA DECIRME SI LES GUSTA, SI SE ABURREN, SI LES PARECE TONTO, SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE MAS DE TRANSICION, PERO EN EL PROXIMO EMPIEZA LA ACCION.

Diganme si hay faltas de ortografia o incoherencias porr fava

GRACIAS

Nicole de Felton, alias MagicisFidem


	6. Un gran gesto

Hola! Quería subir capítulo ayer pero la netbook no encendía, lo juro. Desprendia suficiente felicidad por los poros… el Borussia Dortmund pasó a finales de la Champions League! Soy feliz, el Barça se quedo fuera, pero eso era obvio. Con la mitad del equipo titular lesionado, sin Messi, era algo anunciado. Solo esperemos tener nuevas incorporaciones una vez acabada la temporada y ganar la liga este fin de semana.

Bueno, a responder reviews sin cuenta y después el capitulo.

**dragon negro :** Hola! Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Draco es insensible pero Hermione lo pinta mucho mas malo de lo que en realidad es! Ya se va a acabar el maltrato ajjaja es una historia de amor. Un beso enorme y todas queremos a Draco con un moño en nuestras casas.

**mirak04:** En el capitulo de hoy muestra su lado mas humano, no te preocupes. Lo de machista se va con el tiempo jajaja. Hablando del barça, a Tito hay que perdonarle todo por su enfermedad. Nadie tiene un cancer como el de él y sigue trabajando y cargando con la presion de millones de hinchas alrededor del mundo. Hoy quedamos eliminados de la Champions, sí. Pero igual lo senti como el final de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro. Otra formula, no me pone triste porque sin jugadores esenciales y con malos fichajes en cancha la cosa era imposible. Te mando un beso enorme y ojala te guste

**Isabel :** El viaje es en el capítulo que viene, pero hoy Draco se va a dejar mostrar mas humanistico jajaja. Ojala te guste y muchas gracias por el review

**Carol**: Hola! Tenia ganas de hablar con vos! Sos del Real Madrid? Uyyyy bueno, si queres en vez de decirte lo que no me gusta de tu equipo te digo lo que me gusta. Me gusta el Pipa Higuain. Es el goleador de las eliminatorias sudamericanas (Argentina) y encima salió de mi club que es River Plate! Un genio. Tambien me encanta Varane, ese chico es espectacular. Quedaron fuera de Champions como nosotros, y no me rio por eso… Yo en realidad estaba feliz porque habia ganado el Borussia ya que soy hincha de ese club, que justo el Borussia haya ganado frente al Real Madrid le suma por supuesto a mi felicidad ya que soy tambien del Barcelona, pero no me burlé ni mucho menos del Real Madrid, soy conciente de que dan su mayor esfuerzo y que en estos momentos juegan mejor que el Barça. Hablando del fic, aquí esta el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes y que no te decepcione como va la historia. Un beso enorme y espero un review para que hablemos de futbol!

**KANAME:** Gracias, de verdad por dejar tu review siempre! Hermione es una guerrera. Decir que es una historia de amor y que Draco va a ir aflojando sino yo ya le hubiera partido la cara de una cachetada jajaja. Aguante Hermione! Gracias por todo y espero que te guste el capitulo

**Negrilu:** En el proximo capitulo se viene el viaje! Espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el review. No te preocupes, no falta mucho para que se enamoren. Hoy Hermione lo va a mirar mas tierno! Un avance!

Ahora si, espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por todo a: **Kirisuke memoriesofkagome, BlueJoy **que me entretiene con sus mensajes, **BereLestrange Zelda Black7 Pao-Hale20 MRS Taisho-Potter jennydcg Danikmar saris305 Serena Princesita Hale Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black Negrilu y AraMalfoyG** por los reviews! Significa mucho para mi

Disclaimers: Rowling, todo tuyo

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Entonces dime cuando te besó así por última vez... - y antes de que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, Draco presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola sentirse como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo.

Hermione volvió al presente, y se encontró con los dedos tocándose temblorosamente los labios. Ahora veía con más claridad que entonces. Al igual que, irónicamente, Draco vio con más claridad entonces. Él intuía la falta de atracción sexual entre Ron y ella. Pero Draco malinterpretó cínicamente aquel comportamiento. Creyó que ella estaba utilizando a Ronald, como un arma contra él, utilizando su cercana boda para presionarlo y obligarlo a ofrecerle más. A cambio, Draco utilizó la empresa Granger para equilibrar la ecuación.

Hermione descolgó el teléfono y llamó al doctor para preguntar por su padre. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que éste insistía en que no había tenido intención de hacerse daño y que, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy aliviado al saber que no iban a presentarse cargos contra él.

Hermione se reunió con Draco en el recibidor. Suponiendo que éste querría que llevara el pelo suelto, a tono con los llamativos vestidos que le había comprado, Hermione había renunciado a su habitual moño. Él la miro de arriba abajo unos interminables momentos. Finalmente, asintió complacido y salieron del apartamento.

Draco la llevó a un restaurante de moda. Cuando entraron, varias cabezas se volvieron discretamente hacia ellos y se oyó un ligero murmullo. Mientras estudiaba el menú, Hermione se sorprendió vagamente al comprobar que tenía hambre.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes algo sobre tu padre? - preguntó.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? - el seco tono de voz de Draco no fue nada alentador.

- No podré hacer una buena interpretación sin tener la información necesaria. Dijiste que estaba muriendo...

- Tiene un problema de corazón. En la actualidad se halla en una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por él?

- La última operación falló, y no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar otra - dijo Draco fríamente

Hermione tragó saliva.

- ¿Sigue viva su esposa?

Inesperadamente, Hermione rió, pero el sonido de su risa fue curiosamente sarcástico.

- Muy viva. Loly es bastante más joven que mi padre - su atractiva boca se endureció, añadiendo una inquietante seriedad a sus finos rasgos -. Es su cuarta esposa.

- ¿Su cuarta esposa? - repitió Hermione débilmente, sin poder evitarlo -. ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

- Una hermanastra. Es mucho mayor que yo, nacida de su primer matrimonio. También tenía un hermanastro, pero murió ahogado en un accidente hace varios años - dijo Draco, sin aparente emoción.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Era muy mayor y apenas lo conocí.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Draco estaba describiendo un árbol familiar imposiblemente fragmentado y totalmente ajeno a ella.

- Mi hermana Zoraida, vive con mi padre. Nunca se ha casado. Viven en una pequeña isla en Turks, Caicos Islands.

- ¿Naciste allí?

- Nací en Rusia. Tras la muerte de mi madre, me enviaron a estudiar a Francia.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Mi madrastra no me gustaba más de lo que yo le gustaba a ella – dijo Draco secamente.

Una alta y esbelta morena de ojos oscuros se acercó a su mesa en aquel momento. Ignorando a Hermione, se dirigió a Draco en italiano. Al parecer, la respuesta de éste no fue del agrado de la mujer. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Lanzó a Hermione una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero también eran evidentes en ella el dolor y los celos. Tras encogerse de hombros, volvió a su mesa.

- ¿Y quién era ésa? - preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

- Nadie que deba preocuparte - dijo Draco despectivamente.

Hermione pudo sentir los ojos de la morena clavados en su perfil. Incómoda con la sensación, se concentró en su comida.

( … )

Sintió claustrofobia en la limusina.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? - se oyó preguntar de nuevo cuando entraron al apartamento. Por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Celosa? - preguntó Draco, dedicándole una burlona sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con gesto incrédulo.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Estás loco?

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Draco la rodeó por los hombros con sus brazos y la miró al rostro con sus ojos de color gris.

- Eres tú la que está loca - murmuró roncamente -. Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. - ¿Lucharías por mí como yo lo haría por ti? - preguntó Draco en el mismo tono de intimidad -. Debí secuestrarte hace seis años...

- Bas... basta, Draco - dijo Hermione, percibiendo la amenaza latente en su actitud.

Sorprendiéndola, Draco deslizó las manos hasta su cintura y la alzó en brazos. En el mismo instante, cubrió los labios de Hermione con los suyos casi como si fuera a devorarla. Ella sintió la incontenible respuesta de su cuerpo y luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco entró con ella en el dormitorio y, la dejó en la cama, sobre la que caía la luz de la luna.

- No quiero esto, Draco - protestó Hermione tensamente -. No es suficiente para mí.

El se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sería suficiente? - preguntó con aspereza, y antes de que Hermione pudiera apartarse, la sujetó por las manos, aprisionándola.

- ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tengo? ¿Qué podía darte que yo no te doy?

Aturdida por la evidente rabia que había provocado, Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

- No me refería a eso. No podrías comprender...

- ¡Entonces trata de hacerme comprender! - replicó Draco. - ¿Era mejor amante que yo?

Desgarrada por un dolor que nunca había compartido con otro ser humano, Hermione giró la cabeza a un lado, tratando de evitar la incisiva y brillante mirada de Draco.

- Draco…

- Quiero saber - insistió él, tomándola por la barbilla y haciéndola volver el rostro. - ¡Así que cuéntame de una vez qué tenía Weasley de especial!

- No quiero hablar de él - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en os ojos.

- Pero yo quiero que hables. Te ofrecí todo lo que tenía y me rechazaste - replicó Draco con rabia -. Y sin embargo me deseabas...

- ¡No!

- Sí - murmuró Draco con una voz que casi fue un gruñido.

- ¡Desear no es suficiente! - gritó repentinamente Hermione.

- Pero sin el deseo no hay nada - indicó Draco con devastadora simplicidad.

Y la realidad de aquella afirmación, fue como un cuchillo clavado en las entrañas de Hermione.

- No llores... - Draco deslizó una mano por la húmeda mejilla de Hermione y ella giró involuntariamente la cabeza hacia su cálido consuelo.

La conciencia de que no podía contener sus impulsos físicos estando tan cerca de él sólo sirvió para acrecentar su tormento. Era digna hija de su madre, le dijo una vocecita en su interior, haciéndola sentir una intensa vergüenza. Draco le había pasado una mano bajo la espalda para alzarla y los dedos le rozaron involuntariamente su ancho pecho. De inmediato percibió el calor de su carne bajo su camisa de seda.

Draco tembló, y por algún motivo, Hermione deseó volver a provocarle el mismo efecto. Draco murmuró algo contra su pelo y ella dejó la mano donde estaba, escuchando cómo se aceleraba su respiración y el clamoroso latido de su corazón contra la palma de su mano.

El ambiente era explosivo. Hermione extendió y contrajo los dedos sobre el pecho de Draco y de pronto, éste gimió, provocándole una repentina descarga de excitación.

- ¡Maldición! - murmuró Draco espesamente, volviendo a apoyarla sobre la cama -. ¡Contigo tengo menos control que un adolescente!

Draco estaba temblando en el círculo de sus brazos. ¿Cuándo lo había rodeado con ellos? No parecía importante. Lentamente, locamente, Hermione experimentó una extraordinaria sensación de poder. Un momento después, aquella sensación desapareció ante el ardiente asalto de la hambrienta boca de Draco. El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a palpitar de vida, y todo pensamiento racional la abandonó durante un tiempo incontable.

El aroma de Draco era tan dolorosamente familiar que era un afrodisíaco. Su camisa estaba entreabierta y Hermione encontró la suave y pálida piel de su hombro con su lengua. Draco se estremeció contra ella, pecho contra senos, muslo contra muslo, en una incontrolable explosión de excitación. De pronto, se alzó sobre ella y le arrancó violentamente el vestido. Hermione oyó cómo se desgarraba. No le importó nada.

Con un ronco gemido de placer, Draco se inclinó sobre sus senos desnudos, acariciándolos, tocándola por todo el cuerpo. Hermione cerró los ojos, arqueó su esbelta garganta y se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones más poderosas y primitivas que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda, deseando tocarlo en todas partes a la vez, ardiendo por explorar su cuerpo con tanta intimidad como él estaba explorando el suyo.

Clavó sus uñas contra su camisa y Draco gimió contra su boca, mordiéndola eróticamente en los labios como castigo. Con manos impacientes, Hermione tiró de la camisa de Draco para acariciar la carne que tanto anhelaba. Cuando él encontró con su mano el húmedo y anhelante ardor que palpitaba entre sus piernas, Hermione dejó escapar un salvaje grito. La primitiva necesidad que la tenía controlada le hacía sentirse más cercana a la agonía que al éxtasis.

- Eres mía... - murmuró Draco -. De ahora en adelante eres mía.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de Draco, impenetrable a la luz de la luna. Notó que la boca se le secaba a la vez que recuperaba la cordura y sus músculos se tensaban en repentino rechazo. Entonces, Draco inició una lenta caricia entre sus piernas, volviendo a provocarle un loco deseo.

De pronto, se oyó un molesto sonido al fondo. Hermione trató de ignorarlo, pero, al cabo de un momento, Draco empezó a ponerse tenso. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente y maldijo entre dientes. Un segundo después, se levantó y fue a contestar al teléfono.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando rápidamente en italiano. De pronto, apartó a un lado el teléfono, pálido, y salió de la habitación.

Hermione aún estaba aturdida por la pasión, pero al ver que Draco salía, se irguió en la cama. ¿Habría recibido malas noticias sobre su padre? Confundida, asumió su completa desnudez y salió de la cama para ponerse una bata. Quería ir a ofrecerle su apoyo. En el instante en que reconoció esa nueva necesidad en su interior, cayó sentada en el borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con manos temblorosas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedía dentro de su cabeza? Durante seis años, se había dicho que odiaba a aquel hombre; sin embargo, hacía un segundo había sentido el impulso de acudir a su lado para ofrecerle su incondicional apoyo. Temerosa, trató de racionalizar sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, se dijo débilmente. Aquella situación la había sometido a mucha tensión. Además, estaba avergonzada ante la evidencia de que no podía resistir la abierta sexualidad de Draco. No era extraño que sintiera una gran confusión de emociones. Estaba descubriendo cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres ya sabían cuando salían de la adolescencia. El deseo no era el amor, pero, tal vez, su puritano interior quería que se comportara como si lo fuera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Draco en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba quieto y silencioso como una estatua.

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo, asustada por su actitud. - ¿Qué sucede?

Draco soltó el aliento en un audible siseo.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu padre estaba en una casa de reposo? - preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? - preguntó Hermione, irguiéndose, desconcertada.

- Mi abogado, Jokings, ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con él esta tarde. Ha llamado para avisarme y acabo de hablar con el doctor Bonelli por teléfono.

Hermione se puso intensamente pálida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - rugió Draco en tono acusador -. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se encontraba en un estado psíquicamente inestable?

Hermione se sintió aturdida por la furia de Draco. - No pensé...

- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que me daría lo mismo? - el enfado de Draco era tan intenso que apenas pudo vocalizar su pregunta -. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Crees de verdad que me resultaría indiferente haber conducido a un hombre al suicidio?

Hermione tembló. Expresado de aquella manera, sonaba espantoso.

- Sólo pensé que no lo considerabas… muy relevante.

- Relevante - repitió Draco con visible dificultad.

- Mi padre insiste en que no trató de hacerse daño - protestó Hermione débilmente. Draco la estaba mirando como si nunca la hubiera visto hasta entonces. Y era evidente que no le gustaba lo que veía.

- Anoche no trataste de decirme en ningún momento que tu padre se hallaba en esa situación... ¡no mencionaste en ningún momento que existiera ese peligro! - exclamó Draco, incrédulo.

- No creí que te importara.

Draco se puso pálido y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que creíste que no me importaría? ¡Y pensar que estaba a punto de hacerte el amor! ¿Qué he hecho para que me tengas en tan bajo concepto?

Hermione agachó la cabeza, repentinamente confundida y avergonzada. Era evidente que Draco estaba totalmente horrorizado por lo que había averiguado.

- Yo... yo...

- Si hubiera sabido cuál era el estado de tu padre, habría hecho todo lo posible para aliviar su tensión. Todo - recalcó mirando a Hermione con fría intensidad -. ¿De verdad creías que mi deseo por ti era más importante que la vida de un hombre? ¿O incluso el más mínimo riesgo de que se quitara la vida?

- No... - dijo Hermione, temblorosa.

Draco la miró con despreció.

- ¿O sólo estabas buscando una buena excusa para volver a mí sin sacrificar tu precioso orgullo?

Hermione no respondió. ¿Cuándo había transformado en su mente a Draco en la viva imagen de la corrupción? ¿Cuándo y con qué argumentos lo había desposeído de toda emoción humana decente? ¿Por qué se había engañado a sí misma de esa forma? Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que se había confundido. ¿Le había sido más fácil culpar a Draco por todo antes que aceptar su propia culpabilidad? Y peor aún, ¿lo había hecho simplemente para evitar enfrentarse a lo que Draco la hacía sentir?

- Tú mismo dijiste que no había sentimientos en los negocios - trató de defenderse, desesperada -. Dijiste que no tenías interés en mi padre excepto como medio para alcanzar un fin, y que ese tema te aburría.

La agresividad de Draco disminuyó palpablemente cuando Hermione le recordó aquellas duras palabras.

- No sabía nada de la depresión de tu padre. No había oído hablar del divorcio de tus padres ni de la muerte de tu madre - murmuró.

Hermione no podía pensar con calma. Se sentía enferma. Comprendió con claridad que la noche pasada debería haberle contado de inmediato a Draco lo que le sucedía a su padre. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pensó en decírselo. Estaba tan centrada en verlo como un sádico que permaneció en silencio.

- Debería habértelo dicho - se oyó susurrar.

Draco no la estaba escuchando.

- Mañana me reuniré con tu padre y procuraré tranquilizarlo. No quiero llevar esa carga en mi conciencia - dijo, mirando a Hermione con gesto condenatorio -. También le diré que te he ofrecido trabajar como mi secretaria.

- Eso era lo que yo...

- Créeme - dijo Draco, interrumpiéndola -, si ayer hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, ¡ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido tocarte! Sólo pensar en ti tumbada en mi cama, apiadándote de ti misma y pensando que te estabas sacrificando por la vida de tu padre... - apretó los dientes y movió las manos en un gesto de rechazo - ¡Me asquea la idea, pero también hace que me den ganas de abofetearte!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamó Hermione.

Draco alargó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí sin previa advertencia. Sus ojos parecían despedir fuego mientras la miraba.

- No eres ninguna valiente Hermione... eres una cobarde - dijo con desprecio -. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Hermione.

Draco la soltó tan bruscamente que Hermione cayó en la cama. Girando sobre sus talones, Draco salió de la habitación. Hermione se levantó y cerró de un portazo tras él, apoyándose luego contra la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que un confuso torbellino de dolor y otras emociones recorría su cuerpo. No lograba comprender por qué le dolía tanto que Draco la mirara con aquel desprecio.

( … )

- Una gran oportunidad para mí - continuó Henry Granger con satisfacción -. Un reto era precisamente lo que necesitaba ahora, y siempre me ha gustado Escocia.

Hermione sonrió a su padre. Draco le había ofrecido la dirección de una empresa en Glasgow. Y su padre, un hombre aparentemente derrotado unos días atrás, se había sentido tan animado por la fe de Draco en su habilidad que había cambiado por completo de estado de ánimo. Se le veía mucho más animado que antes.

- Draco no podría haber sido más comprensivo - murmuró Henry -. De todas formas yo no podía permitir que me perdonara la deuda con la empresa.

Hermione lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Draco te sugirió eso?

- Sí, pero yo no quise aceptar. Aún tengo algunas valiosas antigüedades en esta casa y pienso venderlas. Quiero empezar de cero. Hace años que debí hacerlo. Nunca debí quedarme en esta casa con todos los recuerdos de tu madre - dijo su padre, haciendo una mueca de pesar -. Pero espero verme libre de la deuda con Draco en dos años, ¡y puede que incluso un poco antes si me aprieto el cinturón!

Hermione seguía aturdida, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Draco hubiera tratado de perdonar la deuda de su padre.

- Incluso cuando por fin logré convencer a Draco de que no traté de quitarme la vida, a pesar de haber tocado fondo en mi depresión - continuó Gerald -, él insistió en mostrarse extraordinariamente generoso conmigo. Y sólo se me ocurre una explicación para su actitud.

Gerald permaneció un momentos en silencio antes de continuar y Hermione se puso tensa.

- Tiene que estar enamorado de ti - concluyó su padre.

Hermione rió forzadamente.

- Me ha ofrecido un trabajo, papá. ¡Eso es todo!

Gerald movió la cabeza con gesto de duda.

- No creo que esté pensando en llevarte al Caribe a visitar a su familia sólo por tus habilidades como secretaria.

Hermione no supo qué decir, pero su padre no parecía esperar una respuesta. Era un hombre lo suficientemente astuto como para captar que había algo raro en todo aquello. ¿Draco enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera lograba encontrar divertida aquella idea.

* * *

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Espero que les haya gustado el chapter! Bueno, hablando en terminos generales, espero que hayan cambiado de opinión respecto a Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¿Lo hicieron? El proximo capitulo arranca directamente con el viaje al Caribe! ¿Cómo creen que será? Fructifero? O no?

De paso les cuento: al abogado le puse Jokins porque en Argentina el abogado mas famoso se llama Burlando y como Burla en ingles es Joke le mande imaginación.

Otra cosilla: _la Champions! Lamento de verdad haber ofendido a algun hincha del Real Madrid, pero esa especie de odio entre clubes esta siempre patente. Voy a tratar de ser mas respetuosa de todas maneras. Pero que puedo decir? Mi segundo equipo favorito del mundo Borussia Dortmund paso a finales de la Champions League, y si puede ser mejor, lo hizo frente a la cara de Cristiano Ronaldo y amigos. Aaaaaah, la felicidad._

_Lo del Barcelona, una locura. Cuando puso a Rafinha, fue un claro mensaje diciendo "No venimos a ganar" y no me molesta porque Messi estaba muy lesionado y ponerlo para que anote 3 goles y no 4 hubiese sido un desperdicio. Claramente necesitamos un buen arquero porque miro por todos los mejores equipos del mundo y tienen unos arquerazos salvo nosotros. Como me rei por favor con lo de Piqué! Yo cada fin de semana que entro a Twitter leo cuando Mascherano se equivoca en una pequeña cosa y ya lo critican a mas no poder, sin embargo Piqué siempre fue un muerto a mis ojos y nunca nadie le dijo nada. Entonces verlo hoy con su golazo en contra y después salio a querer arreglarlo convirtiendose en un delantero y que le haya salido mal y booom otro gol, fue para mi de lo mejor del partido. Me rei demasiado… Perdon si ofendo a algun Culé, pero como siempre tiene que haber jugadores de tu equipo que no te gusten. Se notó la ausencia de Mascherano demasiado. Y la de Messi y la de Busquets, y la de Jordi Alba, y la de Puyol, pero bueno… Otra Champions será._

Me quiero comprar una camiseta pero no se si comprarme la del Borussia o la del Barça, voy a esperar…

Ah si, rescato MUCHO la actuación de Song el dia de hoy, se noto su amor al club pese a que siempre lo subestime. Fue el que mas corazon le puso.

Les mando un beso y espero que les guste el capitulo! Mañana de vuelta a la escuela. Hoy no tuve clases por el dia del trabajador. Shit y tengo prueba de voley en ed. Fisica… ODIO ESTO! Odio gimnasia, la profesora es una sargento hija de *###### la odio.

Bueno, adiosito!

**DEJEN SU REVIIIIEWWWWW, ES GRATIS! graaacias**


	7. Lucius Bergous

Hola! La primera vez que actualizo tarde, desde ya pido disculpas. Al final del capítulo dejo los motivos de la tardanza… Bueno, que felicidad llegue a los 100 reviews, y aunque para mucha gente sea poquito, para mi es lo mejor que me paso desde que escribo en fanfiction, así que muchísimas gracias por dejar siempre sus mensajes a las que los dejan y las que no, anímense algún día! No muerdo jajaja

Contesto reviews de gente sin cuenta y después el capítulo 7 que va a ser mucho mas largo que el anterior.

Elii Malfoy: Que bueno que te guste el fic! Espero que siga siendo así después de leer hoy. Draco nunca fue malo, simplemente Hermione lo veía así… ya se van a ir conociendo mejor. Un beso y muchas gracias por el rr

Kara: Muchas gracias, me halaga que te guste la trama y te parezca buena . Espero que esto siga así jajaja… Cualquier desilusión avisame! Sos hincha del Real Madrid? Ustedes no perdieron por goleada, pero jugaron con sus 11 titulares incluido Cristiana, en cambio nosotros tenemos excusa. Bah, eso creo yo. Pero ya van a haber otras Champions jajaja. Un beso y gracias por el rr.

Laura : Yeyyy primer review! Que bueno que te sumes Leíste Saldando Deudas? Odie como quedo el epílogo, por eso ni me quiero acordar. Que no te de vergüenza dejar review, a mi me pueden decir cualquier cosa, soy humana y argentina así que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar de todo. De todas formas tu review es lindo Uno de los mejores? Wuauu gracias, a mi no me gusto mucho el final, quedo medio precipitado pero es que ya no tenia mas imaginación, haber si lo puedo ir modificando con el tiempo. Muchas gracias por el rr y espero que este fic te siga gustando. Un beso enorme

carol : Hola! A mi me encanta discutir de futbol así que no hay problema de que pensemos diferente. Todos quedamos sensibles por las derrotas, aunque yo estoy un poco feliz porque soy hincha del Borussia, y porque nos queda la liga. sin embargo el Barça es el Barça y quiero que gane todo. Sos española? Yo de Buenos Aires. No te gusta Mourinho? Coincidimos! Es poco objetivo, no puedo creer que a Casillas lo ponga de suplente cuando es según la FIFA el mejor arquero del mundo! Es excelente y mucho mejor que Valdes, lo que daría yo por tener un arquero como ese. Hay hinchas divididos verdad? Entre los que apoyan a Mou y los que apoyan a Iker. Bueno, hablando del fic, que bueno que te siga gustando espero que esta vez no sea la excepción, muchas gracias por el review y espero que podamos seguir hablando de nuestros equipos favoritos! Te hago una preg. Que opinas de Messi y de Cristiano? Y preferís a Benzema o a Higuain?

Kirisuke: Te va a empezar a gustar el futbol? Es lo mejor que hay! De verdad, te lo recomiendo muchísimo. Draco se va a arrepentir no te hagas problema, después de tratarla tan mal, pobre Herms. Gracias por dejar siempre un rr y espero que te guste.

dragon negro: El capitulo de hoy es más largo! Bueno, Hermione es muy complicada pero igual aunque le guste Draco tiene dignidad y si la trata como una cualquiera como es virgen, va a hacer que Draco se arrepienta. No puede dejar que la trate así… Igual él cada día esta mas tierno(¿ Jajajaja Un beso y muchas gracias por comentar siempre, espero que te guste.

KANAME: Hola! Seguramente Draco va a estar enojado porque ella piensa que él es un monstruo, pero de todas maneras él se va mostrando más tierno cada día. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por comentar siempre y halagar la historia, me hacen muy felices tus rr. Un besote

Isabel : Draco cada día más bueno, pero siempre que parezca real, no que de un día para otro sea un pan de Dios no? Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo, y hablando de ed. Física a mi profe sargento la tengo hace 4 años es la PEOR, lo juro! Y nunca falta la hija de su abuelita, pero bueno… EL último año de colegio es el mejor de todos por eso luego la extrañas, pero siempre es bueno crecer y aunque vaya a extrañar, quiero estar en la Universidad y estudiar lo que me gusta. Un beso y espero que te guste el capitulo!... ¿Qué estas estudiando? Suerte!

Camila: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y bueno, que no te decepcione. Un beso y muchísimas gracias por el review.

Agradezco enormemente a: **Yoceliine, BlueJoy,** (que es una genia, mañana te respondo el mensaje priv)** Serena Princesita Hale, Fa'anlovelydreams, ISYLU, jennydcg, LuniitaCullen, AraMalfoyG, minako marie, Liube, saris305, ImenetGranger, Zelda Black7, BereLestrange, y Kirisuke,** por sus reviews, de corazon muchisimas gracias.

Listoo! Jajaja Ahora si, el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

- Tiene que estar enamorado de ti - concluyó su padre.

Hermione rió forzadamente.

- Me ha ofrecido un trabajo, papá. ¡Eso es todo!.

Henry movió la cabeza con gesto de duda.

- No creo que esté pensando en llevarte al Caribe a visitar a su familia sólo por tus habilidades como secretaria.

Hermione no supo qué decir, pero su padre no parecía esperar una respuesta. Era un hombre lo suficientemente astuto como para captar que había algo raro en todo aquello. ¿Draco enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera lograba encontrar divertida aquella idea.

No tenía noticias de él desde la última noche, hacía tres días. Draco ya se había ido a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se levantó. Su chófer tenía órdenes de llevarla a casa. Jokins, el abogado de Draco, la había llamado el día anterior para decirle cuándo pasarían a recogerla para llevarla al aeropuerto al día siguiente. También le dijo que Draco se reuniría con ellos sólo para la última parte del viaje, en Miami.

Ahora, mientras su padre se iba, animado ante la perspectiva de los retos que lo aguardaban, Hermione se quedó a solas con su confusión. Asombrosamente, Draco se había tomado muchas molestias para tratar de ayudar a su padre sin herir su orgullo. Se había mostrado mucho más generoso de lo que ella podía haber esperado. Era evidente que había subestimado a Draco. Pero él tampoco se molestó en mostrarle unos rasgos de carácter muy honorables seis años atrás. Con ella, fue despiadado, arrogante y opresivo. Sintiéndose amenazada, Hermione se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la ilusión de su amor por Ronald.

Había amado a Ronald media vida y se sintió demasiado inhibida por el promiscuo ejemplo de su madre como para cuestionar la falta de interés sexual de él por ella antes de su matrimonio. Se sintió agradecida por su contención, pues la interpretó como respeto. Por primera vez, reconocía abiertamente que Ronald había traicionado cruelmente su confianza.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad. No tenía derecho a utilizarla simplemente para acallar las sospechas de su familia, condenando su relación al desastre y la infelicidad. ¿Por qué había culpado a Draco de la miseria de su matrimonio?, se preguntó. Lo cierto era que su matrimonio habría sido un desastre aunque ella nunca hubiera conocido a Draco... pero al conocerlo, y al confesárselo todo a Ronald, le dio a éste una excusa tras la que esconderse. Ronald le dejó creer que su desliz con Draco era la causa de que se mantuviera alejado de ella en la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que admitiera finalmente la verdad.

Y en el intervalo de torturada culpabilidad, Hermione odió a Draco y siguió odiándolo con irracional fervor. Draco se convirtió en el foco de su amargo desengaño con la vida. Pero el sentido común le decía que nunca habría podido sentirse tan atraída por un hombre al que realmente odiara. No, lo que verdaderamente odió fue la incontrolable química que experimentaba estando cerca de él, la poderosa atracción sexual que no sabía cómo manejar y que tanto le avergonzaba sentir.

¿Y en qué situación le dejaba todo aquello ahora? Apenas había dormido las últimas noches. No podía apartar a Draco de su mente, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Hermione subió al lujoso avión en Miami, observando todo lo que la rodeaba con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas.

- Nada como el estilo para viajar.

Jokins rió.

- Al señor Bergous le gusta que sus invitados viajen cómodamente.

- ¿Quién es el señor Bergous? - preguntó Hermione al joven abogado ,con el que había congeniado muy bien durante el resto del viaje.

Jokins la miró con incredulidad. - ¿Bromea?

- ¿Por qué iba a bromear? - Hermione ocupó su asiento, preguntándose cuándo aparecería Draco. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de verlo.

Jokins frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

- Lucius Bergous es el padre de Draco, señorita Granger - dijo seriamente - Pero por supuesto que lo sabía... sólo me estaba tomando la pierna, ¿Verdad?...

- El pelo - corrigió Hermione, helada por la sorpresa.

Jokins rió.

- ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Lucius Bergous?

- Desde luego, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de él? - murmuró Hermione con la boca seca. Lucius Bergous era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y en los últimos años había vivido como un recluso, estimulando la imaginación de los medios de comunicación, que lo comparaban con Howard Hughes.

Jokins la observó atentamente.

- No lo sabía, ¿verdad? - comprendió, sin ocultar su asombro -. Pero la relación es muy conocida. Draco sustituyó hace años el apellido de Bergous por el de su madre.

Hermione maldijo interiormente a Draco por haberse negado a informarla sobre los hechos más básicos. Su papel de supuesta prometida suya habría quedado en entredicho si hubiera revelado su ignorancia en la compañía de una persona equivocada.

Hermione estaba aturdida. La furia de Draco cuando averiguó que no lo había informado sobre la depresión de su padre, la sorprendente delicadeza que mostró hacia éste a partir de ese momento... ambas cosas habían mostrado una nueva cara de la volátil naturaleza de Draco. Pero todas aquellas recientes suposiciones se desvanecían ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Habría exigido Lucius Bergous que su hijo se casara antes de nombrarlo su heredero? A Hermione no se le ocurría otro motivo por el que Draco quisiera montar aquella farsa. ¿Pero qué probabilidades había de que lograra engañar a un hombre como Lucius Bergous?, pensó, histérica. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

La azafata estaba hablando. Hermione alzó la cabeza cuando Draco entró y se sentó frente a ella. Su impacto fue increíblemente físico. Estaba muy atractivo con un exquisito traje color negro que resaltaba lo pálido de su tono de su piel. Sin duda, ninguna mujer habría dejado de volver la cabeza al verlo pasar en dirección a aquella zona del avión. Estar tan cerca de Draco era como ser golpeado por un rayo.

- Me has echado de menos - murmuró él, estirando sus largos y esbeltos muslos en una actitud de indolente relajo mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y observó a Hermione con un brillo felino en los ojos -. Puedo sentir el calor desde aquí.

Hermione se ruborizó. Su suave boca se tensó. Se sintió atrapada en su propia debilidad, tan fácil de leer como la de una adolescente enamorada. Draco deslizó sus ojos con sensual intensidad sobre ella, deteniendo la mirada con descaro sobre los tensos pezones de Hermione, que eran claramente visibles contra la tela de su blusa.

- Es por el aire acondicionado - espetó ella, rabiosa, alzando la barbilla.

Draco aún reía cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire. Volvió la cabeza y le dijo algo a Jokins, que estaba sentado tras él. El joven abogado dejó su asiento a la vez que aparecía la azafata con una bandeja con bebidas. Su atención estaba tan centrada en Draco, que estuvo a punto de tropezar con el pie de Hermione.

Pero fue como si no existiera, porque Draco estaba totalmente concentrado en Hermione. Se soltó el cinturón, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella. Quitándole la bebida de las manos, la alzó del asiento con suma facilidad y la sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Qué diablos... ? - empezó a decir Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió, apoyando las manos en sus mejillas e introduciendo la lengua en su boca en una ardiente y erótica invasión que despertó al instante todos los sentidos de Hermione. Con un ronco gemido, Draco repitió el asalto en una descarada imitación de una posesión mucho más íntima, provocando un incendio en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

- Hay una cama muy cómoda en la cabina - dijo, sin apartar las manos del rostro de Hermione, mirándola con fuertes ojos grises.

Obsession. Draco desprendía un claro aroma a aquel perfume. El estómago de Hermione se encogió dolorosamente. Había estado en íntimo contacto con otra mujer. Hermione apartó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

- Imagino que estás bastante familiarizado con esa parte de los aviones.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa? Por supuesto que ha habido mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca más de una a la vez.

Furiosa, Hermione volvió la cabeza. Sólo era capaz de oler el perfume, y estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago, recordándole lo estúpidamente que era capaz de llegar a comportarse en presencia de aquel hombre. La hacía volverse lasciva e imprudente. Una cosa era reconocer su atracción por él y otra muy distinta aceptar que aquella atracción podía humillarla. Aún sentía su cuerpo cargado de deseo... Pero estaba segura de que Draco no sufría de los mismos rigores del celibato. Había estado con otra mujer ¿y por qué no?

A fin de cuentas, era el hijo de uno de los mujeriegos más famosos del siglo veinte. Cuatro esposas e innumerables amantes. Y seis años atrás, Draco había actuado como digno hijo de su padre ofreciéndole exclusivamente sexo y buena vida, y asegurándole que el matrimonio no entraba en la ecuación. Tal vez ya era hora de que se recordara con quién estaba tratando.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Juntos somos dinamita sexual. ¿Por qué negarte el placer que puedo darte? - dijo Draco en tono burlón.

- ¿Esperas que vaya a esa cabina contigo?

- Me gusta ver cómo te atormentas - contestó Draco sin apartar la mirada de ella -. Eres una criatura fascinantemente compleja. Apasionada y reprimida. Salvaje e inhibida. Y reservada, intensamente reservada...

Hermione comprimió los labios.

- No sé qué quieres decir.

Draco tomó su vaso y la observó como si fuera un espécimen raro bajo el microscopio.

- ¿Qué te hizo como eres? ¿Qué pasa dentro de esa preciosa cabecita? La mayoría de mis mujeres ya me habían contado su vida en nuestra segunda cita. Pero tú no me cuentas nada, ni nunca lo hiciste. Ni sobre tu familia, ni sobre tu matrimonio...

- Yo no soy una de tus mujeres - respondió Hermione, pero fue una respuesta temblorosa. Draco estaba hurgando en la intimidad que con tanto cuidado protegía.

- Si no fuera por tu padre, ni siquiera sabría cómo murió tu marido - continuó Draco -. Resulta muy extraño que no menciones jamás ese gran amor que duró parte de tu vida.

Hermione lo miró con sus grandes ojos cargados de dolor.

- No quiero hablar sobre ello...

- ¿Y no es eso extraño? Sólo hace un año que tu marido murió, y tengo entendido que lo cuidaste varios meses antes - dijo Draco con implacable insistencia -. Leucemia... tiene que ser una experiencia terrible...

Hermione quiso apartarse de él. Quiso que se callara. Quiso cubrirse los oídos. Quería huir, pero no había ningún sitio en el que esconderse. Draco había elegido muy bien el lugar para interrogarla.

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero yo lo he hecho asunto mío - replicó él con suavidad -. Para cuando llegue el momento de separamos, todas mis preguntas habrán sido contestadas. Lo sabré todo sobre ti.

Era una amenaza. Desafiando su propia inseguridad, Hermione alzó la barbilla.

- ¿Y tú piensas ser igualmente comunicativo?

- Lo dudo. Tiendo a mantenerme en silencio respecto a mis intimidades.

- ¿Incluso hasta el extremo de no decirme quién es tu padre?

- Así que por fin has caído - la expresiva boca de Draco se curvó en una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Me lo ha dicho Jokins, ¡y me gustaría saber por qué no lo hiciste tú!

- No es algo que haya tenido que ir anunciando por ahí en los últimos años. Además, carece de importancia.

De pronto, Hermione comprendió, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al hacerlo.

- No confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? - condenó con voz temblorosa -. ¡Sabías que yo no lo sabía y no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo!

Draco se encogió de hombros, impertérrito.

- Se me pasó por la mente que podrías vender la información por cientos de miles de libras en el lugar adecuado. Su muerte provocará estragos momentáneos en los mercados internacionales. Algunos especuladores podrían hacer una fortuna sabiéndolo de antemano. Y sólo con haberte puesto en contacto con la prensa amarillista habrías conseguido suficiente dinero como para saldar la deuda que tu padre tiene conmigo.

Hermione lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

- ¿Y piensas que yo habría hecho eso?

- Digamos que no vi motivo para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Ella movió la cabeza, anonadada.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

- Una mujer dura con una aparente envoltura de fragilidad - contestó Draco en tono secamente burlón.

- ¡Nunca habría hecho algo tan repugnante! - dijo Hermione vehementemente -. ¡Tengo mis principios!

Los ojos de Draco brillaron cuando preguntó:

- ¿Y dónde los guardaste hace seis años? - Hermione notó cómo se le contraía el estómago.

- Cometí una equivocación... una tremenda e inexcusable equivocación...

Draco sonrió irónicamente y terminó su bebida de un trago.

- ¿Quién fue la equivocación, yo o él?

Aunque Hermione estaba temblando, logró controlarse. - ¿Tú qué crees? - replicó.

- Que, en cualquier caso, nunca te perdonaré.

Desconcertada por la respuesta de Draco, Hermione se puso pálida al toparse con su fría mirada.

- Ahora mismo te estás diciendo que ni quieres ni necesitas mi perdón - murmuró Draco con asombrosa precisión -. Pero pronto averiguarás que sí. Ya me echas de menos cuando no estoy contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal has dormido las últimas noches? ¿Esperabas que te llamara y te preguntabas por qué no lo hacía? ¿Y cómo te has sentido al verme hoy? ¿Sexualmente excitada? Ya estás a punto de enamorarte de mí. Reconozco todos los síntomas y en este punto es en el que suelo empezar a retirarme en una relación... pero no contigo.

Hermione estaba completamente paralizada de fascinación e hipnotizada por la oscura y rica voz de Draco. Tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para hablar.

- Estás loco - murmuró -. Nunca podría amarte.

- No me conformaré con menos - dijo él con suavidad.

Hermione rió forzadamente.

- ¡Perteneces a la época de las cavernas! ¿De verdad crees que tengo tan poco control sobre mis propias emociones?

Draco le dedicó una mirada tan insolente, que Hermione deseó abofetearle.

- No pretendo ser grosero, pero lo cierto es que tienes muy poco control sobre tu propio cuerpo...

Furiosa, Hermione lanzó el contenido de su vaso contra el rostro de Draco.

- Y mucho menos sobre tu genio - Draco sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se secó tranquilamente el rostro -. De hecho, tienes unas reacciones bastante infantiles cuando pierdes la cabeza. Como una chiquilla golpeando ciegamente en una pataleta - murmuró reflexivamente -. Parece que no te has permitido el lujo de dejar aflorar tu rabia a menudo... de manera que no puedes controlarla, ¿no?

- ¿Se ha trasladado el juego ahora al terreno del psicoanálisis, Draco? - preguntó Hermione con profundo sarcasmo.

- En primer lugar, esto no es un juego, y en segundo lugar, estoy más interesado en el tratamiento de choque que en el psicoanálisis. No tengo la paciencia suficiente. Cuando quiero algo, lo quiero para ayer - replicó Draco con firme suavidad -. Y ahora creo que deberías ir a tumbarte un rato. Te despertaré antes de que aterricemos en Grand Turk.

- No quiero tumbarme - protestó Hermione, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se revelaba ante la idea de una retirada -. ¿Es ahí donde vive tu padre?

- No. Vive en Paradiso Cay. - Hermione volvió a sentarse con decisión. Si hablaba, no se vería obligada a pensar en el lujurioso afán de venganza de Draco.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vive ahí?

- Cinco años. Compró Paradiso cuando su salud empezó a resentirse - contestó Draco con una falta total de emoción.

- Estás lleno de compasión.

- Mi padre no es un hombre que inspire compasión - dijo él secamente -. Y se sentiría furioso si se la dieran. Ha vivido la vida exactamente como ha querido. Nunca ha seguido los consejos médicos. Fuma, bebe, le gustan las comidas fuertes y su apetito sexual fue legendario en una época. Nunca ha visto la necesidad de mostrarse moderado y, que yo sepa, nunca ha considerado las necesidades de otro ser humano por encima de las suyas...

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo.

- Estás describiendo a un monstruo, Draco.

Draco rió espontáneamente.

- Puede que para ti lo sea, pues la contención en todos los aspectos es tu icono sagrado, ¿verdad? Todo claro y ordenado, nada impredecible...

Confundida, Hermione apartó la mirada de él. - Estabas hablando de tu padre.

- Es volátil y muy orgulloso, y lamenta con amargura su creciente falta de salud. Luchará por su vida hasta el último instante y, probablemente, morirá maldiciendo a todos los que le sobrevivan.

- ¿Eso te incluye a ti?

- Espero que no - los fuertes rasgos de Draco se ensombrecieron antes de que se encogiera de hombros -. Pero es muy difícil saber por dónde puede salir Lucius. Le encanta sorprender a la gente. Es un gatito un momento, y al siguiente un depredador..

- Entonces se parece mucho a ti - murmuró Hermione.

- Al menos en mi caso, lo que ves es lo que obtienes.

¿Pero qué veía ella?, se preguntó Hermione, apartando una vez más la mirada. Draco había sido tan amable con su padre y tan cruel con ella... Había esperado hasta el vuelo, para decirle lo que le tenía preparado. Pero no podía obligarla a enamorarse de él. Apretó los dientes, rabiosa. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella habría sido capaz de vender al mejor postor la revelación de la cercana muerte de su padre? Eso le había dolido, por supuesto. Recordó la convicción con que le oyó decir que el conocimiento era un arma peligrosa en manos de una mujer. Evidentemente, Draco debía haberse sentido seriamente traicionado en alguna ocasión por alguna mujer, y ese recuerdo le hacía estar siempre en guardia, haciéndole mantener un punto de vista cínico y suspicaz respecto a todas las mujeres...

¿Pero por qué se estaba dejando envolver de aquella manera?, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Qué le importaba a ella todo aquello? Todo lo que había entre Draco y ella era sexo. Una pasión incontrolable por su parte y lujuria por la de él. O, más bien, afán de venganza. El sexo era simplemente el medio del que pensaba valerse para atraparla.

- Apestas a perfume, Draco. Creo que deberías darte una ducha - la sugerencia surgió inesperadamente de labios de Hermione, y fue difícil saber cuál de los dos se quedó más sorprendido.

- ¿Scusi? - dijo Draco en italiano, mirándola con frialdad.

Hermione arrugó la nariz con desagrado. - Es pegajoso...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La dama ha dejado su huella, querido - dijo Hermione con exagerada dulzura -. Su perfume. Hueles a varios metros de distancia.

Draco la miró fijamente, con gesto burlón. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Serías una magnífica detective... Te veo protegiéndote de la lluvia bajo un portal, buscando la prueba de un adulterio. Desafortunadamente para ti, Hermione, no soy un hombre casado...

- No tengo el más mínimo interés en saber lo que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche

- No pudo ser anoche - dijo Draco, arrastrando la voz -. Esta mañana me he duchado.

Hermione volvió a levantarse, enfurecida por el tono burlón de Draco.

- ¿De verdad crees que me importa cuándo o con quién hayas estado?

- Con una de mis abogados en Nueva York - dijo Draco indolentemente -. Un metro setenta y cinco, pelirroja... mi obsesivo pecado. Estaba tan salvaje y caliente como yo. Nos vimos durante la hora del desayuno.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin poder creer que Draco le estuviera confesando aquello.

- Y a la hora de comer. Ella es insaciable - continuó Draco en tono elocuente -. Subimos a mi apartamento y lo hicimos en el suelo, en la cama, en el baño, en la mesa de la cocina... y luego llamó a una amiga y entonces fue cuando de verdad empezó la diversión. Ha sido una suerte que llegara a tiempo de tomar el avión.

Hermione se apartó. Se sentía como si la estuvieran descuartizando. Temió vomitar ante Draco.

- ¿No quieres oír todo lo que hicimos? - Draco alzó una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido y luego suspiró -. Me alegro, porque mi imaginación se estaba agotando. Toma

Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo cayó a los pies de Hermione, pero ésta apenas la vio antes dé verse obligada a volverse y entrar corriendo al baño para vomitar de la forma más humillante lo que había comido hacía un rato. Oyó que Draco soltaba una imprecación y deseó haber tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Lo último que esperaba de él era ayuda. Pero Draco se hizo cargo de ella, presionando un paño húmedo contra su frente y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua para que se aclarara la boca. Luego tomó en brazos su tembloroso cuerpo y la tumbó en una cama.

- ¡Era una broma! - dijo, sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, demasiado aturdida como para comprender, y, bruscamente, giró sobre sí misma, curvándose en posición fetal y manteniéndose tan alejada de él como pudo.

- ¡No ha sucedido nada! ¿Crees que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo? - dijo Draco, frustrado -. ¡Lo he inventado todo! Te he dado lo que parecías esperar. Sí tengo una especie de amazona pelirroja en mi plantilla, pero es como una especie de tanque, está felizmente casada y tiene cuatro hijos. Nunca se me ocurrirá volver a comprarte un perfume.

Hermione arrugó la nariz para contener las lágrimas. Habría preferido que la quemaran viva antes que llorar ante Draco.

- Si estuvieras colgado de un barranco por las manos, te pisaría los dedos - dijo temblorosamente.

Oyó el sonido de papel desgarrado. Una botella de Obsession cayó a su lado.

- El nombre llamó mi atención - dijo Draco -, y la tonta que estaba tras el mostrador me roció con el perfume sin previo aviso. Eso fue ayer y aún no he conseguido librarme de él.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos. Hermione se mordió la mano que tenía contra la boca, pero no pudo controlar los temblores que aún la recorrían.

- Lo siento - Draco parecía frustrado y furioso, consigo mismo -. No quería disgustarse. Lo cierto es que hace meses que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Angustiada, Hermione pensó que lo que de verdad quería oír era que Draco no se había acostado con otra mujer en seis años. Ya no tenía secretos para él. Ninguna simulación de orgullo ni ningún secreto sobreviviría tras lo que le había hecho pasar. No soportaba pensar en él con otra mujer..

En su subconsciente, durante todos aquellos años Draco habla sido suyo. Y hasta ahora no había sabido que aquella loca creencia existía en su interior. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse posesiva respecto a Draco, ninguna excusa para sentirse desgarrada por los celos.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó Draco. - ¿Te fue infiel Weasley?

Uno y uno sumaban dos. Dos y dos sumaban cuatro. Draco ya estaba sacando conclusiones. Hermione no se sintió con fuerzas para despistarlo.

- No - dijo con cautela.

Pero ella había crecido a la sombra de una constante infidelidad. Su madre nunca se mostró avergonzada de su promiscuidad. La libertad sexual era una droga destructiva a la que estaba enganchada, y cuanto mayor se hacía Hermione, más había aireado Jean sus creencias y sus amantes. Obligada a vivir en medio de la tormentosa y destructivo relación de sus padres, también se vio forzada a vivir en silencio al margen, sin tomar partido. Tal vez fue entonces cuando empezó a reprimir sus emociones.

- Querías saber por qué nunca hablo sobre mi familia - dijo en tono abatido -. Ahora voy a hacerlo. Una vez echaron a mi madre del Dean Gate porque la dirección sospechó que acudía allí a ligar.

- ¿A ligar? - repitió Draco como si aquella palabra le fuera desconocida.

- Solía abordar algún hombre en el bar y subir a su habitación. No por dinero, sino por diversión. A veces los llevaba a casa... la primera vez, yo tenía diez años - confió Hermione temblorosamente -. No sabía que mi madre estaba en casa. Yo estaba haciendo mis deberes en la cocina cuando la oí reír. Subí a su habitación y vi que se estaba desnudando ante un hombre...

Draco soltó el aliento en un siseo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Salí corriendo y se lo conté a Ronald. Él me dijo que no contara nada - una amarga risa escapó de la garganta de Hermione -. Nunca lo dije. Se suponía que la princesita de papá no podía saber cosas como ésa. Pero todo el resto de la población sabía que mi madre era la fulana local. Los chicos del colegio solían reírse de ella y me pedían que hiciera toda clase de cosas... interesantes con ellos; después de todo, era la hija de una aficionada con muchas dotes. ¿Tienes puesta la grabadora, Draco? Odiaría que te perdieras algo de esto...

- Basta - dijo Draco ásperamente, rodeando a Hermione fuertemente con los brazos a pesar de su resistencia.

- Nunca acepté ninguna cita porque sabía lo que se esperaría de mí. Y nunca tuve una mejor amiga. La afición de mi madre era demasiado conocida, y nadie quería dejar a sus hijas venir a mi casa; ¿cómo iba a ser yo una buena chica teniendo unos antecedentes familiares de esa clase? Papá adoraba a mi madre... ¿puedes creerlo? - murmuró Hermione, asqueada -. Simulaba que no pasaba nada y eso significaba que yo también debía simular.. excepto con Ronald. ¿Estoy mencionando su nombre lo suficiente para ti, Draco?

- No quiero volver a oírlo - dijo él con aspereza, deslizando una mano por la rígida espalda de Hermione -. ¿Por qué no se divorció tu padre de ella?

- Porque la quería.

- Eso no es amor, es masoquismo...

- Mi madre no quiso divorciarse de papá hasta que tú compraste la empresa - susurró Hermione-. Por fin hubo suficiente dinero para financiar su marcha. Se marchó una semana después, dejando a mi padre casi sin nada. Creo que papá pensó que sólo era un arrebato y que regresaría pronto. Pero nunca volvió... jamás quiso volver a saber nada de nosotros...

- ¿Y eso te dolió?

- Sí - por primera vez, Hermione admitió ante sí misma que le dolió. Aunque su madre nunca le había mostrado afecto, la marcha de Jean y su posterior silencio recalcaron con demasiada evidencia su desinterés. Y eso le había dolido, pero Hermione había enterrado ese dolor.

- Duérmete - dijo Draco con gran suavidad.

Agotada, sintiendo que su mente flotaba libremente tras sus pesados párpados, Hermione dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se quedó dormida.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Recordaba vagamente la llegada en helicóptero a la isla. El desajuste de horario la tenía totalmente aturdida. Salió de la cama y miró su reloj. Eran las ocho de la noche.

Una mujer gruesa, con aspecto de ser el ama de llaves de la casa, fue su salvadora cuando llegó. Se ocupó de ella, echando a Draco de la habitación y quedándose junto a la cama hasta que se durmió.

¿Pero qué la había poseído el día anterior? ¿Por qué le habló a Draco sobre las miserias de su adolescencia? Le había contado cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Ronald. Y al hacerlo se sintió liberada de la pesada carga de aquellos desagradables recuerdos, casi como si los hubiera exorcizado, dejándolos definitivamente en el pasado, que era donde debían estar. En un momento de debilidad le había revelado sus recuerdos más íntimos... ¿y por qué no se sentía mal al respecto?

Contempló la enorme y opulenta habitación en que se encontraba, con sus sillones de brocado, floreros y exquisito mobiliario. El vestidor y el baño eran igualmente impresionantes. Su equipaje había sido deshecho y colgaba de los armarios.

Parte de su tensión se desvaneció al comprobar que la ropa de Draco no estaba allí. Al parecer, no iba a compartir la cama con él, cosa que la hizo sentirse aliviada. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla cuando creyó oír a alguien en la habitación. Se puso el albornoz rápidamente y salió.

Una mujer alta, con un ceñido vestido se hallaba junto a la ventana. Cuando se volvió, su larga y lisa cabellera color rojo voló en torno a sus estrechos y blancos hombros, y unos grandes ojos verdes con la luminosidad de esmeraldas se fijaron en Hermione. Sin duda, era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

- Soy Zuñí - murmuró la mujer, mirando a Hermione con inquietante intensidad -. Bienvenida a Paradiso.

-Hermione Granger- contestó Hermione, preguntándose si su bella anfitriona, Zuñí Bergous, que debía de tener pocos años más que ella y también era inglesa, recibiría siempre a sus invitados entrando en sus habitaciones sin previo aviso.

Zuñí caminó en torno a la habitación, tocando con sus pálidas manos esto, ajustando aquello, antes de pasar junto a Hermione para entrar en el vestidor y contemplar su vestuario. Un momento después, volvió a la habitación.

- ¿Te ha comprado Draco toda esa ropa como parte de la farsa?

- ¿Disculpa? No te sigo - Hermione mantuvo la compostura, aunque notó cómo crecía la tensión en su interior.

Zuñí rió y la miró con gesto divertido.

- Sé que es una farsa. ¿Cuánto te va a pagar Draco? ¡Si eres buena, te doblo el sueldo!

- No sé de qué estás hablando - dijo Hermione secamente.

- Incluso las paredes tienen oídos... - Zuñí se encaminó hacia la puerta -. Pero no hace falta que disimules ante mí. A fin de cuentas, sé que sólo conoces a Draco desde hace una semana...

- Conozco a Draco desde hace seis años.

Zuñí se detuvo y se volvió.

- Eso es imposible.

La tensión de Hermione crecía por momentos. - ¿Por qué es imposible?

- Estabas casada y Draco... - confundida por lo que había dicho Hermione, Zuñí frunció el ceño y luego alzó una imperiosa ceja -. Oh, así que esa es la historia. Muy inteligente. Lucius la apreciará. La cena es a las nueve. No te retrases - dijo en el mismo tono que habría empleado para dirigirse a una empleada.

Hermione notó que las rodillas se le debilitaban cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿De dónde obtenía Zuñí su información? ¿Cómo sabía que había estado casada? ¿Se lo habría dicho Draco? Pero Draco no podía haberle dicho a su padre que su compromiso era una farsa... Lo más probable era que Zuñí simplemente estuviera tratando de sacarle información.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione eligió un vestido de seda color crema que consideraba muy elegante... hasta que había visto a Zuñí y la mansión en la que vivía. «¿Cuánto te va a pagar? Si eres buena te doblo el sueldo». La sugerencia de que Zuñí y Draco estaban compinchados había sido muy clara. Hermione tragó con esfuerzo, notando que el estómago se le encogía. Draco tenía algunas explicaciones que darle.

Una doncella la acompañó a lo largo de una interminable serie de pasillos hasta una palaciega escalera que conducía al salón en el que finalmente entró. Al ver que la mujer que la había atendido al llegar se acercaba a ella con un vestido negro adornado con un opulento broche de diamantes, Hermione supo que ya había cometido su primera equivocación. Al parecer, no se trataba del ama de llaves, sino de Zoraida, la hermana de Draco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? Iba a enviarte a la habitación una bandeja con comida más tarde - dijo, tomándola por el brazo y guiándola firmemente hacia el centro de la habitación -. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, ¿verdad, Draco? Zuñí, esta es Hermione...

Zuñí alargó una lánguida mano hacia ella, como si todavía no se conocieran.

- Déjame ver tu anillo - dijo, entusiasmada, sosteniendo los dedos de Hermione con sorprendente fuerza -. ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Quién lo eligió, tú o Draco?

- Los dos - dijo Hermione, apartando la mano, pero cuando iba a alejarse de Zuñí, ésta enlazó su brazo con el de ella.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenemos juntas, Draco? - preguntó Zuñí, riendo -

Draco avanzó hacia ellas, devastadoramente elegante con su esmoquin. Sus ojos dorados quemaban como llamas. Hermione percibió cierta tensión en él, pero su sonrisa ladeada fue una obra de arte de la frialdad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Zuñí soltó el brazo de Hermione. Ésta se apartó de ella, aliviada.

- Creo que nunca volveré a subir a un helicóptero.

Draco le tomó la mano y se la besó.

- Estás preciosa - murmuró roncamente.

Acto primero, escena primera... el amante latino, pensó Hermione. Draco la condujo a un sofá e hizo una seña para que le trajeran una bebida. Hermione se sentó, fijándose de reojo en el enfurecido rostro de Zuñí. Zoraida se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hablar animadamente de ropa, bloqueando la visión de su cuñada. Draco fue hasta una ventana y permaneció allí de pie, de espaldas a ella. Segundos después, Zuñí se colocó junto a él.

Un sonido llamó la atención de Hermione. Al volver la cabeza, vio en la entrada del salón a un hombre grande y fuerte sentado en una silla de ruedas. Lucius Bergous tenía el pelo plateado y un rostro carnoso y lleno de arrugas. Trataba de respirar con esfuerzo a la vez que alejaba de sí furiosamente con un brazo al enfermero que lo acompañaba. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron el salón y se centraron en Hermione con perceptible fuerza.

- Ven aquí - ordenó con brusquedad, como un anticuado potentado.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Draco en busca de ayuda. Sonreía con genuina diversión. Finalmente, se levantó y caminó hacia el anciano con la cabeza alta y los hombros echados hacia atrás.

- ¡Camina como una reina, Draco! - Lucius Bergous sometió a Hermione a un detenido examen de pies a cabeza -. Pequeña. Buenos senos. Temperamento - concluyó, leyendo con precisión en los brillantes ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Le gustaría comprobar mi dentadura? - preguntó ella.

Lucius la miró un momento, sorprendido, y luego rompió a reír.

- Espíritu y sentido del humor.. me gusta. ¿Pero puedes darle hijos a Draco? - preguntó abiertamente -. Eso es lo más importante.

- No para mí - contestó rápidamente Draco, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

- Cinco años de matrimonio y ningún hijo - argumentó Lucius con fiereza -. Piénsatelo, Draco... ¡Haz que le hagan algunas pruebas y me mantendré callado! –

Hermione no podía creer que aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar. Draco dijo rápidamente algo en ruso y su padre hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de desprecio.

Se anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Mientras salían del salón tras Lucius, Hermione le susurró a Draco:

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- Si lo que quieres es pelear, lo haremos en privado - respondió Draco entre dientes, lanzándole una oscura mirada -. ¡Bastante tengo ahora ton soportar la idea de Weasley acostándose contigo durante cinco años!

Hermione se puso pálida, pero no respondió.

La mesa era circular. Para Hermione, fue un alivio que Zoraida se sentara a su lado. No se sentía con ánimos de volver a mirar a Draco.

- Los hijos son muy importantes para los hombres rusos de la generación de mi padre -murmuró la hermana de Draco, dando un suspiro -. No tenía intención de herir tus sentimientos.

Tras media hora contemplando a Lucius Bergous en acción era evidente que no le importaba nada lo que los demás pensaran sobre lo que dijera o hiciera. El mero hecho de que Hermione fuera mujer la colocaba en posición de inferioridad.

Zuñí era diferente en presencia de su marido. Sonreía y charlaba animadamente, mostrándose muy amistosa con Hermione. Comía poco, pero su copa de vino tenía que ser constantemente rellenada. Draco y su padre hablaban en ruso.

Hermione estaba dando un sorbo a su café cuando sucedió. Con un gutural sonido de furia, Lucius alargó una mano, arrancó de la mano de su esposa la copa de vino y la arrojó contra la pared. Con total despreocupación, Zuñí se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezo.

- Creo que me voy a retirar - dijo, mientras un sirviente recogía los restos de la copa.

Lucius gruñó algo en griego y encendió un puro, sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación por el silencio que había provocado con su gesto. Luego hizo un impaciente gesto en dirección a su hija.

De inmediato, Zoraida murmuró animadamente: - ¿Te apetece tomar un poco de aire fresco, Hermione? Si quieres, podemos salir a la terraza.

Mientras salían del comedor, Hermione oyó que Lucius tosía violentamente a causa del puro. Por mucho que lo intentó, no logró experimentar ninguna compasión por él.

- Mi padre no es un hombre sensible - dijo Zoraida con cuidadoso énfasis cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellas -. No dejes que te disguste. Ojala hubieras visto lo contento que se puso cuando supo que Draco estaba comprometido

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Draco no veía a su padre? No habla mucho sobre su familia - añadió Hermione rápidamente, temiendo haber metido la pata.

Pero el redondo rostro de Zoraida se limitó a adquirir una expresión resignada.

- Casi cuatro años. Pero yo siempre me he mantenido en contacto con Draco, por supuesto. Me siento muy unida a él desde que era un niño - dijo con evidente cariño. - Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando nació; era un bebé precioso - añadió, suspirando al recordar.

- ¿Cómo era su madre? - preguntó Hermione, animándola a continuar.

- Era muy guapa. De lo contrario, Lucius no se habría casado con ella - Zoraida rió con suavidad, pero enseguida se puso seria -. Creo que, durante una temporada, papá quiso de verdad a Sofía, pero él quería más hijos y ella no pudo dárselos. Por eso se divorció de ella. Fue un amargo divorcio. Draco quería vivir con su madre, pero mi padre no dejó que Sofía se lo llevara...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Draco era su hijo - dijo Zoraida y suspiró -. Desafortunadamente, Draco era muy protector con Sofía y culpó a su padre por hacerle daño. Entonces fue cuando empezaron los problemas entre ellos. Lucius se puso furioso... su hijo pequeño atreviéndose a condenarlo. Entonces Lucius volvió a casarse y Sofía murió. Draco no había visto a su madre en muchos meses y eso le hizo amargarse aún más. Finalmente fue a un colegio interno. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años con mi ayuda tomó el apellido de su madre. Nunca he visto a Lucius más enfadado que entonces. Para él, era el peor insulto. Está inmensamente orgulloso de su apellido.

Pero padre e hijo habían vuelto a encontrarse cuatro años atrás y Hermione sentía gran curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido para que volvieran a romper su relación. Lo suficiente como para cercenar todo lazo familiar, según palabras de Draco.

- Pero finalmente lo perdonó, ¿no? - dijo, sin poder evitarlo.

Los rasgos de Zoraida se tensaron visiblemente y su mirada se endureció.

- No creo - dijo, reflexivamente -. Pero esta vez sí. Mi padre está deseando recuperar a su hijo. Es consciente del poco tiempo que le queda. Puede que no lo admita nunca, pero está realmente orgulloso del éxito logrado por Draco sin su ayuda - de pronto, Zoraida rió y se inclinó hacia Hermione para susurrar: - Te diré un secreto. Lucius tiene un álbum en el que pega todos los recortes de prensa relacionados con Draco. Pero Draco no lo creerá hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos - su agradable rostro se suavizó al palmear el brazo de Hermione -. Me alegra mucho que Draco haya logrado volver a enamorarse. Temía que nunca se casara. Un hombre más débil podría haber visto destruida para siempre su fe en las mujeres después de aquella traición, pero...

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar a qué traición se refería cuando un sirviente salió a la terraza para decirle algo a Zoraida.

- Discúlpame. Mi padre quiere verme.

- Creo que yo me iré a la cama - dijo Hermione, pero mientras Zoraida se alejaba trotando obedientemente, decidió quedarse fuera un rato más. Su mente estaba demasiado acelerada en esos momentos como para dormirse.

Alguna mujer a la que Draco había amado lo había traicionado. Hermione sintió un inexplicable dolor al pensar en Draco amando a una mujer tan intensamente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era un problema de ego? Seis años atrás, Draco no la amaba, no le abrió su corazón, trató de persuadirla con la pasión... Le ofreció el espacio vacío que había en su cama y el límite de tiempo de su aburrimiento. Un frío y arrogante ofrecimiento de «tómalo o déjalo». ¿Era ese el motivo por el que pudo dejarlo tan fácilmente?

Apoyada contra la barandilla de la terraza, Hermione recordó el día que acudió al Dean Gate Hotel.

**Inicio Flashbak.**

Estaba muy furiosa. Acababa de estar en el despacho de su padre y había encontrado a éste con la cabeza entre las manos.

- He vendido Granger – había murmurado Henry, como si no pudiera creerlo él mismo -. Se la he vendido a Draco. Sin financiación, la empresa iba a hundirse. No tenía elección. Es mejor tener dinero en el banco que la bancarrota... y supongo que tu madre se alegrará.

Hermione llamó a la puerta de Draco con toda la fuerza de su rabia. Abrió él mismo.

- Respira profundamente - sugirió Draco al ver su congestionado rostro -. Supongo que tu padre te lo ha dicho...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a robarle Granger? - preguntó Hermione, rabiosa.

Draco le sirvió una copa de coñac y se la entregó en silencio.

Hermione la bebió de un golpe, indignada por la frialdad mostrada por Draco.

- No se la he robado; se la he comprado. Por bastante más precio del que vale dado el actual estado de la empresa - dijo él con calma -. Y no soy un hombre conocido por su generosidad. Si no fuera por ti, no la habría comprado. Tu padre no sabe lo afortunado que es contando con alguien tan valioso.

- ¿Qué diablos tengo que ver yo con esto?

- Si te hubieras rendido la pasada semana - contestó Draco con suavidad -, yo le habría financiado lo necesario para sacar adelante la empresa y él seguiría siendo dueño de su negocio.

Hermione lo miró, asqueada. Draco acababa de cargar sobre sus hombros con fría crueldad la responsabilidad de la pérdida de Granger. Y aún quedaban peores cosas por llegar.

- Esta semana, como supongo que habrás adivinado, la oferta ha concluido y en lugar de financiar la empresa la he comprado - continuó Draco perezosamente -. Y la próxima semana, ya no podré seguir considerando la posibilidad de que tu padre continúe en ella como director gerente...

- ¡Eso es chantaje! - dijo Hermione, incrédula.

- Eso son negocios - replicó Draco...

Entonces Hermione enloqueció y se lanzó contra él. Estaba tan furiosa, que no recordaba exactamente lo que hizo, pero Draco terminó por perder también el control sobre su genio. Hermione acabó de espaldas en el sofá, con Draco encima de ella... y entonces empezó todo, y la rabia se fue transformando en ardiente calor e incontrolable pasión.

Una pasión que a ella le pareció después vergonzosa e incomprensible. Pero Draco no la obligó a someterse a su boca ni a las caricias de sus manos. Ella participó plenamente. Odiándolo, deseándolo, necesitándole, odiándose a sí misma... Draco había despertado en ella una mujer que no reconocía y que después no quiso recordar. Cuando fueron interrumpidos, se sintió totalmente anonadada por lo sucedido.

Pero el rostro de Draco destellaba de triunfo. Deslizó una mano insolentemente íntima sobre un seno de Hermione, en un arrogante gesto de posesión sexual.

- Díselo a Weasley esta noche - murmuró con voz ronca -. Todo ha acabado. ¿Por qué has luchado tanto contra mí? Supe desde el principio que llegaríamos a esto.

Y Hermione siguió allí tumbada, escuchando, mientras por dentro sentía que moría por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y por lo que Draco quería hacer de ella. Lo odió con ardiente ferocidad en aquel momento de amarga humillación. Pero ese no fue el motivo por el que huyó corriendo del Dean Gate, ni mucho menos. Huyó debido al terror que le produjeron sus propias respuestas a Draco, totalmente convencida de que era una mujer tan perdida por el sexo e inmoral como su madre. Draco era la primera tentación con la que se topaba, y no había sabido hacerle frente.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, no me pueden decir nada, es un capitulo muy extenso en comparación del anterior, fui buena! Jajaja… Bueno hablando de que no pude actualizar ni ayer ni antes de ayer en realidad no estuve en casa porque fui dos dias a la Jornada de Comunicación de la Feria del Libro Argentina. Estuvieron muy buenas las conferencias. Me iba a las 7 am y regresaba a las 19 hs MUY cansada. Calculé y en 48 hs estuve 10 hs parada en el colectivo, una locura. Me duele todo! Y bueno, no pude dormir mas de 4 horas el martes y 4 el miércoles a la noche. Estoy bastante cansada y no pude descansar mucho tampoco porque mi hermana hoy ternia parcial en la Universidad y como compartimos habitación, estuvo toda la noche estudiando con la luz encendida. Espero que esto me justifique

Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado. _¿NO ES DRACO UN AMORCITO?_ Me encanto lo del perfume. O sea, primero la trata re mal pero después se disculpa re tierno! Lo amo. Espero que ustedes tambien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No quedaron con mas dudas sobre Ron y Hermione? Yo si, porque Ron le hizo creer que no se acostaba con ella por lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Draco, pero no era la razon real.

Se darán cuenta de que se estan abriendo el uno al otro y se estan conociendo. RE tiernos! Me encantan. **Amo el Dramione**

Hablando de futbol, nada importante esta semana porque no hay copas y las fechas van relativamente bien. Hay que esperar a este fin de semana. Si pierde el Real Madrid y gana el Barça… GANAMOS LA LIGA! Ojala se de para que podamos tener un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que esta pasando. Aunque si les soy sincera quiero ganar la liga con un _Mascherano_ recuperado que pueda sentirse parte

Mañana me entregan el buzo de egresados y hoy vi una foto, es hermoso! Les voy a dejar una foto cuando lo tenga y me dicen si les gusta. Ayy ya quiero que sea lunes, porque los vamos a llevar al colegio, vamos a hacer la consagración a la virgen de Fatima y vamos a festejar en el recreo con espuma, banderas y todo Amo el ultimo año del colegio, pero mis ganas de ir a la Universidad nunca cesan.

Vieron que les conte que fui a la Feria del Libro? Me compre dos. Las ventajas de ser invisible, y Una vacante imprevista de Rowling. Ya quiero leer el de Rowling, porque lo que hace con los personajes es increible esa mujer. No puede crear personajes mas reales complejos y queribles e inteligentes. Gran escritora… Diganme si los leyeron y me los recomiendan! Muy potterheads mis compras jajaja

Ah si, al papa de Draco le puse de apellido Bergous porque estaba pensando en un personaje de la vida cotidiana argentina y justo pasaron al Papa Bergoglio (Francisco) por la tv. Entonces le puse Bergous para que parezca mas internacional. Igual el Papa es un amor y el padre de Draco un hdp jejeje...

Un beso enorme y MUCHISIMAS gracias por estar siempre, dejar reviews y ser tan buenas conmigo, de verdad.  
Avisen si hay alguna falta de ortografia o cunfusion, por favor!

Y dejenme un review! No sean malas

Gracias por todo, de verdad…y bueno, el capitulo fue el doble de largo por la tardanza. Recompensa por esperarme y un regalo por los 100 rr

**Revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwssssss!**


	8. Rudos

Holaaa! Se que no tengo excusa, sinceramente con el colegio y el futbol y leer fics y la vagancia se me habian ido las ganas de actualizar.

Bueno, hablando en serio: El ultimo capitulo que subi fue el doble de largo que el anterior pero sin embargo nadie parecio notarlo Asi que se joden y ahora van a leer un capitulo de dimensiones normales :)jejejej

Está por jugar River y yo aca actualizando, una locura.

**AVISO PARROQUIAL: Hoy, Lemmon.**

**Hoy pasa lo que tiene que pasar, pero no esperen romances, no esperen ninguna reaccion, no esperen nada de este capitulo. Porque no va a pasar nada que ustedes quieran, lo lamento muchisimo… Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo**.

Les mando un beso enorme y espero que les guste el chapter de veritas.

Disclaimers: nothing mine

PROMETO RESPONDER REVIEWS MAÑANA

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Draco era la primera tentación con la que se topaba, y no había sabido hacerle frente.

Fin Flashback

Sólo la madurez le había hecho comprenderse mejor a sí misma. Ella era una mujer sana y normal, pero durante seis años se había visto obligada a reprimir y negar todas sus necesidades físicas. La completa indiferencia de Ronald hacia ella como mujer le había hecho mucho daño, destruyendo la fe que pudiera tener en su propia feminidad. Draco le había enseñado que tenía necesidades sexuales como cualquier mujer, pero, aquel día en el hotel, cuando tenía dieciocho años, el enfrentamiento con aquellas mismas necesidades hizo que se sintiera amargamente avergonzada de ellas.

Pero ahora no estaba obligada a ningún hombre, ¿y por qué iba a avergonzarse de los naturales impulsos físicos de aquel aspecto de su naturaleza?, se preguntó, repentinamente enfadada. A fin de cuentas, la atracción sexual era lo que hacía que el mundo siguiera dando vueltas.

Ya sabía que no era como su madre, dispuesta a meterse en la cama de cualquier hombre que le gustara, se dijo con firmeza. Si hubiera sido como Jean, ya lo habría averiguado de sobra a esas alturas. En realidad, sacando a Draco de su vida podría haber seguido viviendo como una monja. Pero Draco le había vuelto del revés con una ardiente mirada; sólo él tenía la habilidad de infiltrarse en su mente con pensamientos eróticos y hacer que se derritiera como miel entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione estaba tratando de aceptar la poderosa fuerza del deseo sexual, en lugar de huir aterrorizada y avergonzada de ella. Pero aceptarla no significaba que quisiera actuar guiándose por ella.

Se apartó lentamente de la barandilla y volvió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que la luz estaba encendida. Draco estaba sentado en su cama, sin la chaqueta ni la corbata.

Estaba a punto de atacarle verbalmente cuando recordó que le había dicho que quería hablar con él.

- Supongo que este es el lugar más privado que podemos encontrar - dijo Hermione con frialdad-. He tenido una visita muy interesante de tu madrastra antes de la cena.

Draco se mostró impasible al oírla.

- Sugirió que nuestro compromiso era una farsa y quiso saber cuánto me estabas pagando - continuó ella -. Luego me ofreció doblarlo.

- Sólo estaba tanteando el terreno - dijo Draco despreocupadamente.

- Parecía basar sus convicciones en la creencia de que acabábamos de conocemos la semana pasada...

- Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado eso - murmuró Draco, aunque no parecía especialmente interesado en el tema.

- Le dije que hacía seis años que te conocía y creo que asumió que le estaba sugiriendo que habíamos tenido una aventura durante mi matrimonio, aunque no sé si me creyó - Hermione sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al ver que Draco se levantaba y se acercaba a ella -. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué estaba tan convencida de que nosotros...

- Ignórala...

- Draco, me gustaría mucho acostarme...

- Tu equipaje ya ha sido trasladado.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿A dónde ha sido trasladado?

- A mis habitaciones, ¿a dónde si no? - respondió Draco secamente, abriendo la puerta y mirándola con gesto expectante -. ¿De verdad crees que iba a resultar creíble que durmiéramos separados?

Pero cuando llegó al otro extremo de la villa Hermione comprendió que alguien se había mostrado muy interesado en mantenerlos separados, al menos de noche. ¿Zoraida?

La habitación de Draco era una suite completa, con dos baños. Como un autómata, Hermione entró con su camisón y su bata en uno de ellos, se cambió, y diez minutos después se metió en la gran cama vacía, ocupando el extremo más alejado de uno de los lados. Dudaba que algún milagro de última hora la librara esa noche. Draco salió del otro baño, miró unos momentos a Hermione con masculina satisfacción y ella se encogió bajo las sábanas. Él estaba de pie en la penumbra. Los largos y musculosos planos de su cuerpo eran una gloriosa visión de exuberante virilidad, y Hermione sintió cómo se agitaba el deseo en su interior, como un secreto e insidioso invasor. Se ruborizó intensamente y cerró los ojos, aturdida por aquella sensación y la repentina timidez que se apoderó de ella.

Notó que la boca se le secaba cuando Draco se acercó a la cama. Se sentía como de gelatina, asustada. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello? Si Draco le hacía el amor, ¿descubriría que aún era virgen? Seguro que no, se dijo, prefiriendo pensar en lo que vendría después que en el acto en sí. Había leído que la primera experiencia sexual de una mujer podía resultar a menudo decepcionante.

Draco la contempló en total silencio. Lentamente, alargó un dedo y lo deslizó por el voluptuoso labio inferior de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tímida? - susurró, maravillado.

- ¿Tí... tímida? - Hermione rió forzadamente. Podría haberle dicho la verdad. Hasta ese momento, cada vez que Draco la había tocado había sido por sorpresa. No le había dado tiempo a pensar. Pero aquello era diferente -. ¡No seas ridículo!

- También parece que tienes fiebre - inclinándose hacia ella, Draco le pellizcó con suavidad una mejilla.

- No quiero hacer esto - protestó Hermione.

- No eres ninguna virgen... - murmuró Draco con repentina insolencia, y sus ojos brillaron con dureza -. Eso se lo diste a él. Le diste a él lo que debería haber sido mío...

Era tan primitivo y arrogante... pensó Hermione ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso después de cómo la había tratado ese día? Pero nunca oiría de sus labios que él había sido su primer amante. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba con ella.

- Machista - replicó entre dientes.

La expresión de Draco se endureció visiblemente y Hermione se puso pálida, sabiendo por instinto que no debía haberlo provocado.

Un par de poderosas manos descendieron hacia ella, tomándola por las caderas. Draco la alzó contra el duro calor de su masculinidad, poniéndola en contacto directo con toda la fuerza de su excitación.

- Si me haces daño... ¡gritaré hasta que se caiga la casa! - jadeó Hermione, trémula.

- ¿Hacerte daño? ¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy? - preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de incredulidad.

Un animal muy masculino, pensó Hermione temerosamente.

- No tengo intención de hacerte daño - afirmó Draco, bajando lentamente su cabeza. -

Tomó con su boca los labios entreabiertos de Hermione con ardiente y hambrienta pasión. Entrelazó una mano en su castaño cabello, sujetándola como si temiera que fuera a escaparse. Pero en el instante en que sus bocas se tocaron, Hermione supo que debía rendirse a lo inevitable. Al cabo de unos segundos, su temor desapareció bajo la boca de Draco, y pensar racionalmente empezó a resultarle imposible.

Draco inclinó la cabeza sobre sus generosos senos y ella entrelazó sus dedos impotentemente entre su fino pelo. Cuando Draco tomó entre sus labios un tenso y rosado pezón, Hermione dejó escapar un gemido. Jugueteó con él hasta que cada célula nerviosa de Hermione palpitó de anticipación. Se sintió como consumida por el fuego. La boca de Draco en su seno le producía un increíble placer, pero cuando empezó a emplear la lengua y los dientes, prácticamente enloqueció, poseída por un deseo tan intenso que no le dejó pensar en nada más. Se retorció debajo de Draco, demasiado caliente como para estar quieta, perdiendo salvajemente el control.

- Tenemos toda la noche - murmuró Draco con voz espesa, alzando la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró, ciega de pasión e, instintivamente, alargó los brazos hacia él para volver a atraerlo hacia sí, porque Draco se había atrevido a pararse y ella no podía soportarlo.

Draco la abrazó con una ronca risa.

- Frena un poco - dijo con suavidad.

Hermione deslizó los dedos por su pecho, trazando la magnífica musculatura. Oyó la respiración acelerada de Draco y entonces éste le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia abajo, hasta su dura y palpitante erección, asombrándola y sobresaltándola.

- Acaríciame - susurró él.

La piel de su miembro era suave como el terciopelo y estaba caliente y muy tensa, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada por su tamaño. Alzó la mirada hacia Draco, sintiendo una repentina timidez.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa vibrantemente divertida y se movió contra ella.

La cordura se desvaneció de la cabeza de Hermione como arena entre sus dedos. Draco la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, haciéndole sentir que se derretía.

Entonces Draco alzó la cabeza de nuevo y se deslizó con dolorosa lentitud a lo largo del cuerpo extendido de Hermione, haciendo el amor con su boca a cada parte que podía alcanzar. Introdujo la punta de la lengua en su ombligo a la vez que le acariciaba con los dedos los tiernos pezones y ella gimió. No podía permanecer quieta, pero él la obligó a hacerlo con sus poderosas manos, obligándola a soportar cada enloquecedor segundo de su tenaz asalto. Y cuando le separó los muslos y acarició con sabios dedos el centro de su deseo, suave y deslizante como la miel, Hermione gritó su nombre, moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo que nadie tuvo que enseñarle.

Instintivamente, Hermione atrajo a Draco hacia sí, desesperada por sentir su contacto. Él se colocó sobre ella y, separándole los muslos, la penetró en un sólo movimiento, permaneciendo quieto a continuación, con cada músculo del cuerpo ferozmente tenso mientras gemía con la desnudez del placer. A Hermione le dolió tanto, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Volvió la cabeza a un lado para ocultar su reacción, sintiéndose agradecida de que el dolor parecía desvanecerse con rapidez. Draco dejó escapar una imprecación y se detuvo.

- Te estoy haciendo daño...

- No.

- Entonces, relájate.

Pasando las manos bajo las caderas de Hermione, Draco se hundió aún más en su húmedo refugio. Esa vez no hubo dolor. De hecho, Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo de increíble placer. Y el placer regresó en poderosas oleadas, invadiéndole, recorriéndole toda con rejuvenecedora energía.

Draco empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez, de forma casi salvaje, lanzando a Hermione finalmente a un explosivo clímax de tal intensidad que tuvo que dejar escapar un prolongado grito de su garganta para expresarlo a la vez que se estremecía incontrolablemente. Murmurando su nombre, él empujó una última vez, temblando violentamente con la intensidad de su propia liberación.

Unos segundos después, Draco se tumbó de espaldas, abrazando a Hermione contra sí con tal fuerza que ésta apenas podía respirar. Se sentía completamente aturdida, y permaneció como una muñeca de trapo sobre él, con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando con la nariz su sensual v caliente aroma.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo. En el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cuándo volvería a hacérselo Draco. El rostro le ardió. Era una desvergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo. Nada podría haberla preparado para aquella dosis de placer. Aún asombrada por su propia respuesta, empezó a sentir una increíble ternura hacia él.

Su boca se curvó en una silenciosa caricia contra la pálida piel de Draco. Y, de pronto, la verdad la golpeó como un rayo. «Estoy enamorada de él», reconoció Hermione, anonadada. Se sintió como si la tierra hubiera desaparecido repentinamente bajo sus pies. El silencio empezó a alcanzarla en su nuevo y tierno estado de vulnerabilidad.

- Extraordinario - murmuró Draco con suavidad -. Me ha dado la sensación de que eras virgen. Si no fuera por el anillo que solías llevar, estaría totalmente convencido de que he sido tu primer amante.

Tensa como la cuerda de un arco, Hermione dejó escapar una estrangulada risa.

- No seas ridículo...

- ¿Estaba alucinando? Te he hecho daño...

- No. Sólo has sido un poco... rudo - murmuró ella precipitadamente. Draco se colocó de lado y la miró. Hermione se puso pálida al toparse con toda la fuerza de sus grisáceos ojos, pero seguía decidida a silenciar cualquier duda que tuviera -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...

- Rudo - repitió Draco, mirándola con furia a la vez que la soltaba bruscamente -. Necesito una ducha - dijo, saliendo de la cama.

Hermione se volvió y encontró un punto fresco en la almohada.

No había sido un comentario especialmente generoso, comprendió con retraso, ruborizándose. No le resultaba fácil engañar, pero el orgullo y la lealtad a la memoria de Ronald la habían hecho permanecer en silencio.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto?

La incredulidad que había en la voz de Draco hizo volverse a Hermione. Draco extendía hacia ella una foto enmarcada. Estaba poseído por tal feroz incredulidad que no lograba sostenerla sin temblar.

Era de Ronald. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba en el fondo de su bolsa de viaje. No tenía intención de haberla llevado, y lo cierto era que había olvidado por completo su existencia hasta ese momento.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? - preguntó.

- ¡Estaba en el tocador! - espetó Draco.

- ¡Yo no la he puesto ahí!

- ¡Pero la has traído contigo! - bramó Draco, tirando la foto violentamente a un lado -. A mi habitación...

- Yo no la he traído a tu habitación - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Draco dio un paso adelante y la alzó de la cama, furioso. Asustada, ella trató de soltarse, sin conseguirlo. La dejó caer desde cierta altura sobre un sofá que tenía la elasticidad de una roca.

- Dormirás aquí... ¡no te quiero en mi cama!

Hermione estaba completamente desnuda y se sentía humillada. Draco sacó una manta de un armario y la arrojó sobre ella. Cubriéndose torpemente, Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- No pienso quedarme aquí para que me insultes... ¡maldito hombre de las cavernas!

- Si pones un pie en ese pasillo, la vigilancia electrónica te captará en una cámara. Los guardias de seguridad de mi padre se divertirán mucho viéndote. ¡Adelante!

Hermione dudó un momento y enseguida retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta como si la quemara. Sin mirar una sola vez en dirección a Draco, volvió al sofá, temblando de furia.

- Suponía que harías eso - dijo él, arrastrando la voz -. Y será mejor que te acostumbres a tomarte como un privilegio la posibilidad de dormir en mi cama...

- ¡Miserable bastardo! - exclamó Hermione.

- Y por cierto... ¡te encanta que sea rudo! - replicó Draco.

- ¡Cállate ya!

«No lo quiero», se dijo Hermione ferozmente, acurrucándose en el sofá. «¡Lo odio!

De pronto, pensó que Draco estaba terriblemente celoso de Ronald. ¿Cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de algo tan evidente? Sonrió en la oscuridad, apretando los puños. No le importaba si no lograba pegar ojo. Estaba segura de que él tampoco podría hacerlo.

( … )

La comida se sirvió en el exterior, bajo el esplendor de un círculo de frondosos árboles. Lucius Bergous examinó a Hermione con gesto divertido al verla llegar. Ésta se ruborizó mientras se sentaba. Una de las doncellas la había despertado y no había tenido mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, vio que Draco la contemplaba con indolente satisfacción. El rubor de Hermione se intensificó con los eróticos recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Draco la había llevado de vuelta a la cama mientras dormía, pero no sabía si lo había hecho por consideración hacia ella o para que la farsa no se descubriera. Hermione se sintió asaltada por una nueva inquietud. Ahora que eran amantes se sentía mucho más consciente de la farsa en la que se había embarcado y se veía empujada a cuestionar los motivos de Draco.

¿Pretendía simplemente satisfacer a su padre enfermo? ¿O había una razón mucho más interesada detrás de todo aquello?

Zuñí llegó en aquel momento, con un vestido flojo y una pamela que le daba el aspecto de una actriz de una película de los años veinte. Pintoresca y asombrosamente bella, ocupó su asiento. Tanto Lucius como Draco habían contemplado cómo se acercaba hacia ellos por la explanada de hierba. Había que concederle que sabía cómo hacer una entrada, pensó Hermione irónicamente.

- Un brindis... - anunció Lucius, alzando su copa de vino -. Por Draco y Hermione. La boda se celebrará el martes.

La mano de Hermione se puso a temblar y su copa se inclinó, dejando caer unas gotas de vino sobre el mantel. Volvió la mirada hacia Draco y leyó en sus oscuros ojos una señal de advertencia; para que no dijera nada, para que no hiciera nada.

Zuñí suspiró y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su marido.

- Creo que has sorprendido a tu hijo, Lucius. ¿No crees que debería ser él quien tomara la decisión? Espero que no te importe que...

Irritado, Lucius movió el brazo para librarse de la mano de su esposa.

- ¿Desde cuándo pido tu opinión para algo? - preguntó con rudeza.

- Te lo agradezco - murmuró Draco con suavidad tras unos momentos de tenso silencio -, pero Hermione y yo no tenemos intención de casamos hasta el año que viene.

- ¡El año que viene! - repitió Lucius en tono mordaz -. ¿Acaso pretendes privar a tu padre del derecho de ver a su hijo casado?

Draco se puso tenso. Dijo algo en ruso, pero Lucius hizo un despótico gesto con la mano para hacerlo callar. - ¡Ya basta! - replicó en inglés -. Ya está arreglado. Las invitaciones están listas. ¡Menuda familia!, ¡Esperaba un poco más de gratitud después de esta sorpresa!

Hermione bajó la mirada mientras Lucius deslizaba la suya retadoramente en tomo a los comensales. ¿Cómo era posible que ni ella ni Draco hubieran previsto que pudiera suceder algo así? Lucius Bergous se estaba muriendo. No era de extrañar que quisiera adelantar la boda. Pero Draco iba a tener que encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquel atolladero Y sólo tenía tres días para conseguirlo...

- Volaremos a Miami para comprar el vestido - anunció Zoraida animadamente.

- Contrata a un modisto - dijo Lucius secamente -. Pero que venga él aquí.

- No creo que pueda organizar una boda con tanta precipitación - murmuró Zuñí con frialdad.

- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto - gruñó Lucius -. Zoraida se hará cargo de todo.

Sin duda, aquella fue la comida más tensa a la que Hermione había asistido en su vida. Cuando Lucius se fue a echar la siesta, se levantó de la mesa aliviada y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

- Hermione... - oyó que Draco la llamaba cuando ya había bajado la mitad de los peldaños. Al volverse hacia él, vio que Zuñí estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, observándolos. Parecía furiosa.

- ¿Cómo piensas salir de este lío de la boda? - preguntó tensamente, volviendo a mirar a Draco.

El echó atrás la cabeza y rió repentinamente. - ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- La única forma de evitarlo sería diciendo la verdad - explicó Draco con suavidad -, y eso es imposible.

- ¡Podrías decirle a tu padre que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí! - protestó Hermione.

Draco siguió bajando las escaleras por delante de ella. - Esa sería la última excusa que podría darle.

- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Hermione, frustrada -. ¡Él se ha casado cuatro veces! ¿Cómo no va a comprender algo así?

Draco no respondió, limitándose a seguir caminando hacia la playa. Hermione lo alcanzó sin aliento.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a navegar? - sugirió él perezosamente, como si la conversación que mantenían hubiera concluido.

- ¡Draco! - exclamó Hermione, tratando de mantener su paso mientras se dirigían a un muelle de madera en el que se hallaba atracado un inmaculado yate blanco.

- Nos casamos y luego nos divorciamos - dijo Draco, impaciente -. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

- ¡Claro que es para tanto!

Draco se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente.

- ¿De verdad? Te casaste con Weasley sin amor. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Hermione se puso pálida.

- Eso... eso no es cierto.

- Si lo hubieras querido de verdad, nunca me habrías permitido ponerte una mano encima - murmuró Draco secamente.

- Estás tratando de cambiar de tema...

- No necesito hacerlo. Hicimos un trato. Tres meses de tu libertad - le recordó Draco con dureza -. Y después de haber visto a mi padre, dudo que sobreviva a ese periodo de tiempo.

Involuntariamente Hermione percibió el dolor que había en aquella estimación de Draco. Estaba presente en su áspera voz y en sus tensos rasgos, pero Hermione sintió el dolor a un nivel más profundo, pues lo que sentía por Draco había acrecentado su sensibilidad hacia todo lo relacionado con él. De pronto, vio con claridad que Draco quería realmente a su padre. Era posible que hubiera decidido montar aquella farsa sólo para satisfacer los deseos de Lucius.

- Lo siento - murmuró -. Supongo que desearías haber venido a verlo hace años...

- No. Nuestra relación sólo está funcionando en estas circunstancias - replicó Draco -. Lucius y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Creo que es algo habitual entre padre e hijo. Sólo la falta de tiempo ha llegado a unimos. Hace que yo me vuelva más tolerante y él más generoso...

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo.

- Supongo que habías pensado en la posibilidad de que te exigiera casarte antes...

- Sí - Draco se encogió de hombros -. Pero es una pequeñez si eso le satisface.

- Pero para mí no es una pequeñez, Draco - murmuró Hermione mientras se acercaban al yate. Draco no tenía derecho a exigirle aquello, sobre todo después de admitir que había previsto aquella situación sin molestarse en advertirla.

- No te retendré ni un día después de su muerte.

Aquella afirmación fue como una bofetada para Hermione. Amaba a Draco, sin poder evitarlo, sin esperanza, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que convertirse en una especie de cordero de sacrificio para él. Algún día no lejano Lucius moriría y todo habría acabado. La farsa terminaría para siempre. Pero ella no quería añadir un falso anillo de boda a su amargura.

¿Pero no le debía algo a Draco por la delicadeza que había mostrado con su padre? Ella había hecho un trato con él. Un trato... ¡Dios santo!, reflexionó dolorosamente, ¿le había entregado su cuerpo la noche pasada simplemente como parte del trato? El estómago se le encogió al pensarlo.

Draco la sujetó por la cintura, tomándola por sorpresa, y la alzó a la cubierta del yate. Dos hombres pertenecientes a la tripulación salieron de la cabina y hablaron un momento con él. Después, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí, poniéndola en inquietante contacto con su musculoso cuerpo.

- ¿Te gusta navegar? - preguntó.

- No lo he hecho demasiado - sintiéndose manipulada, Hermione se puso rígida y trató de luchar contra la oleada de calor que amenazaba con consumirla -. Pero no cambies de tema.

- No hay más que decir - murmuró Draco -. Además, en esta situación haría cualquier cosa por aplacar el temor de mi padre.

- ¿Temor? - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente.

- El temor de que no me case.

- ¿Pero por qué iba a producirle temor eso? - Hermione quería que Draco le dijera lo que ya le había contado su hermana.

- Mi padre se casó por primera vez siendo un adolescente, y no logra asimilar que yo siga soltero.

Hermione se sintió decepcionada. Draco le estaba mintiendo, o, al menos, ocultaba algo. No confiaba en ella. A pesar de la intimidad a la que habían llegado la noche pasada, seguía manteniéndola alejada. Pero ella no tenía la habilidad necesaria para dejarse llevar por la razón en lugar de los sentimientos.

- Tu padre no parece especialmente feliz en su actual matrimonio - dijo secamente.

- Zuñí tiene cuarenta años menos que él. ¿Esperabas que fueran la pareja ideal? Lucius está bastante satisfecho. Nunca ha buscado más que dos cosas del sexo femenino: habilidad para decorar el dormitorio y capacidad de reproducirse.

Hermione se quedó helada. Probablemente, Zuñí sólo se había casado por dinero, pero no había duda de que pagaba por ello. Se preguntó si Draco sólo buscaría en las mujeres lo mismo que su padre. De momento, a ella sólo la estaba utilizando. Debía enfrentarse a esa realidad.

Y aún no sabía por qué estaba allí, ni sabía si el principal motivo de que Draco hubiera montado aquella farsa estaba relacionado o no con la herencia. De pronto, se preguntó si sería ese el motivo por el que Zuñí había tratado de influir sobre Lucius para retrasar la boda. ¿Estaría compitiendo con Draco por lo mismo? No sabía qué pensar, pero ahora reconocía que se sentía mucho más insegura después de haber hecho el amor con Draco. Podía vivir con el engaño si sólo era cuestión de satisfacer a un hombre moribundo, pero le resultaría intolerable y cruelmente humillante aceptarlo en otros términos.

- Estás muy silenciosa - sin previo aviso, Draco deslizó una mano por el costado de Hermione, hasta abarcar con ella uno de sus senos, haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¡No! - protestó Hermione, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan vulnerable... Anhelaba las caricias de Draco, pero se preguntaba qué significaban realmente para él.

Entonces Draco alzó la mano y le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

- Quiero olvidar Paradiso y a sus ocupantes durante una tarde - murmuró con voz ronca -. Cuando te hago el amor, todo lo demás desaparece de mi cabeza; es el olvido más dulce que conozco.

Hermione sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón. Se volvió para observar a los dos navegantes que desplegaban las velas, consciente de cuánto quería creer a Draco. El yate navegaba en tomo a Paradiso. Ya que la isla era muy pequeña, apenas le llevó tiempo hacerlo.

Draco la acompañó a la cómoda cabina del yate y le enseñó los bañadores que había disponibles para ella. Hermione eligió el bikini menos atrevido. Cuando salió a la cubierta, vio que los dos miembros de la tripulación se alejaban en la motora.

- ¿Por qué se han ido?

- Para que podamos estar a solas - contestó Draco, divertido por la pregunta de Hermione a la vez que deslizaba la mirada por sus redondeados senos y caderas.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente.

Draco se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado descuidadamente.

Tenía un torso verdaderamente magnífico, Hermione tuvo que sacar la lengua para humedecerse los labios al ver que empezaba a quitarse los vaqueros. Esperaba que bajo estos apareciera un bañador, pero sólo apareció la piel desnuda y dorada de Draco.

- Nunca me pongo nada cuando nado.

- Ya veo - hipnotizada por la visión, Hermione lo observó como una colegiala mientras Draco saltaba del yate al agua y empezaba a nadar.

Ella bajó al mar por las escaleras. El agua estaba deliciosamente templada. Tras nadar un rato, se puso a flotar boca arriba, dejando que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre su cuerpo como una rejuvenecedora droga.

Draco apareció a su lado.

- No te veo muy activa.

- ¡No se te ocurra hacerme una aguadilla ni nada parecido! - le advirtió Hermione, nerviosa.

Draco la besó y ella olvidó por un momento mover las manos, pero él la sujeto antes de que se hundiera.

- Flota - sugirió con suavidad, divertido.

Media hora después, Hermione estaba en una tumbona, con un daiquiri en la mano y una profunda sensación de relajación en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos tras las gafas al sentir que el glorioso calor del sol disminuía repentinamente debido a la sombrilla que estaba colocando Draco.

- Aguafiestas - murmuró.

- Te vas a quemar... y si te quemas no podré tocarte - dijo él.

- Preferirla quemarme...

- Mentirosa - Draco alargó hacia ella unas manos que no admitían discusión y ella tembló cuando sus acalorados cuerpos se tocaron. El se había deshecho de la toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

- ¿No crees que deberías ponerte alguna ropa? - sugirió Hermione.

- Creo que necesitas unas clases de anatomía - dijo Draco, riendo indolentemente, observando las coloradas mejillas de Hermione -. ¿Se desvestía él en la oscuridad?

- ¡Esa pregunta es muy desagradable! - Hermione se enfureció repentinamente por la confianza que Draco mostraba en su sexualidad. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a convertirla en una especie de esclava a través del sexo? -. Y volviendo al tema que no dejas de evitar, quiero que tengas muy claro que no estoy dispuesta a incluir una boda auténtica en esta farsa.

Draco la miró y acercó su cuerpo lenta y eróticamente hacia ella, obligándola a hacerse consciente de su erección.

- Todos tenemos que hacer a veces cosas que no queremos.

- ¿Significa eso que tú tampoco quieres? - preguntó Hermione, tratando de controlar el tembloroso anhelo que estaba despertando Draco en ella con tan insultante facilidad.

- La última recompensa que querría ofrecerte sería un anillo de bodas...

Los ojos color miel de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Recompensa? ¿Consideras una recompensa pasar por una repugnante parodia de ceremonia?

Draco sonrió irónicamente.

- Parodia o no, será un verdadero matrimonio y tú serás mi esposa... al menos por una temporada.

- ¡Sapo engreído! - espetó Hermione -. ¿De verdad crees que eso sería una recompensa? ¡Sería un castigo! A diferencia de ti, aún siento cierto respeto por el sacramento del matrimonio. Para mí, no es sólo algo que pueda utilizar. ¡Solo tú serías capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa y a cualquiera para obtener lo que quieres!

Draco se apartó bruscamente de ella, mirándola con desprecio.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó secamente -. Hace seis años pude haberle contado a tu padre la intimidad a la que habíamos llegado tú y yo, ¡y estoy seguro de que él habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que te casaras con Weasley!

Hermione apartó su furiosa mirada de él. Nunca había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

- ¡Yo mismo podría haber convencido a Weasley de que no se casara contigo haciéndole ver la humillación que habría supuesto para él que se supiera lo sucedido! - continuó Draco con amarga convicción -. Pero no lo hice. Me mantuve en silencio. Me retiré... dejé que tomaras tú la decisión...

- ¡Maldito seas! - exclamó Hermione -. No me dejaste tomar ninguna decisión. ¡Me trataste como a una prostituta!

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí lo es. ¡Y no te atrevas a olvidar la presión y el chantaje a que me sometiste previamente! - argumentó Hermione con igual convicción -. Yo nunca lo he olvidado. No hiciste el más mínimo esfuerzo por comprender cómo me sentía. Había traicionado a Ronald. Le había hecho algo imperdonable al hombre que creía amar. ¡Pero a ti no te importó nada cómo pudiera sentirme!

Draco permaneció muy quieto, mirándola con ojos penetrantes.

- Has dicho... el hombre que creías amar. ¡De manera que finalmente lo admites! ¡Finalmente admites que no lo amabas!

Hermione se levantó y se apartó de él, maldiciendo su impulsivo lengua. Aferró con fuerza la barandilla del barco, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Creía que lo amaba... después comprendí que no era así... al menos, no como debería haberlo amado.

- Después - dijo Draco despectivamente, añadiendo a continuación algo en ruso que, por el tono, pareció una maldición.

Angustiada, Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Al ver que no decía nada, Draco añadió: - ¡Y no te traté como a una prostituta!

- ¡Hace diez días me llamaste precisamente eso por lo que hice aquel día! Y así fue como me trataste - replicó Hermione con firmeza -. Yo sólo tenía dieciocho años y ninguna experiencia con un hombre como tú. Fuiste tú el que se aprovechó, Draco...

- Te deseaba - interrumpió él con aspereza.

- ¿Y eso lo justifica todo? ¿A pesar del precio que tuve que pagar? La lealtad es algo muy importante para mí. Apenas pude vivir conmigo misma después... y todo por lo que para ti fue una mera diversión. ¿Mereció la pena, Draco? - preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- No - murmuró él en tono repentinamente reservado -. Mirando atrás, veo que no mereció la pena.

Hermione se volvió hacia él involuntariamente. Su afilado perfil podría haber estado cincelado en mármol. De pronto, quiso que le discutiera aquel punto, lo que era una locura. No debió tocarla aquel día, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de controlarse. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Él se vio tan dominado por la pasión como ella.

Draco condujo el yate al muelle. Hermione no podía esperar a bajar. El introvertido estado de ánimo de Draco le resultaba insoportable. Se sentía apartada, como si no existiera.

Pasó largo rato preparándose para la cena, tomando un baño de una hora y dedicando a su pelo mucho más tiempo del habitual. Eligió un vestido negro que iba a tono con su estado de ánimo.

Lucius no estaba en el comedor cuando bajó.

- Está descansando en la cama - explicó Zoraida -. Hoy ha habido demasiada excitación.

Zuñí, brillante como una mariposa, rió irónicamente.

- ¿Excitación? ¿En esta roca olvidada de la mano de Dios? ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

- Es un momento difícil para todos nosotros - murmuró Zoraida.

- Lucius se está muriendo, pero yo también podría estar muerta - se quejó Zuñí con amargura -. Odio este lugar.

- Nadie te obliga a quedarte - el redondeado rostro de Zoraida estaba rojo de rabia.

- Muchas gracias por el comentario - lanzando a Zoraida una mirada envenenada, Zuñí se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

- No debería haber dicho eso - susurró Zoraida, a punto de llorar.

Draco dijo algo en ruso y palmeó la mano de su hermana. Ella le apretó los dedos, agradecida.

- Voy a sentarme un momento con Lucius - dijo Draco antes de que sirvieran el postre.

Antes de salir del comedor, miró un momento a Hermione por encima del hombro.

Hermione salió a explorar después de la cena, vagando por habitaciones maravillosamente amuebladas pero carentes de vida. Acabó localizando la biblioteca, donde seleccionó un libro de Jane Austen que no leía hacía años. Pero la señorita Austen le falló por primera vez en muchos años. Hermione no lograba concentrarse.

Dejó la novela a un lado y se levantó para salir a la terraza. Estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando al pasar junto a una de las numerosas habitaciones que daban a la terraza oyó la voz de Zuñí con total claridad.

- No puedes amarla, Draco... ¡no puedes amarla! - decía en tono histérico -. ¡Y él no puede obligarte a casarte con ella!

- ¡Contrólate! - ordenó Draco en voz baja -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te haría si supiera que estás aquí conmigo?

- Me deseas a mí... ¡no a ella! - dijo Zuñí -. Te quiero... ¡sabes que te quiero! ¡Mira los riesgos que he corrido!

Draco dijo algo que pudo ser un juramento.

Hermione se había quedado paralizada. Apenas podía respirar. Las cortinas se apartaron. Pudo verlos. Draco estaba de espaldas a ella. Zuñí se había arrojado en una silla para llorar histéricamente.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres casarte con ella? - preguntó -. Tú eres el único de nosotros capaz de enfrentarse a él. Te concederá lo que quieras.

- Dudo mucho que eso incluya a su esposa, repudiada o no - dijo Draco secamente.

- ¡No puedo esperar a que se muera! - gimió Zuñí -. ¡Que Dios me perdone!

* * *

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL DEL CAP

Me quieren matar? Quieren matar a Zuñí? Quieren matar a Hermione porque no dijo SI SOY VIRGEN! Quieren matar a Draco por como la trata? Les gusto? Espero que si. Dejenme un review no sean malas :D

Aviso, no conteste los rr del ultimo capitulo en su mayoria porque no tenia muchas ganas, pero mañana respondo todo todito.

Creo que ya dije varias veces que el fic esta basado en la novela de Lynne Graham para que no hayan confusiones…

Sabían que? En realidad a Zuñí le queria poner de nombre Sunsy pero Word me modifico el nombre a Zuñí claro, después cuando en sus reviews salía "Zuñí esto, Zuñí lo otro…" me di cuenta jajjaja

Buenocho, me voy a ver el partido de river plate. Les digo que me paso aburrida porque terminó la liga, termino la Champions (felicitaciones Bayern Munich) El Borussia perdio pero bueno, esta bien. Será la proxima. No puedo creer que descendio el Zaragoza, terrible. Bueno… Felicitaciones tambien a los chicos de la sub 17 de River Plate que ganaron el mundial de clubes.

BOSTA (Boca) quedo eliminado de la Libertadores SOY FELIZ

**DEJENME UN REVIEWWWWWWW POR FIIIIS! UN BESO ENORME PARA TODAS Y AGUANTE EL DRAMIONE JAJAJA**


	9. Pasional (editado por arreglos)

(modificado porque me olvide de poner disclaimers, perdón)

Hola chicas tanto, tanto tiempo!

**Primero en principal pido perdón de rodillas por la tardanza, **acostumbraba a actualizar cada semana y de repente desaparecí. Esta mal.. No planeaba venir hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Sinceramente no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida para publicar en fanfiction, con el tiempo y la concentración que lleva. Si quieren saber todo lo que me pasa pueden leer debajo del capitulo

Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por los reviews que respondo en un ratito, y sobre todo por el apoyo que me dan siempre. A dos años de la última película de Harry Potter, pero a días de enterarme que Rowling sacará dos libros más de Harry Potter… hay una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las gleeks como yo…

A responder reviews!

**Lali:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y por esperar a la actualización, espero que este capitulo te guste

**Persefone:** Jajajajaj sos muy pasional a la hora de leer fics, como yo. No sabes si Draco la quiere o no a Zuñí… habrá que leer hoy. Espero que te guuuuste de verdad!

**HiinaTHA:** Lo de Hermione virgen queda en suspenso, aunque siempre el tema esta en el aire, como hoy! Veremos que sucede en la próxima actualización jalaj. Y ojala te guste este capitulo. Gracias x el review, de todo corazón

**Camille:** Gracias por los elogios, espero que no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia, por mi tardanza… Ojala te siga gustando! Veamos como anda Draco en estos días no? Gracias por los reviews

**Isabel:** Draco cambia constantemente… si antes era un pan de dios y se convirtió en un demonio, hoy puede volver a ser pan de dios y demonio y todo lo que quieras… siempre va a ser Draco. No sé si Zuñí va a morir ajajá ojala, yo también la mataría. Es la típica mala de las películas de Disney… pero es que no quise darle importancia, jamás pensé en el fic como algo para ganarme un premio ni nada por el estilo, simplemente para que disfruten el Dramione. Lo de Hermione y su virginidad hoy también se toca un poco pero hay que esperar para ver que sucede. Gracias por el review de verdad, significa muchísimo que te acuerdes de leerme con todo lo de la Universidad Gracias!

**SALESIA:** Amo tus reviews, a veces son mas largos que mis capítulos jajajaja. Empiezo por lo primero Zoraida no corta ni pincha (no se si en tu país se usa esa frase) pero es la típica "amiga" de la protagonista… 0 a la izquierda jaajajja soy medio malvada, es mi gen slytherin. No le di mucha importancia a la pobre Zoraida. Lo de Draco y Zuñí no es tanto así como parece, en el chapter de hoy te vas a enterar. A veces, el que calla otorga y otras veces calla porque no tiene ganas de contestar, hay que ver por cual de las dos razones Draco no le contesto a Zuñí cuando ella dijo que a ella la deseaba y no a Herms. Hablando del momento en el que Hermy pierde la virginidad, ajajja fue totalmente a propósito el grito para que ustedes piensen que fue que se dio cuenta que era virgen, pero nope era la foto de Ronchu jajajjajajajjaja me mata como lo describís como gay a Ron, hay que ver hay que ver, lo que si te puedo asegurar que no sos la primera que me dice que Ron era gay. Quedará en el inconciente colectivo por el momento. Vos que Hermione armabas las maletas? Mira que supersticiosa! Con el capitulo de hoy te vas a enterar de que sucede. Espero que te guste y de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejas siempre. Un beso

Gracias a: **BereLestrange **como te quiero jajaj… **zzamantha, Milymu, Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, Kirisuke** (gracias a vos hoy actualicé me dejaste con la culpa) **Solunarox, Serena Princesita Hale, AraMalfoyG, LuniitaMoHer, BlueJoy, minako marie, jennydcg, selene lizt y Danimmp **por sus reviews, yaya los respondo

Ahora si, el capitulo 8

Disclaimers: Nada es mio! Rowling rules

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Un involuntario gemido escapó de la garganta de Hermione y Draco se volvió. Pero para entonces ella ya se alejaba, con la única idea de escapar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a los jardines.

- ¡Hermione!

Se encendieron unas luces, iluminando el exterior. Hermione siguió corriendo ciegamente, ajena a los arbustos con que se arañaba. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la playa. Uno de los tacones de sus zapatos se quebró y se detuvo un momento para quitarse el otro y tirarlos. Draco iba tras ella. Podía oírlo y aceleró la marcha como si tuviera al diablo tras sus talones.

En cuanto alcanzó la playa se ocultó tras los árboles, esforzándose desesperadamente por no respirar, con la mano apoyada contra la convulsa boca.

- ¡Granger! - bramó Draco y ella se quedó helada en su escondite.

Vio cómo se alejaba por la playa, con las manos en las caderas y una desesperada urgencia en sus agresivos movimientos. Si la encontraba, era posible que la arrojara al mar con una piedra atada al tobillo. El secreto que Hermione había averiguado podía suponer un gran peligro para él. Al ver que se dirigía hacia el muelle, ella salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Su vestido se desgarró en una rama que le arañó dolorosamente el abdomen. Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más. Los senos le pesaban por el esfuerzo de respirar y cayó sentada donde estaba.

Draco y Zuñí. La esposa de su padre. Era obsceno, intolerable... ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y quiso llorar. Su presencia allí no era más que una pantalla de humo para aquella visita. No era de extrañar que Zuñí hubiera tratado de retrasar la boda. Estaba enamorada de Draco. Dios santo... Y Draco le había hecho el amor a ella durante la noche pasada mientras la mujer a la que de verdad amaba dormía bajo el mismo techo. Zuñí era la que la había alojado en la habitación que ocupó la primera noche. Estaba celosa. No había querido que el engaño llegara tan lejos. Pero Draco era más listo y había jugado a dos bandas.

Una ramita se quebró. Esa fue la única advertencia. Hermione abrió sus inflamados ojos. Draco estaba frente a ella.

¡Vete! - dijo.

Él la ignoró. Inesperadamente, se agachó junto a ella y tomó con suavidad uno de sus pies descalzos.

- Te has cortado... estás sangrando.

Hermione era ligeramente consciente de ello, pero era su corazón, su orgullo y su capacidad para confiar en otras personas lo que estaba realmente resentido. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas dobladas, tensa.

Draco maldijo entre dientes.

- Ven aquí - dijo, tomándola por un antebrazo.

- ¡No! - exclamó Hermione, retirándose bruscamente para evitar el contacto.

- Tengo la sensación de haber sido condenado a muerte sin juicio previo.

- ¡Lo que has hecho es una vileza! Zuñí y tú... esperando como buitres a que él muera - Hermione se estremeció -. ¡Me siento sucia! ¡Sucia y estúpida!

Lo amaba. Esa era la dimensión de su estupidez. Se merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Merecía que la utilizaran y abusaran de ella. Su orgullo y autodisciplina deberían haberla protegido.

Draco soltó el aliento en un siseo y se irguió.

- Sácame de esta isla – pidió Hermione secamente.

- Perra vida... - murmuró Draco -. La mujer a la que no quiero está obsesionada conmigo y la mujer que deseo se pasa el tiempo corriendo en dirección equivocada. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de miserable crees que soy? - preguntó con repentina y feroz hostilidad.

- Supongo que si no fuera por el dinero se habrían liado hace tiempo, ¿no? - dijo Hermione, asqueada.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? - preguntó Draco con aspereza.

Estaba a punto de contarle la verdad y ella no quería oírla. No quería oírle explicar cómo su amor por Zuñí le había hecho olvidar su lealtad a la familia y cualquier sentimiento decente.

- ¡No quiero oírte! ¡No quiero saber nada!

- ¡No hay nada entre Zuñí y yo! - exclamó Draco, frustrado -. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá.

Aquello llamó la atención de Hermione. Alzó el rostro y miró a Draco. La luz de la luna iluminaba los duros rasgos de su atractivo rostro.

- No es eso lo que me ha parecido.

- Conocí a Zuñí por primera vez hace seis meses en una fiesta en Roma. Ella sabía que Lucius se estaba muriendo. Me persigue desde entonces...

- ¿Te persigue? - repitió Hermione.

- Las dos primeras veces que nos encontramos la invité a comer, simplemente porque era la mujer de mi padre - dijo Draco en tono sarcástico -. Pero Zuñí interpretó equivocadamente mis invitaciones. Una noche se presentó en mi apartamento en Londres y me pidió que le dejara pasar la noche allí, contándome una estúpida historia sobre el miedo que tenía a dormir sola en los hoteles desde que una amiga suya fue violada. Caí en la trampa... pero la única cama en la que Zuñí quería meterse era la mía.

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo. - ¿Y?

- Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí e hice que la llevaran a un hotel en medio de la noche. Pero Zuñí es muy insistente, porque ningún hombre la ha rechazado nunca - murmuró Draco, haciendo una expresiva mueca -. Ella es una de las razones por las que te he traído aquí. Quería mantenerla alejada...

- Así que me necesitabas como... como parachoques.

- Habría sido un poco difícil para ella meterse en mi cama si ya estaba ocupada - dijo Draco irónicamente.

Hermione trató de recordar lo que Draco había dicho en la conversación con Zuñí y se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada que no encajara con lo que acababa de contarle. Le dolía la cabeza debido al esfuerzo de concentración. Casi tenía miedo de ceder a la intensidad de su alivio.

- Es tan hermosa - murmuró Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada.

- Una tormenta en un vaso de agua - añadió ella, incómoda -. Lo siento. Había deducido...

- ¿Lo peor? ¿No es eso lo que haces siempre? - preguntó Draco, alargando una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, necesitando que estos le confirmaran que Draco no deseaba a Zuñí, pero no pudo leer nada en ellos. Draco no mostraba con facilidad sus emociones.

Mientras regresaban, Hermione empezó a notar el dolor en sus pies y el escozor de los arañazos en sus brazos y vientre. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la escalera que llevaba de la playa a la casa, Draco se inclinó sin decir palabra y se echó a Hermione en un hombro.

- ¡No puedes subirme hasta arriba! - protestó ella.

Pero lo hizo, aunque para cuando alcanzaron el último escalón todos sus músculos estaban tensos y el sudor le cubría la frente. Dejó a Hermione en el ascensor que utilizaba su padre para bajar a los jardines y cerró la puerta. Después se apoyó contra ésta y la miró con repentina intensidad.

La oscura vibración de su magnetismo era muy potente. La mirada de Hermione topó con los grises ojos de Draco y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Una lenta y sensual sonrisa curvó la atractiva boca de Draco. Alargó una mano y abrió el panel de control del ascensor. Apretó un botón y éste se detuvo. Luego apretó otro para que las puertas no pudieran abrirse.

Apoyada en la pared opuesta, Hermione empezó a sentir una temblorosa pesadez en sus miembros inferiores mientras Draco se acercaba a ella. Él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, echándole ésta atrás con la fuerza de su boca, besándola con la fiera marca de la posesión. Aquello despertó un hambre primitiva en Hermione, haciendo que un intenso calor recorriera sus venas.

- Alguien podría... - jadeó cuando Draco se apartó de sus enrojecidos labios.

- Si no te tengo ahora mismo - dijo él con voz ronca -, me moriré.

Bajó con las manos los tirantes del vestido sin mangas que llevaba Hermione y ella miró hacia abajo, aturdida al ver sus propios senos desnudos, sintiendo una mezcla de timidez y excitación ante la impaciencia de Draco. Con un gemido, Draco la alzó y lamió uno de sus erectos pezones mientras Hermione se aferraba a sus hombros a la vez que un involuntario gemido de placer surgía de su garganta. Y cuando Draco empezó a mordisquearla, echó la cabeza atrás, sintiendo que estaba a punto de enloquecer de placer. Entonces él introdujo una mano bajo su vestido, deslizándola hacia arriba por un muslo.

- Me vuelves loco - gruñó, arrodillándose y bajando lentamente las braguitas de encaje de Hermione hasta quitárselas -. Siempre me has vuelto loco.

Entonces enterró la boca ardientemente en su parte mas intima que había desvelado y Hermione empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo por la pared hasta que él aferró sus muslos, haciéndola entreabrirlos.

- No... - gimió ella.

Pero Draco no la escuchó, y un segundo después Hermione dejó de pensar, lanzada a un vórtice de extraordinaria excitación por lo que le estaba haciendo. Dijo su nombre con voz jadeante, rindiéndose por completo al placer mientras apoyaba las manos en la rubia cabeza de Draco. Cuando éste volvió a colocarse a su altura, la besó de forma casi salvaje a la vez que la alzaba, haciéndole rodearlo con las piernas por las caderas para penetrarla de un impulsivo empujón.

Quedándose quieto, se estremeció contra ella, tratando de mantener el control.

- Nunca me he sentido así... ¡nunca! - murmuró con voz ronca.

«Te quiero ... » Instintivamente, Hermione mantuvo aquellas palabras en su interior mientras Draco le apoyaba la espalda contra la pared del ascensor y empezaba a moverse, deprisa y despacio, con suavidad y aspereza, hasta que ella se vio poseída por un ritmo primario que la llevó a cotas de insoportable excitación. Cuando llegó al momento culminante, hundió los dientes en el hombro de Draco y alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Draco la bajó lentamente al suelo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla. La besó en la frente y empezó a recolocarle el vestido con torpeza,

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí - indicó la luz roja que destellaba en el panel de mandos -. Los guardias de seguridad estarán de camino.

- ¿Qué? - gimió Hermione, horrorizada.

Las puertas se abrieron. Draco la tomó por la mano mientras Hermione seguía pensando incrédula en lo que acababa de permitir que le hiciera. ¡No podía creer que fuera ella la mujer que acababa de estar en el ascensor!

Draco corrió tirando de ella hasta que llegaron a la habitación. En cuanto entraron, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó contra ésta. Entrecerró los ojos y, de pronto, rompió a reír. Tras un momento de sorpresa, Hermione se unió a él al ver el humor implícito en la huida casi adolescente que acababan de hacer de la autoridad.

- Hemos corrido como dos críos - dijo Draco, tratando de contener la risa -. Nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida.

Mirándolo reír, Hermione supo que nunca lo había querido más que en esos momentos.

Bruscamente, Draco murmuró una imprecación. - He olvidado las heridas de tus pies.

- Yo tampoco me he acordado de ellas - dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Draco la llevó al baño, donde sacó un botiquín. Le hizo, sentarse en el borde de la bañera y remojó sus pies. Luego, los secó con una toalla. Hermione contempló con creciente asombro la increíble ternura con que hizo todo aquello. Qué mezcla tan asombrosa de opuestos era aquel hombre, pensó dolorosamente. El antiséptico que le aplicó a continuación hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas debido al escozor.

- No debes nadar durante un par de días.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó.

Hermione descubrió que sí la tenía. Draco encargó unos sándwiches.

Cuando estaba tumbándose en la cama, se fijó por primera vez en el desgarro del vestido de Hermione. Antes de que ésta pudiera objetar nada, se lo quitó y descubrió el arañazo que tenía en el vientre.

- Por favor.. No me des ahí el antiséptico - rogó ella con total cobardía.

Draco sonrió y presionó los labios tiernamente contra el vientre de Hermione. Luego alzó la cabeza y la miró con repentina seriedad.

- Anoche, cuando vi la foto de Weasley, me puse enfermizamente celoso.

Hermione se sintió conmovida por su sinceridad.

- Lo sabías - añadió Draco, asintiendo -. Me sorprende que no me arrojaras la foto a la cara.

- Estabas de tan mal humor que temí acabar en el pasillo.

- Lo elegiste en lugar de a mí - dijo Draco, ignorando el intento de Hermione de aligerar la conversación -. Por eso me sentí celoso. Si yo no te hubiera conocido entonces, él sólo sería una parte de tu pasado.

- Yo no elegí...

- Sí, elegiste - afirmó Draco con decisión.

Una llamada a la puerta anunció la llegada de la comida. Hermione agradeció la interrupción. Draco recogió la bandeja y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

- Me niego a aceptar que soy el segundo - continuó -. Porque eso es lo que quieres que haga, y no puedo.

De nuevo tensa, Hermione se irguió y tomó su bata.

- Veo que no dices nada - dijo Draco.

- Puede que no quiera discutir contigo.

- Siempre evitas hablarme de tu matrimonio. Me cierras la puerta a cinco años de tu vida.

- No pienso hablar mal de Ron sólo para satisfacerte.

- No espero que hables mal de él. No soy un niño incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero encuentro extraña tu constante negativa a hablar de Weasley - dijo Draco, tomando relajadamente un sándwich de la bandeja -. Ahora, mi vida es un libro abierto para ti.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

- Sólo porque he caído casualmente entre las tapas.

- No quería que mi pasado se interpusiera entre nosotros - afirmó Draco - Me obligas a ser franco. De acuerdo. Tu padre me contó que tu matrimonio no fue feliz.

Hermione se quedó helada por la sorpresa.

- Y no se refería a la enfermedad de tu esposo - continuó Draco -. Lo dejó muy claro.

- No tenía derecho a sugerir que...

- ¿Que no fuiste maravillosamente feliz con tu «mejor amigo»? - interrumpió Draco en tono despectivo.

Hermione salió de la cama, molesta por su insistencia.

- No quiero hablar de Ronald contigo.

- ¿Por qué no? Está muerto. Ya no puede sufrir - dijo Draco, mirándola con gesto expectante.

- Dices que hice una elección. ¿Por qué no analizas tu comportamiento durante esas seis semanas? - preguntó Hermione -. ¡Puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres!

- Me comporté como un miserable - admitió Draco un segundo antes de que Hermione entrara en el baño -. Pero tú no me animaste a otra cosa. Hiciste que me enfadara y me retaste. Conseguiste que nuestra relación se convirtiera en una pelea y yo sólo conozco una manera de pelear, ¡y es ganando!.

Hermione se preparó un baño. Necesitaba una excusa para huir del interrogatorio de Draco. No dejaba de bajar la guardia cuando estaba con él y debía evitarlo. No quería ser desleal al recuerdo de Ron, y Draco no pararía de reír si averiguara que su matrimonio nunca llegó a consumarse.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, la encontró vacía, y en lugar de sentirse aliviada, se sintió abandonada. Furiosa por su creciente dependencia emocional de Draco, apretó los labios. No podía permitirse aquellos sentimientos, pues faltaba poco para que dejara de verlo para siempre. Lo amaba, y, pasara lo que pasara, iba a sufrir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir. Era una doncella con una bandeja de sándwiches y café, encargados por Draco para ella. Él también le había pedido que le dijera que estaba con su padre.

- Lamento que la hayan molestado a estas horas - eran las dos de la mañana y Hermione se sentía culpable.

- Tengo el turno de noche, señorita - dijo la joven doncella, sonriendo -. Es mi trabajo

El turno de noche, pensó Hermione, moviendo lentamente la cabeza. Era como vivir en un hotel de Primera.

Luego se preguntó si Lucius habría empeorado y frunció el ceño.

Draco regresó diez minutos después.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? - preguntó Hermione.

- Es un consumado insomne - dijo Draco, suspirando -. Han surgido algunos problemas con un barco en Londres. Me ha pedido que vaya allí para hacerme cargo del asunto. Saldré mañana a las siete y espero estar de vuelta la noche antes de la boda. Hermione trató de ocultar la decepción que sintió al oírlo.

- Me echarás de menos - afirmó Draco con convicción. Se metió en la cama y estrechó a Hermione entre sus brazos con fuerza. De pronto, se puso tenso -. Por cierto - dijo, alzando la cabeza -, ¿estás tomando la píldora?

Ahora fue Hermione la que se puso tensa.

- No.

Draco soltó el aliento en un siseo.

- Esta vez no me he molestado en tomar medidas... Lo siento.

Hermione se ruborizó, hizo algunos cálculos y decidió que el riesgo de que se hubiera quedado embarazada era muy escaso.

- No hay muchas posibilidades...

- Como en la ruleta rusa - gruñó Draco -. Nunca he sido tan descuidado.

- No creo que tengas por qué preocuparse.

- Ya veremos - dijo Draco -. Puede que, después de todo, no nos venga mal casarnos ahora - añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No será un matrimonio real - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué es real y qué es irreal? - murmuró Draco -. Ya no estoy seguro de saberlo.

- Creía que lo tenías todo bajo control.

- A veces pierdo la cabeza.

- ¿En los ascensores, por ejemplo? - dijo Hermione sin pensarlo, ruborizándose de inmediato.

- Sólo contigo - murmuró Draco, divertido, deslizando una mano hasta el trasero de Hermione y atrayéndola hacia sí para hacerla entrar en contacto con su excitado cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al notar la evidencia de su disposición para volver a hacer el amor.

Draco la miró sin ocultar su deseo.

- Eres tan maravillosamente apasionada haciendo el amor. Me pareces irresistible.

Sexualmente, no intelectualmente, pensó Hermione, recordando que sólo unos días atrás habría querido golpearlo por mirarla con aquel aire de arrogante posesión. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en aquellos ojos grises y anhelando el calor de aquellos expertos labios en los suyos.

- Estás preciosa - dijo Zoraida, contemplando a Hermione con gesto satisfecho -. Mi hermano te adorará.

Hermione no podía imaginar a Draco adorándola; sus instintos eran más elementales. Pero Zoraida era una incurable romántica. - Sin embargo, ella no podía dejarse llevar por fantasías similares, y en ningún momento había pensado que para la boda tendría que ponerse un auténtico traje de novia.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con el traje de boda más increíble que había visto en su vida, totalmente blanco, con un exquisito cuello estilo Elizabeth, cubierto de arriba abajo de un magnífico bordado. Su error fue protestar sobre la necesidad de llevar aquel vestido estando Lucius delante. No esperaba que éste fuera a interesarse en lo que llevara puesto para la boda.

- Todas mis esposas se casaron de blanco - interrumpió el anciano en voz alta -. Es parte del show.

- Pero yo soy viuda...

- ¿Una viuda alegre? – Lucius rió estrepitosamente su propia broma -. No nos fijamos en esas cosas. Te casarás de blanco.

Recordando su intensa humillación por lo sucedido, Hermione empezó a quitarse el vestido. Zoraida lo recogió cuidadosamente con ayuda de una doncella. Cuando la hermana de Draco se fue para vestirse para la comida, Hermione pensó que le faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para estar casada. Casada con el hombre al que amaba, pero sin ser correspondida; casada como parte de un trato para satisfacer a un anciano moribundo. Era una locura... ¿por qué había permitido que Draco la convenciera para seguir adelante?

Estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Zuñí entró en la habitación enfundada en un ceñido y brillante vestido gris. Hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que Hermione no la veía, desde que escuchó involuntariamente su conversación con Draco. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Zoraida le informó que Zuñí había volado a Miami a hacer unas compras.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó secamente, molesta por la forma de entrar de Zuñí.

Zuñí rió con aspereza.

- De pronto te sientes muy segura de ti misma, ¿no?

Hermione se volvió a mirarla, negándose a dejarse amedrentar. Se levantó de la silla y fue tranquilamente a ponerse los zapatos.

- La otra noche nos viste juntos - murmuró Zuñí, sin ocultar un ligero tono despectivo -. ¿No te molestó lo más mínimo?

Con mano ligeramente temblorosa, Hermione alzó un cepillo con mango de plata que pertenecía a Draco y lo pasó lentamente por su castaña melena.

- No vi nada que pudiera preocuparme - mintió.

- Tú también estás enamorada de él, ¿no? Pobre Hermione. Imagino lo que te habrá dicho. También imagino cuánto habrás querido creerlo...

Hermione suspiró.

- Si no te importa, quisiera terminar de prepararme.

- Si no te importa... ¡eres tan educada!, - dijo Zuñí en tono burlón, mirándola con cierta curiosidad -. No te habrá dicho la verdad. Y la verdad es que ninguna de las dos le importamos nada en este momento. Lo único que le importa a Draco ahora es mantener a su padre contento.

- ¿,Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Hermione a la defensiva -. No le queda mucho tiempo para estar con él.

- Y su herencia está condicionada por su matrimonio... ¿lo sabías? - dijo Zuñí con gran suavidad -. Ahora mismo, Draco tiene que seguirte el juego y tenerte contenta. Necesita una novia y parece que ha encontrado una los suficientemente tonta como para cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo los pies de Hermione. Se puso pálida.

- No te creo - dijo, temblorosa.

- Eres tan ingenua... y no sabes como actúan los hombres en esta familia - el exquisito rostro de Zuñí se retorció en un despectivo gesto -. Yo comprendo a Draco. Tú no lo comprendes en absoluto. Draco me desea y pretende tenerme... pero no dará un paso en falso mientras su padre siga vivo. Lo único que se interpone entre Draco y yo es su padre... y su dinero, por supuesto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la marcha de Zuñí, Hermione sintió que una poderosa sensación de angustia atenazaba su estómago. Draco le había mentido. No se casaba con ella simplemente para satisfacer a su padre. Lo hacía por motivos totalmente mercenarios. ¡Y sin embargo la había engañado brillantemente, haciéndole creer todo lo que le había dicho!

En un desesperado arrebato de pasión, sacó sus maletas del armario del vestidor y empezó a meter en ellas su ropa. Se negaba a ser utilizada de aquella manera... ¡se negaba en rotundo!

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

De rodillas junto a sus maletas, Hermione alzó la vista. La gran silueta de Draco llenaba el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella mientras la miraba con gesto incrédulo.

-No pienso seguir adelante con esta boda - exclamó Hermione.

* * *

_Churrurururuururuiuuuuuuuuuuu_

No terminó muy guaaaaau sino mas **telenovela mexicana** que ya sabes que pasará en el siguiente episodio. Qué se yo, ojala igual les haya gustado. Draco fue buenito, demasiado para ser Draco en algunos momentos, pero bueno, le dio el romanticismo jajajja.

Preguntillas que me hago _¿Les habrá gustado?_ _¿Quieren que cambie algo? ¿No odian a Zuñí? ¿No aman a Draco?_ Para mi Draco subestima a Hermione… y Hermione de tarada no tiene nada, es la mas inteligente de este mundo, aunque no lo parezca a veces, haremos ya que se note.

Volviendo a lo mío, acá les cuento por qué tarde tanto en actualizar y toda la cosa… Los primeros 15 días fue básicamente por vagancia y saben lo lindo que es a veces no hacer nada escuchar música ir al colegio, bromear con tus compañeros y amigos, leer fics, y ocuparme de los estudios también. Después paso algo que JAMAS me iba a esperar. Yo siempre cuando leo algún fic y la chica se tarda en actualizar y veo que después de 1 año viene diciendo que la perdonen que la reina de Inglaterra las piso con su coche y estuvieron en coma farmacológico por meses y las despertó el beso de un dementor rosado, no les creo nada… ahora entiendo que a la gente le pasan cosas de veras de veras. Lo mió se lo cuento a ustedes porque en ningún otro lado puedo hacerlo. Con mis amigas tal ves pero no todo, y en Twitter no porque es demasiado publico y la gente del colegio puede leerlo y prejuzgar y todo, en cambio acá me siento tan en casa… será porque somos de diferentes partes del mundo y como sé que no me conocen personalmente, por mas que se lo cuenten a algún amigo, no me va a afectar por las distancias y porque no saben mi nombre y apellido. Bueno, la cosa es así. Hace un mes y medio apareció en mi casa mi tía (hermana de mi madre) que casi no conozco… Ahora hago un flashbacks jajaj. La mina esta y mi mama están peleadas de hace muchos años. Las dos son chilenas pero vinieron a Argentina a vivir desde muy chiquitas cuando tenían 4 años, así que por suerte ( y sin ofender a ningún chileno) mi mama no tiene ese acento y habla como los porteños de mi país. La cosa es que a ellas se le murieron ambos padres cuando mi mama tenía 16 y su hermana 14. De ahí a un parcito de años mas ellas se separaron y mi tía se fue a Chile ( o sea que ella habla con acento chileno) y mi mama se caso acá con mi papa que es argentino y se quedo acá y todo acá. Nunca más se fue… Que sucede? Bueno, que la casa donde mi mama se quedo, donde yo vivo hoy y donde se criaron ellas es de AMBAS porque los padres se murieron. Bueno, yo a mi tía la conocí en el 2009 porque vino por los 15 de mi sister. 2 días después de la fiesta se armo un re re quilombo, pelea entre las dos por el tema de la casa ( mi tía siempre anda sin plata y viene para acá a reclamar su mitad). Después de eso mi tía se va a su país (¡Buen viaje!). Ahora remontándonos hasta hace un mes y medio del día de la fecha (hoy) aparece mi tía de vuelta, mediados de junio para ser exactos. Aparece con su hija de 23 años y su nieto de 5 años que es un pelotudo. Lo detesto y me tiene miedo muaahahahaha… En serio, yo aprendí a leer a lo escribir a los 4. Por no describirme en más profundidad. Ese nene ni hablar sabe prácticamente. Bueno volviendo mi tía no es una buena persona, aparece acá de repente. Todos ya sabemos que se dedica al narcotráfico o al trafico de medicamentos, que manda a matar gente y toda la cosa horrible que se imaginen ( a mi nunca nadie me lo dijo, ni tampoco tenia necesidad de saber porque vivía en otro país la mina, pero ahora que esta acá) y aparece de la nada a reclamar su parte de la casa. Mi papa paga los impuestos de la casa y la mantiene hace 28 años, y si una persona mantiene una casa durante 20 años pasa a ser suya! O sea que en realidad es de mi papa. Mi papu no quiso hacer el trámite para que la casa pase a su nombre porque es buena persona, y no quiere "cagar" a mi tía sabiendo que la tipa vino acá necesitando plata. Vienen esas tres personas a una casa que no tiene capacidad para que de repente vivamos 7 si antes éramos 4. Y aunque tiene su derecho a vivir porque es su casa también, son unos maleducados de primera. Ustedes no tienen idea el suplicio que es vivir con esa gente. No podemos dejar que la casa este sola en ningún momento por si nos roban, no podemos dejar que mi papa ande solo por el patio o merendando cuando viene de trabajar porque le van a pedir plata, se la pasan en el baño. Usan la tv, el agua caliente, gas, luz todo y no pagan un peso. Y son sucios es horrible! El tema del juicio por la casa y eso esta estancado y hasta que salga la sucesión faltan meses. Yo en 17 días me voy de viaje de egresados… no saben lo que es mi cabeza. Mi papa no se merece todo esto. Somos gente de bien, el se la pasa trabajando todo el santo día. TODO. Ahora le estaba por salir un trabajo en el aeropuerto. (El hace las maquinas de las fabricas esas con manitos y todo, también los tableros y eso, hace que una fabrica funcione) y le van a pagar bastante bastante dinero y no quiero que se lo de a mi tía porque por derecho la casa es de mi papa. Porque todos los meses durante casi 30 años pago los impuestos del lugar. Y Bueno, decidimos irnos nosotros 4. Hace 25 días que buscamos alquiler de casa por todos lados y siempre pasa algo. En mi receso escolar (ahora) me levanto temprano para ir a las inmobiliarias a averiguar me recorro todo, vemos por Internet. Pero ya casi nos vamos, ojala! Ese es el tema fundamental. No les cuento todo lo que pasa, pero jamás se los contaría si no fuese victima de esto de verdad. Si fuese de otra forma me lo callo… espero que me entiendan. Estoy pensando en denunciar a mi tía porque detesto las ilegalidades pero seguramente mi mama por más enojada que este con ella por diferentes cosas que le hizo, se va a poner muy mal. Así que no se. Con tal, puede ser anónima. El tema es que no tengo pruebas de todo lo que mi tía hace. Solamente los testimonios.

Aaah si! Y otra razón por la que no actualice. Cuando vinieron estos tres engendros, el pendejito usaba la netbook (la mía, esta que uso para fanfiction) todo el santo día para jugar a los jueguitos por Internet. Y la termino rompiendo, rompió el Mouse. La netbook ahí quedo, y hace 2 días la agarre la traje a mi pieza, la prendí y después de un rato anduvo bien, así que acá estoy again!

_Y nada… es eso. Estoy muy triste y si hoy actualice realmente es porque necesito de sus reviews, porque cuando alguien pone mi fic en favs cuando alguien me da aliento o me dice algo lindo de mi fic no puedo ser mas feliz! Ustedes me sacan siempre una sonrisa. _

**El domingo cuando me levante me entere de la muerte de Cory, Cory Monteith y no saben, es como si no tuviese mas corazón. No lo puedo creer todavía. Tengo mi opinión sobre el tema y todo, pero igual no estoy lista para hablar y debatir y lamentarme por su muerte porque me haría peor. Lo que mas pena me da es la gente que lo quería mucho. Sobre todo Dianna Agron (Quinn) porque era su mejor amiga y es mi idola.**

Ahora, si basta de aburrirlas. En un rato respondo reviews. GRACIAS POR TODO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. Las quiero!

No olviden dejar su reviewwwwwww

Mañana me tengo que levantar a las 7 para irme a comprar ropa a un lugar lejiiiiitos para mi viaje de egresados. So, disculpen pero son las 1:30 AM no pienso revisar la ortografia jajajaj. Gracias por todo de verdad

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

MagicisFidem

Nicole de Felton


End file.
